Apollo Justice: Trinity of Truth
by Artofskating
Summary: As Apollo starts taking on his own cases, he slowly starts to see the darkness and secrets everyone is hiding. When an especially earth-shattering secret is revealed about Trucy, Apollo, Trucy, and Phoenix refuse to even talk to each other. Apollo wonders about other secrets.(rest of summary in chapter 1)
1. Cases

Ace Attorney 6

**Full Summary**

**As Apollo starts taking on his own cases, he slowly starts to see the darkness and secrets everyone is hiding. When an especially earth-shattering secret is revealed about Trucy, Apollo, Trucy, and Phoenix refuse to even talk to each other, while the siblings become even closer. Apollo wonders about other secrets. For example, the secret that is slowly causing the rival prosecutor to fall apart, or the not-so-secret secret Athena is keeping. Can Apollo find the truth and fix everyone before its too late? Formerly Ace Attorney 6, this is my idea of what AA6 should be like. Characters and cover photo don't belong to me. Please R&amp;R! Rated T for swearing and because the games are rated T.**

***A/N Hey guys! I decided to try and write what I think AA6 should be like. This is just an overview of the cases, I'll write out the cases later. What do you guys think about my ideas?**

Case 1: The Sandy Turnabout

A murder occurs at a birthday party on the beach, and the birthday girl is arrested for the murder! A case with Hugh, Robin, and Junie.

Case 2: The Frozen Turnabout

Athena and Apollo are watching an ice skating competition with Trucy. Apollo leaves to get something to eat with Trucy, and while passing through another rink, they find a dead body! Even worse, a six year old prodigy skater is arrested. Athena and Apollo take her case, but have they bitten off more than they can chew? Especially with the new prosecutor, Yumihiko Ichiyanagi?

Case 3: The Patriotic Turnabout

Apollo and Maya are just hanging out at the Agency, when they receive a call from jail: Trucy has been accused of murdering her best friend! When they get to the Detention Center, secrets are revealed, and Phoenix refuses to help Trucy. With Maya's help, can Apollo save his half-sister?

Case 4: Turnabout Accident

Apollo and Trucy are on their own now, and things are going pretty good. That is, until Apollo is hired to defend Kay Faraday, a Great Thief, accused of stealing a life via vehicular manslaughter. While this case seems pretty open and shut, it just gets more difficult, with a strange acting witness, not to mention that something is seriously wrong with Yumihiko.

Case 5: The Truth of the Turnabout

Yumihiko is in prison, accused of murdering Winston Payne. Apollo , Athena, and Maya defend him, with the help of Mia. This is the most difficult case they have ever dealt with, however. Is this the case that will break them?


	2. The Sandy Turnabout- Prologue

"Stop doing that." The first person retorted.

"What?" The second person replied innocently.

"Stop hurting her behind her back. I know what you did to me. Don't do it to her as well." A stony look was in the first person's bluish-green eyes.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. Neither you or her ever meant anything to me. Ever!" The second person snapped that last word, causing the first person to flinch.

"You jerk! I'm going to tell her right now!" The first person started to run of, but froze in shock as she felt the cold metal against her head.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." The second person smirked.

*BANG*


	3. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial

**9:20 AM 6/19/27**

**Defendant's Lobby #2**

Hugh O'Connor sat outside, waiting for both his client and the trial to start.

(I hate these pre-trial jitters.. At least the prosecutor for this case is new as well.) He thought as a girl walked up. She was playing with her honey blonde hair, and had a worried look in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Mr. O'Connor? You seem nervous." She commented.

"I'm fine, Miss.. I apologise, I seem to have forgotten your name." Hugh apologised.

"It's okay, I'm bad with names too. My name is Carrie Ohn." Carrie replied. She had a white bathing suit coverup over a pink bikini top and ripped jean shorts, and flip flops.

"Don't worry about me, I should be able to get you off the hook. This is the first trial for both the prosecutor and the judge as well, so it's a new experience for everyone." Hugh joked.

"Yeah.." Carrie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hugh asked. Then, it hit him: The girl who was murdered was Carrie's best friend. Of course Carrie would be sad over her death!

"I miss Snow. She wasn't good at being funny, but she was the best friend anyone could have." Carrie looked Hugh straight in the eyes. "I don't care what the hell happens to me. Just find the truth behind Snow's death."

"I promise I will." Hugh promised.

"Mr. O'Connor? As you know, I am currently in law school. Could I assist you in court? So that I get a first hand experience?" Carrie asked after a pause.

"Sure, why not." Hugh shrugged. Before Carrie could respond, a bailiff came by.

"Mr. O'Connor, court is about to start. I recommend that you get to the defense's bench."

**9:27 AM 6/19/27**

**Courtroom #2**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Carrie Ohn. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Judge Juniper asked.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Hugh replied.

"The prosecution is R-E-A-D-Y, your Honor!" Robin called out in her usual playful tone of voice.

"Very well. Will the prosecution state their opening sentence?" Juniper replied.

"Yes, your Honor! You see, two days ago, on June 17th, the defendant was celebrating her 21st birthday! However, that party was cut short when a B-O-D-Y was found. It wasn't just any body, though."

"What was so unique about it?" Juniper asked.

"It was the body of one Snow Humer, who had gone missing from the party a few hours prior to her discovery! Not only this, but for the time of death, the defendant was M-I-S-S-I-N-G from the party as well!"

"Is this true?" Hugh whispered to Carrie.

"I went to buy alcohol and food from the store. After all, most of the people there were drinking or drunk. I wasn't, though." She added before Hugh could ask. "I may be 21, but I'm not an idiot."

"Do you have a receipt?"

"No. I only keep receipts for clothing." Carrie asked.

(Because that would be too easy..) Hugh thought to himself.

"Anyways, there was no one else missing from the party at the time of the crime. Here is the A-U-T-O-P-S-Y." Robin took out a manilla folder.

"The court accepts this into the court record." Juniper asked.

***Snow's Autopsy added to the Court Record***

"Can you refresh my memory on the Court Record, Mr. O'Connor?" Carrie asked.

(Hmm, should I..?) Hugh wondered.

"Sure. All the evidence for a trial goes into the court record. From there, you can examine items, and see what you know about them. There are also portraits on everyone related to the trial."

"Okay, got it. Thanks!" Carrie smiled.

"The prosecution calls it's first W-I-T-N-E-S-S!" Robin spelled out.

A few minutes later, a scruffy looking detective was standing on the witness stand.

"Witness! State your N-A-M-E and occupation!" Robin said playfully.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, pal. I am a homicide detective." Gumshoe replied, smiling.

"Please testify as to what occurred the night of the crime." Robin said teasingly.

"Got it, sir!"

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~The Night of the Crime~**

**The party started at about 9:30. It was to celebrate the defendant's birthday.**

**At about 12:00, the victim was shot in the head, as it says in the autopsy.**

**At that time, the defendant was nowhere to be seen.**

**Therefore, the only person who could have done it is the defendant over there.**

* * *

"That is a rather short testimony." Hugh commented.

"There wasn't much information there, as the crime scene occurred near the water, but there was enough to convict the defendant." Gumshoe explained.

"Poor girl. To be arrested on your birthday.." Juniper said sympathetically. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**~The Night of the Crime~**

**The party started at about 9:30. It was to celebrate the defendant's birthday.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Why did the party start that late?" Hugh asked.

"Most people at the party were college students. They likely had classes earlier in the day." Gumshoe explained.

"Okay. Please continue." Hugh nodded his head.

* * *

**At about 12:00, the victim was shot in the head, as it says in the autopsy.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Are you sure about the time of death?" Hugh asked.

"No, but most of the people at the party described hearing a sound like a gunshot at about that time." Gumshoe said. Hugh slammed the desk.

'Well, then doesn't that mean that the crime could have occurred at any time!" Hugh commented.

"OBJECTION! The victim was shot. People would have heard the gunshot." Robin retorted.

"OBJECTION!" Not if they were both drunk and loud music was playing." Hugh replied.

"OBJECTION! No music was playing at midnight. The music player had died." Robin replied.

"OBJECTION! I know exactly what made that sound! And it wasn't a gun, either."

"Wh-WHAT!?" Robin reeled back in shock.

"This is what made the sound!" Hugh looked in the court record for that piece of evidence…

"TAKE THAT! When I investigated the crime scene, I found remains of firecrackers." He smirked. "Now, wouldn't you agree that firecrackers sound like gunshots?"

"OBJECTION! You can't prove when they were set off!"

(Agh, she's right..) Hugh started sweating.

"Anyways, the prosecution has another witness, one who will prove her guilt once and for all!"

"Really? Who?" Juniper asked, surprised. With a smile on her face, Robin replied,

"The defendant's boyfriend."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

***A/N The Court Record will be done in the POV of the defense attorney in charge of the case. So for this case, it is in the POV of Hugh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&amp;R, and have a good day!**

**~Skater**


	4. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, Part 2

"Wh-WHAT!?" Carrie yelped in shock.

"We can prepare the witness to testify, we just need five M-I-N-U-T-E-S, your Honor." Robin told Juniper.

"Very well. The court will take a five minute recess while the prosecution prepares the witness." Juniper announced as she banged her gavel.

* * *

"How COULD he?" Carrie cried.

"Who is your boyfriend, anyways?" Hugh asked.

"His name is Benjamin Churk, but everyone calls him Ben. Why the hell would he testify against ME, of all people? Why ME?" She asked, looking Hugh straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." Hugh admitted. "How long have you been dating?"

"About a year. Why are you asking me about him?"

"Just thought I should know more about the witness." Hugh shrugged."Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Well, this may not be important…" Carrie hesitated.

"Every little piece of information is important. You can tell me."

'...He and Snow were dating for about 6 months before he started dating me, but then Snow broke up with him."

"Really?" Hugh asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She never told me why, though."

***Carrie's testimony added to the Court Record***

Carrie suddenly took out her phone and started texting someone.

"Well, it looks like we have to go back into court. Are you okay to stand in court?" Hugh asked after a couple minutes.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Carrie replied, walking back into court as she put her cell phone away.

* * *

"Court is back in session. Did the prosecution prepare the witness?" Juniper asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Robin smiled.

"Very well. Bring him to the stand." Juniper banged her gavel.

* * *

A few minutes later, a young man with dark brown hair and grey eyes came to the stand. He was wearing a surfer's wetsuit, and had a surfboard.

"W-I-T-N-E-S-S, please state your name and occupation." Robin asked.

"My name is Benjamin Churk, but everyone calls me Ben. I am a surfer." Ben replied.

"Very well. Can you P-L-E-A-S-E testify on what you saw that night?" Robin asked him.

"I really don't want to, but for the truth, I will." Ben looked at Carrie with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Carrie." Carrie looked back at him as he started to testify.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~What I Saw~**

**It was about midnight.**

**Everyone, except for me, Snow, Carrie, and a couple other people were flat out drunk.**

**Snow asked Carrie to go outside to talk to her on the beach.**

**As Snow was my ex-girlfriend, and Carrie is my current girlfriend, I didn't want drama between the two of them.**

**I...eavesdropped on them. After a few minutes of arguing, Carrie took out a gun and shot Snow.**

* * *

"THE VICTIM WAS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!?" Juniper asked in shock.

"Yes, she was. However, about 6 months after we had first started dating, she heard some stupid rumor about me, and she broke up with me. Anyways, it's not important." Ben dismissed the thought.

"Before we proceed with the cross-examination, I would like to submit this picture of the crime scene to the court record." Robin interjected, presenting said picture.

***Crime Scene picture added to the Court Record***

"Very well. The defense may cross examine the witness." Juniper decided.

(Ben is being very vague.. I may need to ask more about what happened when Snow was shot.) Hugh though.

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**~What I Saw~**

**It was about midnight.**

**Everyone, except for me, Snow, Carrie, and a couple other people were flat out drunk.**

**Snow asked Carrie to go outside to talk to her on the beach.**

**As Snow was my ex-girlfriend, and Carrie is my current girlfriend, I didn't want drama between the two of them.**

**I...eavesdropped on them. After a few minutes of arguing, Carrie took out a gun and shot Snow.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Can you tell me more about what happened?" Hugh asked.

"Well, It was cold, so I stayed inside. Because of that, I didn't see much else." Ben explained.

(Hmm, what should I ask for more information about..?)

"Can you tell me more about the state of the crime scene after the victim was shot?" Hugh asked.

"I don't really want to recall that horrible scene.. there was blood everywhere.. And there was even blood splattered in Carrie's blonde hair.." Ben shuddered.

(Wait, what did he just say?) Hugh slammed the desk. "Witness! Please add that last statement to your testimony!"

"Okay..?"

* * *

**There was blood everywhere… It even got in Carrie's hair..**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Witness, if you're going to lie, at least make it a believable one." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Ben started sweating.

"Just take a look at the defendant! Do you see any blood on her?" Hugh demanded.

"OBJECTION! If I recall correctly, they make every suspect and prisoner shower! That is not a valid objection!" Robin interjected.

"OBJECTION! This is proven by more than just the defendant's appearance." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what?" Robin started sweating.

"TAKE THAT! As you can see, the crime scene is surprisingly clean for a murder." Hugh banged the desk. "Especially since the witness claims that there was a lot of blood!"

"Agh!" Ben accidently let go of his surfboard and it hit him in the head.

"OBJECTION! So? The witness simply made a M-I-S-T-A-K-E." Robin insisted. Juniper shook her head.

"Overruled. I'm sorry, Prosecutor Newman, but with the amount of blood the witness described, I doubt it. Please continue, Mr. O'Connor."

"Yes, Your Honor. The defense actually believes that this witness is correct."

"WHAT?" Robin yelped.

"At least, we believe that this witness was correct at one point. There was blood everywhere."

"OBJECTION! You have no proof of this!" Robin yelled.

"OBJECTION! Then we can spray for luminol at the crime scene! If I am correct, there should be a lot of bloodstains." Robin recoiled in shock at Hugh's words.

"Baillif! Send forensic to examine the crime scene!"

"Yes, your honor!" The ballif saluted and left.

"Mr. O'Connor, why are you going through all this trouble?" Juniper demanded.

"You see, the defense has a new suspect in mind." Hugh smirked.

"Really? Who?" Juniper asked.

"The defends indicts Benjamin Churk, on suspicion of the murder of Snow Humer!"

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

Carrie's Testimony: "Ben and Snow dated for 6 months before he started dating me. Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why."

Crime Scene Photo: A picture of the crime scene when it was discovered.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow, and is the girlfriend of Benjamin.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie, and is the ex-girlfriend of Benjamin.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

Benjamin Churk (22)- The defendant's boyfriend. Claims to have seen the murder.


	5. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, Part 3

"What the hell are you DOING!?" Carrie whispered angrily to Hugh.

"I must agree, Mr. O'Connor. Why have you accused the witness?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked, sweat causing his grip on his surfboard to falter.

"You see, it is very simple. When someone is shot, what is left at the crime scene?" Hugh asked.

"Well, there would be blood.. AGH!" Robin jumped back as she realized where Hugh was going.

"I see the prosecution sees where I am going with this. However, do you see blood here on the crime scene?"

"I see.." Juniper murmured.

"However, who here testified to the contrary?" Hugh asked. Pointing his finger, he added, "The witness, Benjamin Churk!" As he said this, Ben accidently let go of his surfboard and it hit him on the head again.

"OBJECTION! So, the witness was mistaken. So what?" Robin shrugged.

"Overruled. Like I said, the witness described too much blood to be mistaken. Continue, Mr. O'Connor."  
"Yes, your Honor. Ergo, the only one who could have killed Snow is Mr. Churk."

"Proof is everything, Mr. O'Connor. What proof do you have that he is the killer?" Juniper asked.

(Hmm, what proof do I have…?)

"Your Honor, I do not have proof." Hugh announced.

"That's what I thought." Ben smirked.

"That is because it has not come back yet! As soon as that report on the crime scene comes back, I will have my proof." Hugh smirked. (This is a huge gamble on my part, but we'll see how it goes..)

"OBJECTION!"

"M-miss Ohn! What are you objecting to!?" Juniper demanded, shocked.

"I-i object to the defense's claim! It is impossible!" Carrie replied nervously.

"What are you doing?" Hugh hissed.

"Ben could never kill someone. I know this! He-he.." Carrie trembled.

"Miss Ohn, what proof do you have?" Juniper asked.

"I don't have any, but-"

"Then I must overrule your claim." Juniper decided.

"Your Honor, If I may, can I say how I believe the crime went down?" Hugh asked.

"Go ahead, Mr. O'Connor." Juniper permitted.

"The defendant was having her birthday party at the time. Naturally, her boyfriend and best friend would be there."

"Okay, continue." Juniper said.

"Her boyfriend and best friend happened to be ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. However, according to the defendant, she did not know why they broke up." Hugh said, presenting Carrie's testimony. "What I believe happened was that Snow and Benjamin went to talk to each other outside. They had an argument, and it ended with Snow dead. In panic, Benjamin cleaned up the crime scene, and because of the cold, the time of the crime was changed to a point where the defendant had no alibi." The court burst into chatter. All eyes were on Ben. everything went silent. Suddenly, be started laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Ben clapped his hands.

"What is so funny?" Hugh demanded.

"That was a good story, Mr. O'Connor. But that's all it was. A story." Ben was suddenly serious. "You have yet to actually prove I did anything."

"What?"

"For example, how do you know that she has an alibi for the time of death?"

"HOLD IT! Ben, I do." Carrie smiled.

"What?" Ben started sweating again.

"I asked one of my friends to grab something from my house for me. She should be here any minute." Carrie put her hands on her hips. "This object, will show that I do, in fact, have an alibi!"

Just then, a bailiff came in with a girl.

"Is this the friend?" Juniper asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Carrie replied, looking at the girl, who had bright red hair pulled up in a messy bun and green eyes. She wore heels and a dress, with a cartigan over the dress.

"Witness, please state your name and profession." Juniper asked.

"My name is Cameron Baur. I am currently in college, studying psychology." Cameron said. "Here, Carrie." She added and gave her what looked like a receipt.

"Thank you so much, Caramel!" Carrie smiled.

"What is that?" Hugh asked Carrie.

"This is a receipt. Your honor, I would like you to look at the date these items were bought."

"Okay..Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Juniper looked shocked. "Th-this is dated the night of the murder!"

***Receipt added to the Court Record***

"WHAT!?" Ben dropped his surfboard again.

"This gives her an alibi!" Robin jumped back in shock once again.

"So, she has an alibi. You have one other thing to prove." Ben regained his arrogant attitiude.

"What is that?" Hugh frowned. He was sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Motive, Mr. O'Connor. Why would I kill Snow?" Ben smirked. "If you can't show that.. you don't have a case!" Hugh jumped back at Ben's words.

(Damn it, he's right…!)

"In that case.." Hugh slammed the podium, not sure where he was going with this. "Please testify as to your relationship with the victim!"

"OBJECTION! What is the point of this!" Robin demanded.

"I agree. Mr. O'Connor, if you cannot find a motive in this testimony, I will end the trial. Understood?" Juniper told the defense.

"Yes, your Honor." Hugh nodded.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Relationship With the Victim~**

**We were dating for about 6 months before I started dating Carrie.**

**Snow was very nice, even if she had no sense of humor.**

**However, one day, she heard a rumor about me.**

**She immediately broke up with me.**

**I was very upset about our breakup. That was when I met Carrie.**

* * *

"I don't see any type of motive in that testimony, Mr. O'Connor." Juniper stated.

"OBJECTION! I have yet to cross-examine the witness, your Honor." Hugh started sweating.

"Oh, right! Remember: No matter what, this is the last testimony. If you cannot establish a motive within this testimony, I will end the trial."

"I understand, your Honor." Hugh nodded his head. (This is the last testimony.. No time to waste! I have to go all out!)

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

Carrie's Testimony: "Ben and Snow dated for 6 months before he started dating me. Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why."

Crime Scene Photo: A picture of the crime scene when it was discovered.

Receipt: A receipt from the night of the murder. Gives Carrie an alibi.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

Benjamin Churk (22)- The defendant's boyfriend. Claims to have seen the murder.

Cameron Baur (20)- The defendant's friend.


	6. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, End

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Relationship With the Victim~**

**We were dating for about 6 months before I started dating Carrie.**

**Snow was very nice, even if she had no sense of humor.**

**However, one day, she heard a rumor about me.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! What exactly was this rumor?" Hugh asked.

"Well, someone who does not like me told her that I had cheated on her." Ben said.

(That sounds a little vague.. Should I press further?)

"Did she continue to spread the rumor?" Hugh pressed.

"Yes. I believe she told Carrie, and a couple other people. I was surprised when Carrie agreed to go out on a date with me despite that rumor." Ben awkwardly ruffled his hair.

"! Mr. Churk! Please add that statement to your testimony!" Hugh demanded. (This is it! The contradiction that opens up a motive!)

"I don't see what is so exciting about it, but okay." Ben shrugged.

* * *

**Snow heard a rumor that I cheated on her. She told a couple people, including Carrie.**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Mr. Churk, you've dug your own grave." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ben started sweating.

"Mr. Churk, you testified that Snow told Carrie about why she broke up with you, correct?" Hugh pressed.

"Yes. What about it?" Ben glared at Hugh.

"You see, that is the exact opposite of what the defendant testified to." Hugh replied smugly. "She said, to quote, 'Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why.'"

"!" Ben continued sweating.

"With this, your motive becomes clear! You killed Snow to prevent her from telling Carrie about the rumor!" Hugh pointed at Ben. "How about that, Mr. Churk?"

"No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Haha, sike!" Ben started laughing.

"What?!" Hugh was startled.

"Why would I kill someone over a simple rumor?" Ben shrugged.

"B-but I just showed you have a motive!" (Wait, did he just say..) Hugh pondered what he said. "!" (N-no way.. But it's the only way this all fits together.) Hugh looked at Ben. (It's obvious he killed Snow. If my suspicions are correct..)

"Mr. Churk. You are correct." Hugh smirked.

"OBJECTION! But that just destroys your C-L-A-I-M!" Robin started sweating.

"No. It doesn't." Hugh hit the desk. "After all, your motive isn't based off of a rumor, correct?"

"! Agh...!" Ben's grip on his surf board started slipping again.

"Mr. O'Connor, please be more specific." Juniper asked.

"You see, the 'rumor' that Snow heard.. was not a rumor at all." Hugh revealed.

"W-H-A-T?" Robin spelled out.

"It was the complete and honest truth. Mr. Churk! You were, and still are, cheating on your girlfriends!" Hugh pointed at Ben.

"Ha! Where's your proof?" Ben smirked.

"It's right at hand. As a matter of a fact, you have it right now!" (What does he have..?)

"Mr. Churk! Show us your cell phone!" Hugh asked.

"WHAT?" Ben dropped the surfboard on his head.

"Yes, Mr. Churk. Show us your cell phone." Juniper asked.

"Prosecutor Newman..? Please..."

"Witness. S-H-O-W us your phone." Robin said coldly.

"Even you've abandoned me? Stupid prosecutor." Ben scoffed.

"Enough is enough. Mr. Churk.." Hugh pointed at Ben. "Show us your phone!"

"No.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben dropped his surfboard on his head, as a baliff grabbed his phone.

"Your Honor! There are texts on here that confirm that he was indeed cheating!"

"Wh-WHAAAAAT?" Juniper gasped.

"So, I have a motive. So what? was I even there?" Ben smirked.

(If only that forensic report would come in..) Just as Hugh thought that, a baliff ran in.

"Your Honor! The forensic report is back!"

(Speak of the devil..) Hugh slammed the desk. "Well? What is it?"

"There was a large amount of blood detected at the crime scene!"

***Crime scene photo updated in the Court Record***

"You see, you were the only one who saw all that blood. After that, there was no blood." Hugh slammed the desk. "Ergo, the only person who could have killed Snow.. Was you! Benjamin Churk!" Hugh pointed at Ben.

"No.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben dropped his surfboard on his head, knocking his chin into the witness stand, which knocked him out.

* * *

"Prosecutor Newman? What has become of the witness?" Juniper asked.

"He has been placed under arrest." Robin said, smiling. "G-O-O-D job, Hugh."

"Th-thank you, Robin." Hugh nodded his head. "You too."

"This court finds the defendant, Carrie Ohn.."

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is now adjurned!" Juniper banged her gavel.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mr. O'Connor! Although.. why would he cheat on me?" Carrie frowned as she started thinking.

"I don't know." Hugh shrugged.

"And why would Snow not tell me about him being a player?"

"Actually.. I think I know why..." Hugh looked for that piece of evidence.

"TAKE THAT! She probably honestly thought that he had changed after they broke up. She knew you wanted to be with him.."

"So she let me have him." Carrie was silent for a minute. "Thank you again, Mr. O'Connor."

"You're very welcome, Miss Ohn. If you need any help, just let me know." Hugh bowed as the two left the courthouse and went their separate ways.

**The End**

Pun names

Carrie Ohn - Carry on

Benjamin (Ben) Churk - Bench work

Snow Humer - No humor

Cameron (Caramel) Baur - Caramel bar

***A/N First off, I want to thank all of you for the positive reviews! Every review means a lot to me, so thank you guys so much! Next, we have The Frozen Turnabout to look foward to! See you all then!**


	7. The Frozen Turnabout- Prologue

_Emotional terror filling my veins  
Pictures of the past I cannot contain  
Four pasts entwined  
Four destinies sealed  
A present that could possibly heal_

* * *

The girl shivered, in her lilac skating dress. She looked around. Oddly, she was the only one in this rink. After all, there WAS a competition going on. Maybe it was because the ice in this rink was being reconstructed. Why did she even go here? It was dark, not to mention cold. She shrugged as she looked down at her shiny gold medal with pride. Admittedly, if Savannah hadn't fallen, she would probably be wearing the silver rather than the gold. She thought back, remembering the look of shock on her rival's face as she saw that she had gotten second, rather than the first she had probably expected. Suddenly, she felt bad for her rival.

"Don't be stupid, Ilene." Ilene muttered to herself. What was she doing, feeling bad for the enemy? But despite this, she knew the pain of almost succeeding, but not quite enough. It would be tough for anyone, especially her younger rival. Ilene was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by a noise. Turning around, she saw a girl- about 3 years younger than herself, by the looks of it- walking towards her.

"Hollie? What are-" Ilene's voice cut off as she started backing up in fright. It wasn't Hollie herself that scared her.

It was the figure skating blade in Hollie's hand, seemingly glowing despite the darkness.

"Come ON, dammit!" Hollie yelled as Ilene realized that she was backed up into a wall. "When you die, I never have to deal with that STUPID little bitch again." Hollie thrust the blade forward to emphasize her point.

"Little bitch? Do you mean.." Ilene was at a loss for words.

"No, I mean the 80 year old judge. Of course I mean Savannah!" Hollie's blue eyes were glowing angrily. Before Ilene could reply, she felt something cold and sharp enter her stomach.

Then, everything went dark.

***A/N underlined text = red text in the games. Just to clarify things for you all :3**

**~Skater**


	8. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation

***A/N This takes place BEFORE the prologue. Just to clear up any confusion :)**

**9:15 AM 03/04/28**

**L.A Ice rink**

"Brr, Polly, it's freezing out here!" Trucy smiled at me, bouncing on her toes. Rather than the magician's cape and dress she usually wore, she wore a simple blue sweater over black leggings and blue boots.

"What did you expect? We are at an ice rink after all, Trucy." I retorted.

"Oh, come ON, Apollo! It's not that cold!" An 18 year old with long ginger hair pulled into a side ponytail ran up to us. She wore a yellow sundress with a cardigan over it, and boots.

"Yes, Athena, it is that cold." I muttered through my teeth. (H-how is she not cold..?)

(My name is Apollo Justice. I am a defense attorney. I've only handled 6 cases before, though.

This is Athena Cykes. She's the rookie at Wright Anything Agency, which is where we work. She's pretty good for a rookie, though.)

"Anyways, it looks like the next group of skaters is coming on the ice for the warmup. Do you want to watch?" Athena asked Trucy.

(Oh yeah, and this is Trucy Wright, the adopted daughter of my boss, Phoenix Wright. He couldn't take Trucy to see the figure skating competition, as he is currently handling a messy kidnapping case. So he asked us to take her.)

"Sure! Are you coming, Polly?"

"Yep. Let's go." I was jolted out of my thoughts as we headed towards the rink.

**9:30 AM 03/04/28**

**Rink #1**

When we got there, the skaters were already warming up. I watched the skaters, who all looked to be a very high level, but my eye kept being drawn to one who looked younger than the rest. She had caramel colored skin and brown hair pulled up in a bun, and tied with a pink, sparkly scrunchie that matched her dress. She landed some sort of triple jump, frowned, and skated towards one of the adults near the end of the rink.

"Trucy? Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the girl.

"That looks like it could be Savannah Lif. Looks like she's having trouble on that jump." She commented as the girl skated back and retried the jump, falling this time. The girl, exasperated, gave up and continued to warm up.

"How old is she?" I pressed further.

"It doesn't say here. But she is going last, though. We can ask." Trucy continued bouncing on her toes as she looked at the schedule.

***Competition Schedule added to the Court Record***

Just at that moment, everyone got off the ice, and one of the older girls skated on as the speaker announced,

"First up, doing a freestyle 9 artistic program, we have Ilene Dover!" The girl had platinum blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and a lilac dress. As she stopped, Trucy said,

"Come ON, Polly!" and shoved me as the music started. It was a beautiful song that she skated to. As we walked backstage, we came up to Savannah, who was stretching and playing on her phone.

"Hello!" The girl said, standing up as the three of us walked up.

(She's a lot shorter off the ice..) I noted. After all, she was less than half my height.

"I'm Savannah, but you can call me Sava. What are your guy's names?" Sava smiled at me as Trucy introduced us.

"Can you tell us about you, Sava?" I asked. (She seems pretty outgoing, I think we can get what we need from her.)

"Sure! I'm in freestyle 10, and I have been skating since before I could remember." Sava smiled some more, and started playing on her phone.

"Cool! How old are you?" Trucy asked.

"I'm six!" Both me and Athena were shocked, but Trucy didn't seem any different.

"You have very good grammar for a six-year old." Athena commented.

"I'm homeschooled." Sava explained, holding her phone.

Just then, I felt my bracelet tighten.

(Huh? M-my bracelet is reacting...?)

"What's wrong, Apollo?" Athena frowned.

"It's nothing.." I reassured her. (Why would she lie about her schooling?) "Anyways, what about your program? How's that going?" I asked. Sava smiled.

"It's going great! Well, at least until the triple lutz." She frowned. "That's the jump that I kept messing up on. I've been working on this program for the last 7 months!" She added. Sava continued playing on her phone.

"Oh! It's time for me to go on! See ya!" Sava ran off.

( How does she run in skates..?)

"Let's go watch her, Polly!" Trucy dragged me along.

* * *

3 minutes later, Sava skated off the ice, a frown on her face.

"You skated well, Sava." I heard one of the adults say.

"Not good enough! I fell on my triple lutz." Sava cried. "Ilene is sure to beat me!"

"It doesn't mat-"

"YES IT DOES!" Sava ran off.

"Can you guys go after her? We saw that she was friendly towards you earlier." The person turned towards us.

"Sure! Let's go, Apollo!" Athena jumped up and ran after the six year old.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level.

***DISCLAIMER- It is almost impossible to become freestyle 10 at age 6.***


	9. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p2

After about 10 minutes, we finally found Sava near a wall, where there were papers. She was looking at one and crying.

"I didn't expect this!" She pointed at the paper. She had gotten second place.

"That's not bad.." Trucy tried to comfort the crying 6 year old, despite Trucy being twice as tall.

"Yes, it is! Look who got first!" Sava pointed at the paper again. Ilene Dover got first place. "She's my rival." Sava explained. "She's also my friend. I hate losing to her though."

"You'll win next time." Athena tried to comfort her as well.

"You know what? I'm going to get my medal." Sava sighed, and walked off towards a table nearby.

"I'm going to watch the other skaters." Athena told me. "Can you keep an eye on Trucy?"

"Sure." I shrugged. As she left, I turned to Trucy and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we look at the shop over there?" She pointed at a shop where they had a bunch of dresses.

* * *

**10:05 AM 03/04/28**

**Pro Shop**

* * *

As we walked in, Trucy was immediately captivated by the sight of all the dresses."Are those figure skating blades?" Trucy asked. She ran up to the boots and blades.

"It looks like it. I don't know what type those are." I shrugged as Trucy ran to the dresses.

"Oh Polly! Look at the dresses. They're so pretty!" Trucy exclaimed, looking at me.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me as if you want them?"

"Because! They'll be perfect for my performances!" Trucy said, looking at one that was a shocking blue.

(I hope you don't feel too 'blue' after buying that..) Just then, I noticed that Sava, wearing her medal, was arguing with a girl who was older, and they had both just walked in. The girl had long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a long white shirt over leggings and ugg boots, with a brown cardigan over the outfit. She had a piece of what looked like holly leaves and red berries in her hair as well. The two were near where they sold the skating boots and blades.

We walked up to the duo in time to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Hollie, I don't need this right now." I heard Sava say.

"Ha! You're not even good at a sport you've been in since you joined us? I don't think you were even one yet." The older girl sneered.

(I don't need Athena's ears to tell that the girl doesn't like Sava..)

"Shut up! At least I don't sit on my butt all day complaining!" Sava retorted in an even higher pitch than usual.

"Even when she's insulting someone, she's sounds cute.." I whispered to Trucy.

"Oh! Apollo, Trucy!" Sava turned to us.

"Hi Sava! Who's this?" Trucy pointed at the older girl.

"My name is Hollie. Hollie Dai." Hollie stated coldly. Sava awkwardly started playing on her phone again. "Our little 'chat' is done. Goodbye, Savannah." Hollie said in a sarcastic, sickeningly sweet voice.

"Call me Sava." Sava muttered.

"Sava, do you go here often?" Trucy asked.

"Yes. I go here to buy skating dresses and other clothes." Sava held her phone again. "I'm here now, though, because I need to sharpen my skates."

"Oh. What type of skates do you have?" Trucy asked.

"Here, I'll show you." She picked up a boot and a blade off the wall.

"These are Jackson Elites, I think that's what they're called, and Ultima Matrix blades." Sava frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realized I'm going to need new boots soon. They're pretty expensive." Sava frowned.

"They can't be- WHAT THE?" I looked at the price.

"How much, Polly?" Trucy asked.

"They're almost $600!" I showed her.

"And that's JUST the boot." Sava said.

"Um, Polly? I'm hungry.." Trucy frowned.

"Okay, let's get something to eat. Sava, where is the foot court?" I asked the 6 year old.

"You just have to pass through rink #2!The rink is in the middle of redoing the entire room, although anyone can pass through it."

"Thanks Sava! Let's go, Trucy!" We walked into the rink.

* * *

**10:15 AM 03/04/28**

**Rink #2**

* * *

"Brr, it's even colder in here." Trucy shivered as we walked in and the door closed.

"Wait a minute.. What's that smell?" I frowned. It was very familiar. "Trucy, turn on the lights. Now."

"Okay!" Trucy ran to the door. A minute later, the lights were on, and as I witnessed the sight in front of me, I realized what that smell was.

A platinum blonde haired girl wearing a lilac skating dress was lying on the ice. There was a knife of some sort in her stomach, and it looked like she had long since stopped breathing.

"That's what that smell was.." I murmured. "We should investigate." I said to Trucy, who simply nodded.

"Who could have done this..?" She muttered. "Do you need me to call the cops?"

"Go ahead." As I said this, she ran out the other door. I turned my attention back to the body.

"Upon closer inspection," I muttered to myself. "this knife is a figure skating blade, and it looks like that Ultimate whatever blade Sava showed us earlier.."

***Blade added to the Court Record***

I turned my attention to the medal on her neck.

(First place medal..) "Well, I think I know who this is now.. Ilene Dover." I stated out loud to no one in particular. "She had just won over her rival as well. How sad."

Something else caught my attention. The blood.. it looked like there was some, but not much, at least, not as much as I had smelled.

(Maybe the murder was committed off ice..?) I turned towards one of the corners, which was giving off a scent of blood. Sure enough, there were blood stains all over.

"We're not dealing with a very experienced killer, are we?" I muttered. Even Sava would probably know to clean off a murder weapon. (It's just common sense!)

***Bloodstains added to the Court Record***

"Polly!" Trucy and Athena ran in, shocked.

"Trucy told me about what happened. What have you found so far?" Athena asked, suddenly serious.

"We aren't dealing with a very smart killer. They didn't even wipe the bloodstains over there." I pointed Athena in that direction

"Wow.." Athena murmured. Suddenly, there were police sirens all around.

"We should get out." I said. "Let the police investigate." As we all walked out, Sava ran up to us and the police ran in.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"There's been a murder." Trucy said, frowning.

"Wh-who was the victim?" None of us wanted to answer that.

"Ilene." I told her.

"No.." Sava murmured.

"FREEZE, PAL!" A scruffy looking detective ran up to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, pal. Call me Detective Gumshoe." He looked at Sava. "How old are you?"

"M-me? I'm six.." Sava mumbled.

"I see. The killer was too short to reach the bloodstains, and too young to realize that the bloodstains needed to be wiped off."

(Wh-WHAT?)

"What is your name, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"I'm Savannah Lif, call me Sava.."

"Savannah Lif, you're under arrest for the murder of Ilene Dover!" Gumshoe announced, putting her in handcuffs.

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didin't know to clean up the stains.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to know Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.


	10. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p3

**9:23 AM 03/05/28**

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

(After Sava was arrested, the police drove everyone off the crime scene.)

"I can't believe this, Apollo!" Athena told me, clenching her fists angrily. "Arresting a six-year old for murder because 'she's the only one who could do it, as she didn't know to clean up the bloodstains'? Any of the kids at that rink could have done it, then!"

"I know, Athena. We'll get her an aquittal." I replied.

"Fine. But I swear, I'm going to give that detective a piece of my mind!" Athena calmed down.

"Apollo! Can I talk to you for a second?" A man with spiky black hair walked up to us.

"Mr. Wright! What is it?" I asked my boss.

"Sounds like a tough case." He commented.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We know she didn't do it." I reassured him.

"The suspect is six years old, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Savannah Lif, but everyone calls her Sava." I told him.

"Hmm.. Apollo."

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"Here." He gave me a green jewel in the shape of a 9. "It's a good luck charm."

"Thanks..?" (Why a good luck charm?)

"Trucy knows how to use it. Show it to her." Phoenix walked off again.

(And why the vague talk..?) I walked over to Trucy. "Hey, Trucy?"

"Yes, Polly?"

"What's this? Your dad gave me it." I showed her the jewel. She gasped.

"That's...! I'm coming with you to the detention center. Let's go, Athena!" Trucy ran out.

* * *

**9:45 AM 03/05/28**

**Detention Center**

* * *

"Hello Sava." I said to the girl. She looked absolutely miserable. "So.. What can you tell us about the case?"

Silence greeted my words. Sava looked away.

"Okay, then, what else can you tell us about you? We only know that you ice skate, and that's about it." More silence.

"What should I do, guys? I turned sheepishly to Athena and Trucy.

"Ask her if she did it." Trucy said.

"Okay. Sava, tell me honestly. Did you kill Ilene Dover?"

"...I.."

(! What?)

"I... I KILLED HER! I ADMIT IT!" She cried.

*BAM*

Suddenly, all I saw was Sava. then, some chains appeared and four red locks appeared.

"What the-"

"You see them, don't you?" Trucy asked.

"The locks? Yes."

"They're called psyche-locks. Daddy uses that jewel to see them to see if one is lying."

"The one shaped like a nine?"

"Yes. It's called a Magatoma. Daddy got it from his girlfriend."

(Girlfriend...?)

"How many locks are there?" Trucy asked.

"Four."

"Then you need four pieces of evidence to prove she is lying." Trucy replied as the locks faded away. "When you have the evidence, present the magatoma to her."

(Okay, so this jewel can tell if one is lying.. That means Sava is innocent! But why would she confess to a murder she didn't commit..?)

"I'm detecting a lot of discord from her when she confessed." Athena told me. "As well as plenty of fear."

"She is innocent. I know that for a fact." I replied. "Sava, we will defend you in court."

"B-but I'm guilty! I did it!" She yelled desperatly.

"We'll see about that." I retorted.

"You know how to handle the locks, right?" Trucy asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. Good luck in your investigation!" Trucy left.

"Let's go investigate, Athena." I said.

"Don't worry, Sava, we'll get you off the hook!" Athena smiled.

* * *

**10:30 AM 03/05/28**

**Rink #2**

* * *

As we walked in, we were greeted by the detective.

(What was his name again..? Gumtree? No, Gumshoe!)

"Hello, pals. I assume you are the girl's lawyers?" Gumshoe said.

"Yes. I don't believe we introduced ourselves yesterday. My name is Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena.

"Nice to meet you, pals. Just so you know.."

(Great, are we not allowed to investigate or something?)

"..I'm under orders to let you do whatever here. You can also ask me anything."

"What?" Athena asked, shocked.

"The prosecutor in charge said to me, 'let the defense do whatever, as long as they don't forge anything'."

"Awesome! Athena smiled.

"Anyways, who is the prosecutor in charge?" I asked.

"His name is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi."

(Why does that last name sound so familiar..?)

"He's actually one of the few prosecutors who don't care about a win streak. All he cares about is the truth." Gumshoe said.

"Really?" Athena looked surprised.

"That's a lot different than most of the prosecutors we've seen!" I added.

"Yeah, pals. He even investigates himself! Although he isn't here yet.." Gumshoe looked to the side. "He and Prosecutor Edgeworth are the few prosecutors I've liked working under, to be honest."

"You worked under the chief prosecutor?" Athena was surprised

"Yeah, back when he was still a normal prosecutor." Gumshoe chuckled.

"Anyways, What can you tell us about the crime so far?"

"Well, we deduced that the crime occured off ice, in that corner over there." He pointed out the corner with the bloodstains. "The criminal then dragged the body onto the ice."

"Okay, then-" I started to say.

"Why the HELL would you arrest a six year old for the murder?" Athena interjected angrilly. "Based on what you said yesterday, any of the little kids could have done it!"

"Yeah, that's true, but that was one of the reasons." Gumshoe said.

"Huh?" Athena was confused.

"You know the murder weapon, right?"

"Yeah, it was a figure skating blade." Athena slowly stated.

"Well, we found some fingerprints on it. To be specific... The defendant's."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (?)- (shadow profile) The prosecutor in charge of this case.


	11. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p4

"Wh-WHAT?" Athena yelped.

***Blade updated in Court Record***

"Sorry, pal. But you can't ignore the evidence." Gumshoe shrugged.

"What about motive! She can't possibly have a motive!" Athena insisted.

(I'm sorry Athena..)

"She does have a motive, pal." Gumshoe said. "You know it, right?" He asked me.

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "Her motive is the fact that Ilene beat her in competition. You remember her reaction, right?"

"True.." Athena frowned.

"Gumshoe? Do you know anything about Savannah?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, pal. I looked up her information at this rink." He pulled out a card. "...You may want to hold onto this."

"Okay..? Wait, WHAT?" My Chords of Steel kicked in, making my voice extra loud as I read the card.

"Jeez, Apollo! You need to lay off the Chords of Steel exersizes." Athena looked at the card. "Is this where she lives?" As I nod, she seems as shocked as I was.

"Wha?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it eiether. I never would have thought she was an orphan." Gumshoe looked away again. "If you want to know more, you may want to visit the orphanage."

***Card added to the Court Record***

"I have a couple more things to ask about the case." I say, changing the subject.

"Sure, go ahead." Gumshoe smirked.

"Is there a witness or anything?" I questioned.

"Yep! She's over there." He pointed at a girl who was Trucy's height. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a pink, ruffled spaggetti strap tank top and white jeans, and she was talking to a blonde girl with holly leaves in her hair.

(Hollie..?) "Thank you!" I walked over to her.

"Hi!" The girl said in a bubbly voice. as she noticed me."I'm Dina Maite! What's your name?"

"I'm Apollo Justice. Nice to meet you. You witnessed the murder, right?"

"Yep! That nice detective over there told me to, like, tell you whatever!" Dina smiled.

(She seems oblivious...) "So..What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream! I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah." She told in her bright, bubbly voice.

(If this testimony stands true, then..)

"HOLD IT! Dina, why were you so angry when you talked about Sava?" Athena interjected.

"What are you talking about? I'm not angry at all!" She started sweating.

"Do you have a grudge of sorts against Sava?" I asked.

"..."

*BAM*

All I could see was Dina. Then, two psyche-locks appeared.

"..!" (She's not telling, eh?) The locks disappeared, and she said,

"I think you guys should leave now."

"Let's go, Athena. I don't think we'll get anything else out of her." I said, looking at the card to find the address of the orphanage.

* * *

**11:30 AM 03/05/28**

**Child's Care Orphanage**

* * *

Sounds of children playing filled the air. As Athena and I walked in, however, the children's chatter quickly changed.

"Are they adopting?"

"I don't think so, Mr. White isn't here."

"Looks like the director isn't here right now." Athena sighed.

"Are you looking for Mr. White?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me say. Turning around, I saw a young man. He looked to be a bit older than me. He had light brown hair that waved out to the sides, and a tuft of hair at the top of his head shaped like a question mark. He wore a black overcoat with the collar pulled up, and a white shirt underneath. He also had on black sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes, and he wore white gloves, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Because if you are, he's talking with Miss Savannah." He pushed up the sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked. He pulled out a baton.

"I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi." He bowed.

"My name is Apollo Justice, and this one is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena, who seemed to be lost in her own world. As I said her name, she snapped out of it, and said,

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" She then started playing with her hair.

"I assume you are Miss Savannah's defense attornies?" Yumihiko asked.

(He seems pretty confident. He's also pretty polite.)

"Yes, we are. And you are the prosecutor, correct?" I replied. Yumihiko nodded.

"I look foward to seeing you in court. Well, anyways, ask me whatever!" Yumihiko smiled.

(Really? This guy is awesome!)

"Okay, so what do you have so far on the case?" I asked.

"Well, we've gotten the autospy report, so I can guess how to crime went down." He replied. "I think that after the victim got her medal, she went into the second rink. That's when she was killed."

"But how did they get the blade from the pro shop? I asked.

"They snuck out the back door of the pro shop. There's no security system back there." He explained.

"Ah." I replied, looking at Athena, who was still brushing her fingers through her hair.

(Why isn't she talking?) Suddenly, it hit me.

(Oh...)

"Anyways, is there any evidence that we should know of?" I asked, smiling at what I had just realized.

"Well, first, there is the autospy report." He handed it to us.

"ATHENA!" As I yelled her name, she snapped out of her mind.

"Ah! What, Apollo?" She said angrilly. "You didn't need to yell!" She growled.

"We have the autospy." I told her as I heard Yumihiko chuckle.

***Autospy Report added to the Court Record***

"The victim died from a stab wound to the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be found due to the cold nature of the ice rink." I read.

"Um, why does cold weather change the time of death?" Athena asked nervously.

"It slows down rigor mortis, or decomposition of the body." Yumihiko explained, pushing up his sunglasses.

"Another piece of evidence is the crime scene photo." Yumihiko handed it to us.

***Crime Scene photo added to the Court Record***

"Huh. That's a pretty cute dress the victim has on." Athena commented under her breath.

(Seriously? Her dress is what catches your eye?) "There isn't much blood on the ice." I noted.

"The crime occurred off ice." Yumihiko pointed out solemnly.

"I know. Speaking of which, that detective said that under the conditions of the crime scene, only Sava could do it." I asked.

"Yeah, about that.. I have my doubts about this case." Yumihiko took out his baton and started playing with it. "For example, the bloodstains. I talked to Miss Savannah a bit earlier. She seems too smart to not clean up the bloodstains. Which means, I don't think she did it." He put away the baton as Athena and I gasped in shock.

"Who do you suspect?" I questioned.

"To be honest, I don't have any evidence that points away from Miss Savannah." He admitted. "However, I suspect that witness."

"You mean Dina?" Athena frowned.

"Yes." Yumihiko pushed up his glasses again.

"But she's 11!" Athena objected.

"And the defendant is 6. If she can be accused of murder, a girl twice her age can commit murder." Yumihiko retorted. Athena flinched.

"That's pretty cold, don't you think?" I asked.

"The truth isn't always sunshine and rainbows." He replied. " Sometimes, the truth hurts. But we all have to deal with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

*BAM*

All of a sudden, I could only see Yumihiko. Then, one by one, the locks apeared. 5 of them.

(5 locks? Oh boy..)

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. Is an orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness.


	12. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p5

As the locks faded away, Yumihiko said,

"I need to go now. Good luck on your investigation." As he left, I turned to Athena, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Someone has a crush~" I sang teasingly.

"No I don't!" Athena glared at me.

"Athena. When it's obvious to me that you have a crush on someone, then you have a crush on someone." Athena looked shocked as I said that.

"True." She admitted.

"So you DO have a crush on him!" I pointed at her.

"NO! Anyways, it's not important." She changed the subject.

"Right. We should speak to Sava again." (And see what my bracelet reacted to..)

* * *

**12:05 PM 03/05/28**

**Detention Center**

* * *

"Hello again, Sava!" I smiled at the girl. "We have a couple questions for you."

"Oh! Um.. go ahead?" She smiled nervously.

(She seems a little out of it..)

"Sava? Could you repeat what you said about your schooling?" I asked, readying my bracelet.

"Um, sure? I'm homeschooled." She was obviously confused.

"GOTCHA! Sava, if you want to be found not guilty, you have to stop lying to us." I told her as she became the only one I could see, and the odd background appeared.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked, holding on to her phone.

"When you said that you were homeschooled, I noticed that your grip on your phone tightened." As I stated the last part, Sava started biting her nails nervously.

"What do you mean? My parents teach me whatever I need. That way, I have more time to skate." She squeaked.

(This is it!) "Sava, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you're lying to me again.." She started biting her nails again as I dug through the evidence.

"TAKE THAT! Sava, the detective looked up your information." I told her.

"..!" Sava started sweating as she continued to bite her nails.

"Do you recognise this card?" I held out the card to the orphanage.

"! H-how did..?" She squeaked again.

"Sava. It is impossible for you to be homeschooled. After all, you are an orphan!" I pointed at her.

"EEEK!" She yelped as she dropped her phone in shock. As everything returned to normal, she said, "You got me. I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry." Athena frowned. "How old were you when.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I was 1. I don't remember it, but Mr. White told me that's how I lost my parents." She confided. "I don't want pity. That's why I lied." She confessed.

"It's okay, just please tell us the truth from now on." I told the six year old.

"On things that I can, I'll tell you." Sava promised.

(That was an odd way to put it.)

"So, can you tell me about your orphanage?" I asked.

"Sure! I was brought there when I was 1. Most of the adults there like me. For example, Mr. White, the cook, the teacher.." She stopped after that.

"Who else?" I pressed some more.

"That's all the adults there." She replied.

(What kind of orphanage has only 3 employees?) "What about the other kids?" I asked.

"I'm...Not exactly on the best terms with them. They're mean." She cringed.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, suddenly serious.

"They push me around, call me names, curse at me.." She suddenly covered her mouth. "Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Who won't let you say that? The prosecutor?" I asked.

"I can't say. It's not Mr. Ichiyanagi, though." She smiled. "He was so kind and patient. He listened to everything I had to say."

"We should probably keep a copy of what she said about the other kids at the orphanage." Athena told me.

*Sava's testimony written down*

(I think we should leave this topic alone for now..)

"Hey Sava!" I changed the subject. "What do you think about the prosecutor?" She immediately brightened up.

"Oh! He's amazing! He gave me candy! He was also so nice as he asked me about what I knew!"

"Can you tell us what you told him?"

*BAM*

I was greeted with the same four psyche-locks as before.

(I need to break these before getting more information.. But I don't have the evidence to break them yet.)

Then it hit me.

(But, I know another set of locks I can break.)

"See you later, Sava!" I told her.

"Y-you're leaving?" She asked.

"I need more information." I explained. "And I know where to get it."

"Okay then, come back once you have that information!" She left.

* * *

**12:30 PM 03/05/28**

**L.A Rink **

**Rink #2**

* * *

"Hello, Dina!" I said. Thankfully, she was still there.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Smith!" She called back.

(Where did that come from...?) " Um, it's Mr. Justice, actually." I explained.

"Whoops. I messed up." Dina giggled.

(Who mixes up Justice and Smith..?)

"Anyways, I have some questions to ask you." I stated.

"Go ahead!" She smiled.

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I took out the magatama.

*BAM*

The two psyche-locks appeared once again, and she was the only one I could see.

* * *

**~Why you hate Sava~**

* * *

"So, Dina, why do you not like Sava?" I asked.

"Whoa, woah, woah! Let's back it up. How do you know that we are even connected? I mean, I only knew her name from the nice police here!" She pouted.

(Liar!) "Dina. I know you are connected. And this is the reason why.."

I looked through the evidence.

"TAKE THAT! Does this card look familiar to you?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes it does. I live there, after all. Why- What's with that smirk?" She looked at me.

"Guess who else said they lived there?" I was smiling now. "Savannah Lif, also known as Sava!"

"Augh!" She flinched.

I heard the sound of glass shattering as one of the locks broke.

"Okay, so we live at the same place. So what?" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yes, we lived at the same place. That doesn't mean we talked." Dina retorted.

"I'm sorry, but that one's not going to fly." I looked for that piece of evidence..

"TAKE THAT! Sava herself told us she was being bullied." I told her.

"That's terrible!" Her eyes widened. "To be bullied because she's different.."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Know what?" She replied innocently.

"Know what she was being bullied for." As I stated those last few words, she started sweating.

"!"

"I don't know about you, but that sounds like something only one of the bullies would know." I pointed at her. "Admit it! You are one of Sava's bullies!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Her last psyche-lock broke as she screamed.

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	13. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p6

***A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I've posted on Deviantart some of the character profiles so far! I only have ****Sava****, Dina, and Hollie as of now, but I'm working on the profiles for the other characters.**

**You can find the profiles in my profile. I recommend you look at those BEFORE reading this chapter. It's necessary to the plot of this case. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**~Skater**

* * *

**Athena POV**

"Why, Dina? Why would you bully a six-year old?" I demanded angrily.

"Look at me, then her. What's the difference." Dina stated.

"Her skin is darker, and-" Apollo started to say.

"Exactly! She's the only one at the orphanage like that!" Dina stated.

"I swear to god, if I wouldn't be arrested for it, I would slap you!" I snapped. Dina looked at me, and I felt surprise emanate from her.

"Are you an idiot? How would you feel if you were bullied because your skin color was different? You should be ashamed of yourself!" I practically spit out at the 11 year old. Dina felt shame for a minute, and then anger.

"It wasn't my idea, though!" She snapped back. "Not my problem, I shouldn't be blamed for it." She shrugged.

"Who's idea was it, then?" I demanded. "Who was enough of an idiot to bully a kid?"

"Don't call Hollie an idiot!" Dina snapped. She then covered her mouth. "Whoops.." She started feeling...Scared?

(Is she scared of Hollie?)

"Didn't they teach you about bullying at the orphanage?" I glared at Dina. "Even if you just stood back and watched, you are every bit as guilty of bullying as the person bullying someone."

"You know what? Screw this. I'm leaving." She ran off.

"Dina, wait!" Apollo called after her.

"No, Apollo." I put my hand on his shoulder. I was still mad at him for teasing me about having a crush on that prosecutor..

(Widget, if you blurt my thoughts, I will personally flush you down the toilet.)

**[That stupid girl! She should be ashamed of herself!]**

"For once, I agree with Widget." Apollo told me.

"I think that's all the investigating we are going to get done today." I told him.

"I don't agree. We told Sava we'd head back once we got more information." Apollo reminded me.

(Oh yeah, I forgot!)

"Let's head back!" I pushed past him as I ran for a taxi.

* * *

**1:45 PM ****03/05/28**

**Detention****Center**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

We bumped into a certain blonde as we got there.

"Oh. It's you guys." Hollie crossed her arms and looked at us scornfully.

"We need to talk with our client." Apollo explained. Hollie blocked us from coming in.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't need to talk to you." Hollie glared at us.

"Excuse me?" I glared back at her. I heard a sigh from Apollo. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I'm almost the same height as you." She smirked. "It really doesn't matter in the long run who's older. I'm probably stronger than you both combined."

"You want to go there?" I demanded. "YOU WANT TO FREAKING GO THERE?"

"That's not the brightest idea." I heard Apollo mutter. "She threw a cop over her head once. The cop fell on top of me and got knocked out."

"Ha! I could pick you up!" She retorted.

"Prove it." I smirked.

"Huh?" She looked at me, confused.

"You said you could pick me up, right? Prove it! I dare you!" I told her.

"Um, maybe later...?" She ran away.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled after her. We then went to Sava.

"Did you find that information you were talking about.?" Sava asked as soon as she saw us.

"Yes, we did, Sava." Apollo smiled. "We found someone else who probably did it, and they have a motive."

Sava froze up.

"Don't blame someone else! I told you, I did it!" Every word was practically drenched in discord.

"Sava.." My sentence trailed off.

"What?" Sava smiled at me.

"It's Dina. One of the girls who bullied you." I told her. She dropped her phone in shock again.

"O-oh really?" Sava started sweating. "Yo-you figured out who one of the people who bullied me was?"

"Yeah, we did, we figured out who did it, Sava! Why aren't you celebrating?" Apollo asked.

"I did it. Don't blame someone else for it." Sava frowned.

"Why are you trying to take the blame? Even Prosecutor Ichiyanagi doesn't think you did it." I demanded.

"I-I can't say. I'm sorry." She looked at her phone again.

(Not, I won't say, but, I can't say..?)

"You said you wouldn't hide anything from us! Sava, please tell us!"

"I said I would tell you about things that I could tell you about!" Sava yelled. "This is one of the things I absolutely cannot tell you." She lowered her voice.

"Okay, then, can you tell us about Dina?" Apollo asked.

"Dina is the only other girl in the orphanage who does a sport like I do." Sava held her phone. "She's a gymnast. And a very talented one at that."

"None of the other girls do sports?" I asked.

"They consider shopping a sport." She said. "I like shopping, but I prefer to use money towards ice time. They literally do nothing but shop and complain all day."

"Oh." (I get the sense that she isn't very girly. Also, I think she's confusing complaining and gossiping..) "Anything else?"

"She's best friends with Hollie." Sava explained, disgust in her voice. "I have no idea how she can stand her."

"Hollie isn't exactly nice to you either, I gather?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's not the nicest orphan at the orphanage." Sava confirmed.

"She didn't exactly come across as warm and welcoming." I agreed.

"Well, is there anything else you want to ask me?" Sava looked at Apollo.

"Why can't you tell us about certain things?" He demanded. "Sava, that information could be necessary to getting you aquitted!"

"But I did it! I stabbed my rival! I'll even tell you my motive!" She cried.

"Sava, please don't make my job harder than it already is. I know what the prosecution will assert your motive is." He tried to calm her down.

"B-but I thought you said he doesn't think I didn't!" Sava pointed out.

"He's doing his job, which is to get you convicted." I explained.

"Which I deserve.." She muttered.

"Look, Sava. You can tell us anything, okay? We can tell when you lie." She started biting her nails as Apollo told her that. "So it's easier to just come clean and tell us everything."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't." Sava turned away. "I-I'm gonna leave!" She ran out before we could stop her.

"Well, that's everything we've got to investigate. Let's go back to the office." Apollo said, turning to leave.

* * *

**2:30 PM 03/05/28 **

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

"Hello, Polly, Athena!" Trucy greeted us as we walked in.

"Hi Trucy!" I said back as I sat on the couch. I opened Widget and started working on a psychological profile.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked after also saying hi to Trucy.

"I'm making a psychological profile on Sava." I explained. I inserted the data into Widget, and came up with a profile.

"She is a very driven person, however, as she is a child, she is easily manipulated. If one is persuasive enough, she will do whatever they ask. She is extremely determined at anything she does and will do anything for those whom she trusts. It is hard for her to trust people, though." I read.

"Really? Then, what does that mean?" Apollo asked, frowning.

"I have absolutely no idea. But anyways, we have a trial to go to tomorrow, and we should prepare for it." I told him.

"You are absolutely correct. What do we have so far?" Apollo asked.

"Let's see.. the victim was killed in an ice rink, during the competition. The murder weapon was a skating blade, and the crime occurred off the ice. However, the body was moved onto the ice." I recited.

"Correct. Also, for some reason, Sava is faking a confession." Apollo put his finger to his forehead in thought.

"Maybe she's trying to protect someone?" I asked, flicking my earring.

"No, I doubt it. But hopefully, that will be revealed in court tomorrow." Apollo looked at me. "Are you ready, Athena?"

"You bet!" I smiled, throwing a peace sign. "The Cykes Brigade is psyched and ready to rock!"

Apollo shook his head, laughing.

"Oh, Polly! I have a magic trick!" Trucy pulled out her Magic Panties. 'one, two, and three!" She pulled the autopsy report out of her magic panties. When Apollo and I looked at her, she replied,

"What? They're legal briefs." She smiled as Apollo and I groaned at the pun.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

* * *

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	14. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 1

**9:20 AM 03/06/28**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

* * *

**Apollo POV**

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Athena was watching something on her Widget Screen, and called out,

"Do you have to do that every time?" I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Why don't you try it, Athena? Say it with me! I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

"I'M ATHENA CYKES, AND I'M FINE!"

"YOU GUYS ARE MY LAWYERS, AND YOU'RE LOUD!" Sava yelled in her squeaky voice as she walked in. Athena and I laughed as she smiled.

"Ready for the trial today?" I asked her.

"Yep." She shifted her weight to the other foot uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Sava?" Athena asked.

"I decided to plead guilty." Sava confessed.

"What? But you didn't do it!" I retorted.

"Thank you for helping me and beliving in me. But in the end, I'm the only one who could have done it. I'm sorry." Sava bit her nails.

"Sava.." Athena was at a loss for words.

(What do we do now? My client is confessing to the crime, yet it's obvious she's lying!)

"Court will start in 5 minutes. Will the defense and defendant please head for the courtroom?" The bailif announced.

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Savannah Lif." The judge announced. "Is the prosecution and defense ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor." Yumihiko answered.

"The defense is also ready." Apollo added.

"Very well. Prosecutor Ichiyanagi, please state your opening sentence."

"Yes, your Honor. The crime occured at the local ice rink, in the middle of a competition. The victim had finished their program, and got their medal." Yumihiko stated.

"Shortly after, the victim went into one of the ice rinks that was closed. The victim was stabbed with this figure skating blade off of the ice, and the body was then moved onto the ice. Here is the autospy report for the court." He held out the folder.

"The court accepts this into the Court Record." The judge nodded. " I do have a question, though."

"Yes, your Honor?" Yumihiko asked, pushing up his sunglasses.

"If the rink was closed, how could they hold a competition there?" Ths judge asked in surprise.

(Well, I guess that could be confusing..) Apollo thought, sweating.

"You see, not the entire building was closed. Just one of the rinks. I'll show you what I mean on this diagram of the building." Yumihiko pulled out a map. "As you can see, within the building, there are two ice rinks. The first rink, rink #1, was the rink they were competiting in. Rink #2 was closed to rebuild the ice. However, people could still go through it because that is the easiest way to get to the cafè."

"The court accepts this map into the Court Record." The judge announced.

***Diagram added to the Court Record***

"Anyways, the prosecution would like to call its first witness." Yumihiko pulled out his baton and started playing with it.

* * *

A minute later, Detective Gumshoe was at the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumihiko asked.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, and I am the head detective on this case, pal." He replied.

"Detective, please testify as to the evidence found at the crime scene." Yumihiko told the detective, while tapping his baton on his hand.

* * *

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Evidence at the Crime Scene~_**

**_Well, first off, pal, there is the murder weapon, which is a figure skating blade._**

**_Next, we found bloodstains off of the ice._**

**_We also found the defendant's fingerprints on the victim's dress._**

**_You can probably see why we think the defendant did it, right pal?_**

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?" Apollo jumped back in surprise. "Her fingerprints were on Ilene's dress?"

"Yeah, pal. Sorry about that." Gumshoe frowned.

"Anyways, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

* * *

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Evidence at the Crime Scene~_**

**_Well, first off, pal, there is the murder weapon, which is a figure skating blade._**

**_Next, we found bloodstains off of the ice._**

**_We also found the defendant's fingerprints on the victim's dress._**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Detective Gumshoe, there's something wrong with your testimony." Apollo put his finger on his forehead in thought.

"Really? What?" Gumshoe asked.

"The defendant's fingerprints were on the victim's dress, right? Answer me this: How did they get there?" Apollo smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ah! I see where you're going with this!" Athena said.

"Well, obviously, the defendant dragged the victim onto the ice." Gumshoe chuckled.

"Really now? Well, I say that's not likely." Apollo smiled.

"Huh?" Gumshoe asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that's impossible."

"OBJECTION! Are you talking about the defendant versus the victim's physical properties?" Yumihiko asked.

"Exactly. If we look at the information about the victim, and compare it to the defendant, you'll see what I mean."

"!" Gumshoe looked surprised as he looked at the data.

"You see, the victim was 5'5, and weighed about 135 pounds. However, the defendant is only about 2'6, and weighs 25 pounds."

"Sava certainly is a petite little girl." Athena muttered to herself.

"Tell me this, detective. How do you drag someone onto the ice that is three feet taller than you and over five times your weight?" Apollo pointed at Gumshoe.

"Ah!" Gumshoe was shocked.

The court burst into chatter.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge banged his gavel. "Detective! What does this mean?"

"I'll tell you, your Honor." Apollo interjected. "It means that it was impossible for my client to kill her!"

"OBJECTION!" Yumihiko smirked. After a moment, he said,

"Actually, there is a way." He pushed up his sunglasses as he said this. "Your Honor, do you know how the skaters first practice their jumps?"

"Prosecutor Yumihiko, I don't see the relevance of this. However, no, I do not know." The judge answered.

"They use a jump harness." Yumihiko explained, presenting a picture of said jump harness. "If you look at it, it has a special mechanism, with multiple pulleys."

"!" Apollo started sweating.

(He's not going where I think he's going with this, is he..?)

"Mr. Justice. You know what pulleys do, correct?" Yumihiko looked expectantly at the defense attorney, tapping his baton on his hand.

"Yeah, they make it easier to lift things-" Apollo stopped midsentence as he realized what exactly that meant.

"Correct. With this amount of pulleys, anyone could lift anything." Yumihiko pointed with his baton. "Even if that 'thing' was five times your weight!"

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

* * *

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	15. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 2

***A/N I updated the profiles! Again, the link is in my bio. It now includes Ilene, Carrie, and Snow. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :3**

"OBJECTION! My client is too small to reach the jump harness!" Apollo interjected.

"OBJECTION! Nice try, but that's not true. There is a rope with a handle on it attached to the jump harness. The coaches hold onto it when they use the jump harness. If she were to jump and grab the handle, she could use the harness." Yumihiko pointed again as he said that.

"OBJECTION! That is only a possibility!" Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! Actually, we have proof. We did a fingerprint check on the handle and a luminal test on the harness part. We found blood, which is the victim's." Yumihiko countered.

"OBJECTION! The victim could have gotten a nosebleed last time they were on the jump harness!" Apollo interjected.

"OBJECTION! I wasn't finished!" Yumihiko glared at Apollo. "Anyways, we also found the defendant's fingerprints on the handle. Therefore, the jump harness was used to move the body, by the defendant!" Yumihiko pointed as he finished his statement.

"Agh!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

(Th-this guy is really good!)

***Jump harness added to the Court Record***

"Anyways, we have another witness that will prove the defendant's guilt." Yumihiko started playing with his baton.

"Really? Who?" The judge asked, surprised.

"A young girl who was walking to the cafè. She wanted to get something to eat while she watched the skating, but wound up witnessing a murder." Yumihiko smirked.

"Very well. Bring in the witness!" The judge asked.

* * *

A minute later, Dina was at the stand, standing on a box.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumhiko asked.

"My name is Dina Maite. You can say that I'm a gymnast." Dina smiled.

"A gymnast? What can you do?" The judge asked, surprised.

"You know, flips, walkovers, splits, the like." She replied casually.

(That's certainly more than I can do...)

"She says casually." Apollo whispered to Athena.

"I cannot do that.." Athena said, sweating.

"*ahem* If we were to get on with your testimony?" Yumihiko asked.

"What I saw, right?" Dina asked in a bubbly voice.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. _**

**_Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream!_**

**_ I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! _**

**_The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah._**

"Hmm, if this testimony stands true, then I have enough to annpunce a verdict here and now." The judge closed his eyes, thinking.

"HOLD IT! I still have to cross-examine her, your Honor!" Apollo retorted.

"Oh, right! Um, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge told the defense attorney.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. _**

**_Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream!_**

**_ I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! _**

**_The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah_**.

"HOLD IT! Dina, we need more information about that." Apollo frowned.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Dina smiled.

(Should I ask about what Sava did after the murder, or what time the murder occured?)

"Can you tell us what Sava did after the murder?" Apollo asked.

"Sure! She, like, started staring at the body. It was really weird. After a minute, she ran out crying." Dina frowned as she said that.

"Thank you, Dina. Please add that to your testimony." Apollo nodded.

**_After killing Ilene, she started staring at the body. A minute later, she ran away crying._**

"OBJECTION! Dina, are you sure that this what happened?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, that is totally what happened!" Dina smiled.

"Well, I am afraid that you are lying." Apollo crossed his arms and smirked.

"Huh?" She started sweating.

"You see, there are two things. The first being that the body was found on the ice. The second being that is has been proven that Sava was the one to put Ilene's body onto the ice." Apollo explained, holding a piece of paper.

"!" Dina continued sweating.

"Tell me this: How did you not see the body being moved!?" Apollo pointed at Dina.

"EEP!" Dina did a backflip, and when she landed, had a shocked look on her face.

The audience started chattering.

"Order in the court!" The judge hit his gavel. "Miss Dina! Please explain this contradiction!"

"I-I don't know why-"

"OBJECTION! Tell the truth." Yumihiko glared at Dina.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Dina retorted, hitting the stand in anger.

"There are no sides in a court of law. Everyone is working together to find the truth. And we don't tolerate liars. So tell the truth. Now." Yumihiko glared at her again.

"Okay, fine! I ran off after Savannah stabbed Ilene. I didn't see her move the body." Dina confessed.

"I don't know about you, but to me, it sounds like there's more to it than that." Athena whispered to Apollo.

"Same here." Apollo whispered back. In a louder voice, he added, "Dina, could you please testify as to the moment after the crime?"

"Hmph. Sure." Dina sounded really grumpy, and was glaring at Apollo.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Let's see... Savannah had stabbed Ilene, and she was looking at her body in shock._**

**_At that point, I ran out, and ran into one of my friends._**

**_I'm afraid I really don't know much else. I'm sorry._**

"So, you don't remember much? I can understand. You had just witnessed a murder, after all." The judge thought for a moment before saying, "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	16. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 3

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Let's see... Savannah had stabbed Ilene, and she was looking at her body in shock._**

"HOLD IT! What did the murder weapon look like?" Apollo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dina sneered. "It was a blue Ultima Matrix blade! Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "It's the same type of blade that Savannah has and everything!"

"! Please add everything you just said to your testimony." Apollo asked.

"Psh. What's the point?" Dina crossed her arms and glared at Apollo.

"Dina.." Yumihiko warned.

"Okay, okay! Jeez.." Dina muttered.

**_The murder weapon? A blue Ultima Matrix blade, obviously!_**

"OBJECTION! Dina, I would appreaciate it if you would stop hiding things from this court." Apollo crossed his arms and smirked.

"Stop speaking so cryptically!" Dina started hitting the stand again.

"You are correct. This is an Ultima Matrix blade." Apollo held out the blade.

"See? What's so bad about that?" Dina retorted.

"The problem is, the type of blade this was has never been mentioned to the court." Apollo put his hands his hips.

"! Um, w-well.." Dina started to explain.

"OBJECTION! Don't even try to say that you overheard it when the police were talking. The report on the murder weapon said that they were still looking into the type of blade." Yumihiko held out a piece of paper.

"So tell us." Apollo hit the desk. "How did you know what type of blade it was?" Apollo pointed at Dina.

"Argh!" She did a backflip once again.

"Tell us what you know!" Athena demanded.

"I can't!" Dina yelled. "I just can't!"

"What now?" Apollo asked Athena.

"Ask her to testify about her relationship with Sava and the other orphans." Athena suggested. "I heard discord when she talked about that last."

"Dina, can you testify about your relationship with Sava and the other orphans?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? The defendant and witness ard orphans!?" The judge sounded shocked.

"Sure. I have nothing to lose." Dina shrugged.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Relationship with other orphans~_**

**_Let's see.. Me and Sava don't really like each other very much._**

**_However, me and my best friend, Hollie, are pretty much inseperable!_**

**_And, I don't really talk to the other orphans much, but I'm friendly with them._**

"HOLD IT! Your Honor, may I please hold a therapy session for this witness?" Athena asked.

"Go ahead." The judge nodded.

Athena opened up the Mood Matrix.

"You remember how to use the Mood Matrix, right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, but can you give me a review, just in case?" Apollo replied.

"Sure! So first, as you can see, there are four emotions that Widget recieves. When the green emotion lights up, the witness is happy or enjoying the memory. When the red emotion lights up, the witness feels angry. When the blue one lights up, the witness is sad or frightened by the memory."

"And when the yellow one lights up, they're surprised, right?" Apollo asked.

"Right! And when you find an unexpected emotion, you have to point out the emotion." Athena put in Dina's testimony.

**_Let's see.. Me and Sava don't really like each other very much. (Anger)_**  
**_However, me and my best friend, Hollie, are pretty much inseperable! (Happy and Fear)_**  
**_And, I don't really talk to the other orphans much, but I'm friendly with them. (Happy)_**

"Okay, so that's her emotional testimony." Athena was looking at it.

(I can never get over how cool this is..)

"And it looks like there is an unexpected emotion already!" Athena smiled and Widget turned green.

"Huh? Already?" Apollo looked at the screen.

"See how when she talks about Hollie, she feels scared?" Athena asked.

"Really? But why..?" Apollo asked.

"Well, go on and point out the emotion!" Athena said.

"GOT IT! Dina, you and Hollie are really close friends, correct?" Apollo asked.

"I said that in my testimony!" Dina retorted, hitting the stand.

"Well, then why did you feel scared when you talked about her?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? Why would I be scared of Hollie?" Dina put her finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work." Dina crossed her arms.

"Stupid says what?" Athena suddenly said rapidly.

"Huh?" Apollo asked.

"What?" Dina asked as well. When she realized what she'd said, she added, "Hey! That's mean!"

"You are stupid! I probably know more about Hollie than you!" Athena retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, Hollie loves the color green! She also is the leader of the kids at the orphanage, and she can make people be losers at the tip of a hat! Just like Savannah!" Dina countered.

"Really? I didn't know she could make people losers. Is that why you're scared of her?" Athena asked.

"! Dammit!" Dina did a backflip in shock again.

**[DISCORD: 75%]**

"Athena, you are a genius!" Apollo told her as the audience started talking.

"I used to do that to my relatives a lot." Athena explained. "When I was studying for the bar, I realized I could do that in court as well."

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge hit his gavel. "Miss Dina! Explain yourself!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Dina retorted.

"Dina! I know exactly what you meant by that." Apollo smirked.

"!" Dina started sweating.

"TAKE THAT! Sava told us that she had been bullied. Considering what you just said, I can only say this: Hollie is the leader of a group of bullies!" Apollo pointed at Dina. "And you were in that group!"

"AAGH!" Dina did a backflip again. "O-okay! I was a bully.." Dina looked away. "But! I have no part in the murder!"

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~I am not related~_**

**_Yes, I did bully Savannah.._**

**_BUT! I am unrelated to the murder!_**

**_Why would I want to kill Ilene?_**

**_If I were to theoretically kill anyone, it would make the most sense for it to be Savannah!_**

"!" Apollo jumped back.

(She was absolutely correct!)

"Really, Dina? I would hardly call you 'unrelated'. After all, you did witness the murder, correct?" Yumihiko pointed out.

"Anyways, we have a slight problem with a mood running wild." Athena frowned.

"An out of control emotion? Which one?" Apollo asked.

"Sadness." Athena turned to Apollo. "You need to probe the cause of this. 'kay?"

"Okay." Apollo frowned at the screen, until it hit him.

(Could it be...?)

**_Yes, I did bully Savannah.._**

**_BUT! I am unrelated to the murder!_**

**_Why would I want to kill Ilene?_**

**_If I were to theoretically kill anyone, it would make the most sense for it to be Savannah!_**

"GOT IT! Dina, when talking about Sava, why did you feel so sad?"

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	17. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 4

"Huh?" Dina started sweating.

"There's only one reason that I can think of for you to feel sad when talking about Sava."

(And that reason is...)

"You feel bad for her, don't you?" Apollo asked.

"! Why would I feel bad for her? I was BULLYING her!" Dina started hitting the stand in anger again.

"It's the only plausible reason why." Apollo stood up straighter. "You had no connection with the victim, and we have already confirmed it to be sadness, not fear. If it was fear, than it would mean you were scared of Sava, which you are not." Apollo got out a piece of paper. "Dina, you were never comfortable with the bullying, were you?"

"! H-how..?" Dina did a backflip in shock once more.

**_[DISCORD: 0%]_**

**_[GOODBYE]_**

"The discord's all gone. She's telling the truth now." Athena told me.

"Miss Dina, please testify to the truth about your last two testimonies." The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Dina was looking away again.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The truth~_**

**_The truth is.. I wish that I could be friends with Sava._**

**_I'm scared of Hollie. She's really mean, and not the best person to hang out with._**

**_But as I said before, I am unrelated! I only witnessed the murder!_**

"Ah, so you are sticking to your story about being a witness?" The judge asked. Dina nodded. "Very well. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~The truth~_**

**_The truth is.. I wish that I could be friends with Sava._**

**_I'm scared of Hollie. She's really mean, and not the best person to hang out with._**

**_But as I said before, I am unrelated! I only witnessed the murder!_**

"OBJECTION! Dina, you are not just a witness!" Apollo presented the blade. "You have yet to tell us how you knew about the murder weapon! After all, if you were just a witness, you wouldn't know what type of blade the murder weapon was!"

"Eep!" Dina did a backflip in shock.

"OBJECTION! So? What is she?" Yumihiko asked, smiling.

"Dina is an accomplice." Apollo put his hands on his hips. Smirking he added, "Let me rephrase that: An involuntary accomplice."

Dina started sweating.

"Dina. Is this true?" Yumihiko asked, suddenly stern.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dina burst out laughing. She took a piece of dynamite out of no where.

"Hey! Ballif! Confenscate that!" The judge yelled.

"Relax, old man! It's trick TNT! It won't do anymore than give someone a face of soot." To prove her point, Dina threw it at Apollo. Sure enough, it blew up and gave him a face full of soot.

"You want to accuse me of being an accomplice? Where's your proof?" Dina demanded.

"The knife should be enough proof for you." Apollo put his finger on his forehead. He got another facefull of soot.

"For all you know, I saw that blade in the pro-shop earlier!" Dina twirled a piece of dynamite."Oy! Old man! I'm going to testify again!"

"Don't speak to me so rudly!" The judge scolded. Dina threw TNT at the judge, who dodged it.

"..Okay." The judge whimpered.

(Did he forget she's only 11!?) Apollo thought, sweating.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Why I can't be an accomplice~_**

**_First off, do you even have proof that I was an accomplice?_**

**_That knife isn't even worth crap as evidence!_**

**_For all you know, I saw a similat blade at the pro shop._**

"Go ahead and find any contradictions. Go on! I dare you!" Dina twirled a dynamite stick. "Oh, right! There aren't any!" She laughed, and threw another dynamite stick at the defense. It hit Athena this time.

"OBJECTION! Will the witness stop throwing dynamite at the defense!?" Yumihiko slammed the desk.

Dina threw dynamite at him, but he caught it and threw it back. Dina then threw it at Apollo.

(Why am I always the one to get hurt...?)

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Why I can't be an accomplice~_**

**_First off, do you even have proof that I was an accomplice?_**

"HOLD IT! There's the knife." Apollo pointed out.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dina laughed. "Are you serious?"

**_That knife isn't even worth crap as evidence!_**

"HOLD IT! That's not true. Only the killer or an accomplice would know the type of blade." Apollo held out said blade. "And you have no motive to kill."

"Then I also have no motive to be an accomplice." Dina said simply, as she brushed her fingers through her bangs.

"Ngh!" (She's right..) Apollo slammed the desk. "Not if it was involuntary!"

"HOLD IT! Jeez, why don't you listen to me! There's a perfectly good reason for me knowing what type of blade it was!" Dina retorted.

**_For all you know, I saw a similar blade at the pro shop._**

"HOLD IT! Can you prove that?" Apollo demanded.

"Can you prove I didn't?" Dina retorted. "Unlike a certain lawyer, I actually have proof I went into the pro shop!" Dina presented a reciept.

"Huh?" Apollo jumped back.

"What?" Athena looked startled.

"Wha?" Yumihiko's adoge turned into an exclaimation point. "Witness! When I talked to you, why did you not mention this!? I told you specificaly not to hide anything!"

(He did?)

***Reciept added to the Court Record***

"I'm sorry." Dina replied in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't think it mattered. I was alone in the shop, except for one employee, after all." She shrugged. "As a matter of a fact, I did see that particular blade there. And, I also saw it being smuggled out the back!"

"Please add that to your testimony." Apollo asked.

_**I did see that particular blade in the pro shop. And I saw it being smuggled out the back.**_

"OBJECTION!" Apollo smirked. "Dina, that's impossible."

"What? How?" Dina demanded.

"You just said that you were alone in the pro shop, but then you said that they were smuggling the blade out the back."

"! Whoops, I meant one of the employees put it in the back.."

"OBJECTION! There was only one employee there! And they were helping you!" Apollo pointed out. "And there's one more thing."

The court was silent after that.

"What?" Dina demanded.

"Dina, the court never brought up how the murder weapon was brought out of the pro shop." Yumihiko pulled out a piece of paper. "And the police never talked about it when they were at the rink."

"So tell us. How did you know that the murder weapon was smuggled? The only way I would think.." Apollo pointed. "Is if you were an accomplice!"

Dina was silent for a minute. Then she started singing crazily.

"Happy birthday to you~" She sang while doing backhand springs everywhere. As the song ended she landed in a giant birthday cake.

"Wait.. this is my prank cake!" She realized in horror as she saw that the candles were actually her trick dynamite! It blew up, leaving her covered in soot and frosting as the smoke faded away.

* * *

"I..I admit it! I was an accomplice!" Dina was hugging herself in fear. "But..! Sh-she blackmailed me!

'If you don't do it, I'll make your life miserable!'

, is what she told me. I swear, I didn't want anyone to die!" Dina yelled out.

"It's the same with the bullying! Sh-she was the one who made me smuggle the murder weapon. She was the one who made me fix the crime scene to implicate Savannah!"

Tear streaks cleaned off some of the soot on her face. "Savannah.. I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"Well..we now know of an accomplice to the murder. Can you tell us who was the killer?" The judge asked.

"No.. I'm sorry! I can't!" Tears fell down Dina's face. "It's not Savannah, that's all I can say."

"Very well. It looks like we will need another day. In the meantime, I would like for the defense and prosecution to find another suspect for the murder."

"Yes, your honor." Yumihiko stated.

"Got it, your honor." Apollo nodded.

"Very well. Court is adjurned for the day!" The judge hit his gavel.

To be continued...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Reciept- One button: 1.99

Bought on: 03/05/28 at 9:45 AM

Bought by Dina Maite

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

***A/N Credits to Martial Arts Master for coming up with Dina's breakdown! **


	18. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p7

**03/06/28 3:24 PM**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

"..." Sava was looking down at her skates, a frown on her face.

"..." Athena was looking at some data on Widget.

"..." I was thinking.

(What do we do from here?)

"...Hey Sava! You can't say you did it now!" Athena smiled.

"...She lied." Sava stated. "Not about the accomplice part, but the killer not being me part."

(Are you kidding me!? She's still pretending she did it?)

"Sava, there's no way that you did it." Athena told her. She took a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dina's testimony. I have a feeling this will come in handy." Athena told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

***Dina's testimony added to the Court Record***

"Let's go investigate, Apollo." Athena smiled.

**03/05/28 3:56 PM**

**L.A Rink**

**Rink #2**

"Brr, it's cold in here." Athena commented, shivering in her suit.

"It's not so bad." Apollo shrugged.

"Hey, we should all go ice skating after this case!" Athena suggested.

"I'll pass. Ice and I don't work together." I told her.

"Aww.. Okay, me, the Boss, and Trucy will ice skate, and you'll come with us and watch!" Athena put one fist in her other hand.

(She's not going to give up, is she..?)

"Why do you not want to skate? Afraid you'll break the ice with someone?" Athena joked. Rolling my eyes at the pun, I replied,

"It gives me the chills." Athena groaned at the pun.

That's when I noticed something next to a box. I frowned lightly, and walked towards it. I gasped in surprise when I saw it.

"What is it, Apollo?" Athena frowned.

"Look at this." I told her, showing her what was in my hand.

"This is...!" She gasped.

"A holly leaf and berry. I can only think of one person this could belong to." I finished.

(The question is, why was it here?)

*Holly leaves added to the Court Record*

"You know, this could mean that she was here at the time of the crime." Athena suggested.

"Yeah, but we need proof that it was left there at the time of the crime." I sighed.

"Good point." Athena sighed.

"Hello there." Athena jumped at the voice. We turned around to see Yumihiko!

"Oh! Hi!" Athena smiled and blushed.

(She isn't proving that she doesn't like him..) I hid a smile as I also said hi.

"I'm investigating further. I interrogated Dina, and she told me that the killer left something at the crime scene. It fell off of her, and she decided not to tell her." Yumihiko explained.

(Could it be..?)

"Is this what you're talking about?" I asked, presenting the holly leaves.

"! That's it!" Yumihiko's adoge turned into an exclaimation point again. "Do you know who those belong to?" He added, looking at me.

"I have an idea..." I told him as I looked through the profiles.

"TAKE THAT! Hollie has holly leaves in her hair." I showed him her profile.

"One moment, please." He stepped away.

"He's on the phone." Athena noted.

"Hello, Mr. White. I was wondering if I could borrow Hollie Dai for a bit. I need to ask her about something." He paused for a second. "For now, she's not a suspect. We found some traces on the crime scene that belong to her, though. Refusing interrogation places a lot of suspicion around her." He stopped again. "Thank you." He hung up and walked back. "I need to get going. Anything you want to ask me?"

As both me and Athena said no, he left.

"Why don't we go talk to this 'Mr. White' Prosecutor Ichiyanagi keeps talking about?" I asked.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Athena pushed past me and ran for a taxi.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

***A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter D: I've been busy. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I start school in 1 week. ONE. WEEK. It's crazy! I mean, it feels like summer just started O_o Because of this, I may need to cut back on updates. It honestly depends on how much homework I have. So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day :)**

**~Skater**


	19. The Frozen Turnabout- Investgation, p8

** 03/06/28 4:25 PM**

**Child's Care Orphanage**

* * *

"Hello?" Athena called out. The other kids were outside playing, though.

"Hello there." Athena and I jumped at the voice. They turned around to see a man. He looked to be about 30 years old, and had shaved hair that was growing back in brown, and light brown eyes. He wore a black suit as well.

"Hello, sir." I said.

"Hi!" Athena smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you here to adopt a child?" The man asked.

"No, we were looking for a 'Mr. White'." I explained.

"You're looking at him. My name is Cody White." Cody introduced himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena.

"What did you need?" He asked.

I decided to ask him about himself before anythng else.

"So, you are the owner of this orphanage? Sava mentioned you." I asked.

"You've met with Sava?" Cody inquired.

"Yeah, she's my client." I explained.

"Yes, I remember Mr. Ichiyanagi telling me about you guys." Cody commented.

(He did?)

"Sava told me that you were there when her parents died." I changed the subject. His smile dropped.

"Yes, I was. I was a close friend of her parents." He sat down, and motioned for us to do the same.

"We were all talking." He started. "Telling jokes, laughing, just hanging out. Sava's parents had taken her along." I noticed a smile in his eyes as he recalled the good memory. Then, he hesitated as if he just wanted to stay on this, a couple of good friends hanging out.

"But then, that's when it happened. We drove near a club. Two people were arguing. They were probably the bartender and a customer, now that I think about it. The customer was obviously drunk, but he got into the driver's seat anyways." Cody hesitated again. "...He started driving, and hit us at twice the speed we were going at. Sava's father died immeadiatly, and her mother died in the hospital. I had a broken arm, but otherwise, I was unharmed. Sava was the luckiest. She made it unharmed other than a scar on the side of her head. Her bangs cover it." Cody stopped for a moment.

"They were going to put her with foster parents, who I don't even know how they passed the test for fostering, but I stepped in. I said that I owned an orphanage, and that I had for the last 6 years at the time. They agreed to put her with me." Cody finished. "Sava is the sweetest girl at the orphanage. As a matter of a fact, here." He gave us an envelope. "Give this to her after the trial. I have faith in you. You will get her off the hook."

"What's in it?" Athena asked.

"You'll find out." Cody replied. "Also, I'll be testifying tomorrow.

"Thank you for telling us this." I nodded in graditude.

"No problem." Cody smiled.

"What's the story behind Hollie?" Athena asked.

"Oh. She was disowned by a rich couple when she was 8." Cody said. "Apparently, she was the most spoiled kid ever, she threw a tantrum over the most stupid things, and her parents didn't even want her."

"It can't be that bad!" Athena retorted.

"Her mother bought her a $200 toy bear, and she threw a fit because it was the wrong color." Cody replied.

"I stand corrected." Athena was surprised.

"What about Dina?" I asked as well.

"Dina was a runaway. Her mother was a teenager, and she was abusive towards Dina. The two became friends because they were both abandoned." Cody answered sadly. "You have to feel bad for Dina. I mean, her mother abused her, and Hollie is verbally abusive and possesive."

"Ah." Athena looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank you again." I replied.

"No problem. Now, I have to go get Hollie." Cody left.

"What next?" Athena asked.

"We go talk to Sava." I replied.

* * *

**03/06/28 6:30 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sava greeted us.

"Hey Sava. Mr. White told us about your parents." I replied.

"Oh. Did he tell you about my scar?" She asked, lifting her fringe to show a small scar.

"Yes, he did." I replied. "We also found evidence showing that you are innocent."

"I did it. That's impossible..!" Sava hugged herself.

(Okay, that's it! Time to take down those locks!)

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

***A/N It's time for..**

***drumroll***

**BAD JOKE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Q: Why was the sand wet?**

**A: Because the seaweed!**


	20. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p9

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I presented the magatama.  
*BAM*  
immediately, the four psyche-locks appeared.

**~ Why you're confessing~**

"Sava, why are you confessing to the crime?" I asked.  
"I did it. Why else would I confess?" She retorted.  
"Sava, please stop lying." I asked.  
"!" Sava started biting her nail.  
"You are not the killer. And here's why.." Where was that evidence?  
"TAKE THAT! Dina stated in her confession, 'I was an accomplice!' and 'Sava is innocent!'. Sava, even Dina says you are innocent."  
One of the locks broke.  
"In that case, if you didn't do it, who did?" I asked.  
"...I-I can't say." Sava started playing on her phone. "I'm sorry!"  
"Hmm.." (I wonder if I can guess?)  
"Sava. Is this who the real killer is?" I looked through the profiles.  
"TAKE THAT!" I presented the profile of Hollie Dai.  
"Eeeeeeep!" Sava dropped her phone in shock.  
Another lock broke.  
(So, Athena and I were right..)  
"Please, Sava. You can't hide anything else from us. Please." I begged.  
"She t-told me not to say anything.." Sava bit her nail again.  
"...!" (Does this mean...?) I thought of the reasons why.  
"Sava. You were blackmailed, weren't you?" I asked.  
"..Yes. Mr. Justice? I'm done hiding things." Sava looked up, a far off look in her eyes. "I don't want to lie anymore."  
The last two locks broke.

"I'll tell you what happened. I went into rink 2 to go to the cafè. But, That's when I saw it: Hollie pulling a figure skating blade out of Ilene's body. I gasped, and she saw me." Tears started forming in her eyes.  
"Sh-she..."

**Sava**** POV**

Hollie ran over and slapped me.  
"Ow!" I yelped.  
"Shut up, you dumbass." Hollie retorted. I had to tilt my head back to look at her.  
"Now, go be a useful little bitch and go grab that jump harness." Hollie pointed to it.  
"Why?" I asked innocently, though I knew well what she wanted it for.  
"Get it through that thick-ass head of yours. You are going to put her body on the ice." Hollie sneered.  
"Wh-wha?" (She's going to make me put the body on the ice? I thought she wanted to put it on the ice herself!)  
"Oy! You! Help me out here!" Hollie called to someone. I recognised the brown hair and bangs from a distance. Dina.  
"Give her a slap for me. I don't want to touch this dirty piece of shit anymore than necessary." Hollie told her.  
"Huh?" Dina looked surprised.  
"Ugh. Not this shit again." Hollie rolled her eyes. "Listen up, bitch, because I am not going to say it twice. Hit her. Or else."  
Dina flinched. "O-okay!" She slapped me, and it knocked me to the ground.  
(Gymnasts are very strong, after all.)  
I ran to where the harness was and pulled it to where the body was. I then grabbed her dress to try and put her in the harness, eventually putting it on the ice. When I finished, Hollie walked up to me.  
"Listen up, runt, you are going to admit to this crime." Hollie told me. "No matter what."  
"Wh-what?" I asked, confused.  
"Otherwise, I swear to god, I will fucking kill you." She glared at me. "Understood?"  
I knew she was serious. Given the chance, she would have killed me without hesitation. I slowly nodded, feeling tears stream down my face.  
I had never seen the look in her eyes colder, nor had I felt more scared than I had at that moment.  
"Aww, is the little shit crying? Ha! Typical." Hollie pushed me down, and my chin hit the ground, hard. As I looked up, I noticed Hollie had left, and Dina was still there.  
"Savannah.." She looked at me with regret in her eyes, and turned around and left.

**Apollo POV**

Sava was silent after her confession. Athena had a shocked look on her face, and I know I did as well.  
"Hollie also visited me several times to remind me and threaten me further." Sava looked away, and I saw the tears streaming down her face.  
"You told this to Mr. Ichiyanagi?" I asked. She nodded.  
"PLEASE! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused!" Sava burst out. "I didn't do it!"  
"It's fine! I would have done the same thing in your shoes.." Athena frowned, looking to the side.  
"We'll make sure Hollie doesn't visit you anymore." I promised.  
"Thank you..." Sava looked away. She then left.  
"Maybe we should talk to Dina?" Athena suggested.  
(Good idea..)

**COURT RECORD**

EVIDENCE

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Hates Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

***A/N Next time: We talk to Dina.  
Also, I just realized that ****Phoenix**** is not in the Court Record... Oh well, I'm too lazy to change it now XD****  
Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	21. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p10

After asking the people in charge to not let Hollie in to see anyone, we went to see Dina.

Dina was frowning, looking at the floor.

"Dina?" She looked up at Athena's voice.

"Oh. It's you." Dina looked down again.

"We wanted to talk to you." I explained.

"...Go ahead." Dina said lifelessly.

(Her confession must have taken a lot of confidence... Either that or it was a faćade.)

"Dina, was this how the murder went down?" I told her what Sava had said.

"...Yes." Dina confirmed.

"Are you okay? You seem less... peppy." Athena frowned.

"I'm fine, it's just.." Dina turned away. Before we could say anything else, she hit the table.

"I'm so sick of Hollie telling me what to do! What Savannah told you she said to me was the least offensive thing she's ever said to any of the orphans." Even I could see the anger and frustration in her eyes, and hear it in her voice."She has the least tragic backstory of all of us, and yet, she acts like a little angel around adults, like she has the worst backstory! And when none are around, she is the worst human in the entire world." Dina ranted.

"Aren't the employees aware of this?" Athena asked.

"Yes! However, literally nothing they've tried has worked, so they try and get as many of us out of the orphanage as much as possible." Dina answered. "They try to get all of us involved in some sort of sport or something. They were way more successful with the boys, though. Me and Sava are the only girls who do sports."

"How often do you guys do your sports?" I asked.

"I'm at the gymnasium about 13 hours a day. For Savannah, she's at the ice rink about 14 and a half." Dina explained.

(Jeez! No wonder she's in freestyle 10 at age six!)

"What about school?" Athena asked.

"We usually have school where we do homework for about an hour or so, then we do our sports." Dina answered. "Anyways, some of the other girls have discovered cheer and dance, but haven't asked to do thise sports yet. So they mostly go shopping. And some girls were in a sport, then they were injured and couldn't do that sport anymore." Dina explained.

"On another note, what do you think about Sava?" I changed the subject.

"I wish we were friends. But I'm in prison until my trial to prove I was blackmailed, and Savannah is likely going to get off the hook." Dina admitted.

(So even Dina has confidence in us..)

"Hey Dina? We know someone who can take your case!" Athena smiled. She told Dina about Mr. Wright.

"He's in the middle of a case, but he's almost done!"

"I'll have to ask. Thank you!" Dina beamed.

(That's one less problem on my back. Thanks, Athena!)

"Thank you for talking to us, Dina." I thanked her.

"No problem. I just want to see her get justice for her crimes." Dina shrugged. "Also, can you ask the people in charge to keep her from visiting me?"

"Sure! We already asked to keep her from visiting anyone." I notified her as we left. We were greeted by a whiny shout.

"What do you mean I can't visit her!? She's my best friend!" Hollie had on an angel face and some fake tears.

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to let you visit." The receptionist explained, oblivious.

"B-but I want to see Dina and Savie-doll!" Hollie blubbered.

"No means no." The receptionist sounded tired.

(Savie-doll? I don't think she'd like that name..)

"Who asked you not to?" Hollie asked innocently.

"Her lawyers." The receptionist replied. Hollie went over to us, and I saw Athena cringe.

"Is this about my behavior earlier?" Hollie asked innocently.

(When she tried to prevent us from seeing Sava..)

"I'm sorry! I was mad because Savannah yelled at me. Can you believe that?" Hollie had a look of innocence on her face.

(If I didn't know what she was capable of, I would believe that look..)

"No." Athena glared at the girl.

"But she did! She's confessing, isn't she?" Hollie asked. "She's a mean person over all!"

Suddenly, my bracelet tightened.

(Knew it..)

Hollie pushed past us and ran outside.

"She was lying. My bracelet reacted to that last statement." I told Athena.

"Well, it looks like that's going to have to be settled in court." Athena sighed.

* * *

**8:30 PM 03/06/28**

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

"Hi, Polly, Athena!" Trucy greeted us. She was doing homework on her computer.

"Hey, Trucy!" Athena greeted her back.

"How was the investigation?" Trucy asked.

"Sava is no longer confessing to the crime, and we found out who the real killer is." I explained.

"Awesome!" Trucy smiled. Mr. Wright came in as well.

"Hello, Apollo, Athena. How was the investigation?" He asked.

I restated what I had told Trucy. Phoenix was opening his mouth to talk, when he was interupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKK!" I heard a feminine voice yell. A girl ran in. Her black hair was done up in a bun surrounded in pearls, and she had a necklace with more pearls on it and an orange magatama. She wore elegant gold robes, with pink accents, and brown sandals.

Mr. Wright had a shocked look on his face.

"Maya!?" He asked in shock.

To be continued...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.


	22. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 5

**9:25 AM 03/07/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #2**

* * *

(That girl was Maya Fey, the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years.)

The two were holding hands in front of me.

"Good luck on your trial, Apollo!" Maya bowed her head.

"Thank you, Maya." I replied.

"Mr. Justice?" I felt something tugging at my pants leg. I looked down to see Sava.

(It's hard to forget she's 6..)

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'll get me off the hook, right?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled. "We just need to prove that Hollie did it."

"Good." Sava frowned. "Mr. White's testifying today, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, though." I replied.

"Hey Sava! I brought you something!" Athena suddenly said.

(When did she get here..?!)

"Here!" She handed her some cookies.

"Thank you!" Sava smiled.

"Also, I wrote down Sava's confession." Athena handed me the piece of paper.

***Sava's Confession added to the Court Record***

"May the defense and defendant please make their way to the courtroom." A baliff came up and stated.

* * *

**9:30 AM 03/07/28**

**Courtroom #2**

* * *

"Court is back in session for the trial of Savannah Lif. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" The judge asked.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo stated.

"The prosecution is also ready." Yumihiko stated as well.

"Very well. Can the prosecution tell what they have found?"

"Yes, your Honor. We have found two new witnesses: One witnessed the crime, the other has more information on the defendant." Yumihiko pulled out his baton.

(Two witnesses..?)

"Which one will you be calling first?" The judge asked.

"The latter." Yumihiko stated.

"Very well. Please call him to the stand." The judge banged his gavel.

A minute later, Cody stood at the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"Cody White, and I'm the owner of Child's Care Orphanage."

"Ho ho! An orphanage? Why, I remember a murder that was commited by a former orphanage director." The judge closed his eyes in thought. "Why, I believe the defendant's name was-" The judge started to say.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, that is unrelated..." Yumihiko grimaced, sweating.

(Why did he cut the judge off?)

"Anyways, could you please testify on the defendant's home life." Yumihiko started playing with his baton.

"Sure!" Cody smiled.

* * *

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Sava's home life~_**

**_Sava is an orphan, who lost her parents when she was 1._**

**_I took her into the orphanage, and later put her into figure skating._**

**_Two years later, we started having some, erm, 'problems'._**

**_So I eventually had her skate as often as possible when we couldn't solve the problem._**

* * *

"What 'problems', exactly?" The judge asked.

"That will become clear in the cross-examination." Yumihiko tapped his baton on his arm.

"Very well. The defense may cross-examine the witness."

* * *

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Sava's home life~_**

**_Sava is an orphan, who lost her parents when she was 1._**

**_I took her into the orphanage, and later put her into figure skating._**

**_Two years later, we started having some, erm, 'problems'._**

* * *

"HOLD IT! What was this 'problem'?" Apollo asked.

"A bullying problem." Cody explained. "It is a horrible problem that has been going on for 4 years now."

"Bullying..? If I recall correctly, the other witness said that she was one of the bullies." The judge closed his eyes.

"Dina? Yep." Cody replied.

"Why did you not do anything about it? You were the director, right?" The judge demanded.

"We definatly tried. Punishment, scolding, bribing, you name it, we tried it, as long as it was legal. Nothing worked." Cody stated. "So we tried to get as many of the kids our of the orphanage as often as possible."

"Mr. White? Do you think you can testify to the bullying?" The judge asked.

"Sure." Cody shrugged.

* * *

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The bullying~_**

**_There was a kid who came to the orphanage about 4 years ago._**

**_She is... There's no good way to describe her._**

**_She constantly picks on all of the kids, buts mostly Sava._**

**_I was unaware of the abuse she was given until... _**

**_Well, in any case, that's when we started trying to stop the bullying._**

* * *

"Oh dear... that poor girl." The judge shook his head. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

Sava's confession- "Hollie is the killer. She forced me to implicate myself as the killer and blackmailed me so that I would confess."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

Maya Fey (28)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend. She's the Master of Kurain Village, and a spirit medium.


	23. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 6

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_**~The bullying~**_

_**There was a kid who came to the orphanage about 4 years ago.**_

"HOLD IT! Who was this kid, exactly?" Apollo asked.

"Her name is Hollie Dai. I already told you this, but she was given to us as an 8 year old." Cody explained.

_**She is... There's no good way to describe her.**_

_**She constantly picks on all of the kids, buts mostly Sava.**_

_**I was unaware of the abuse she was given until...**_

"HOLD IT! Until what happened, exactly?" Apollo asked.

"I got an anonymous tip saying that she was severely bullied." Cody explained. "I intervened when I went looking for her and saw people bullying her, and that's when she told me the bullying had been going on since Hollie came to the orphanage." He added reluctantly.

_**Well, in any case, that's when we started trying to stop the bullying.**_

(Arg! There's nothing here!)

"Is that all, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked.

"..Yes, your Honor." Apollo reluctantly stated.

"Very well. Mr. White, you may leave the stand." The judge told him. As he left, Yumihiko turned to the judge.

"Your Honor, we have one more witness." Yumihiko played with his baton.

"Who?" The judge asked in surprise.

"Hollie Dai. She said that she witnessed the crime as well." Yumihiko explained, smiling.

"Very well. Please bring the witness to the stand." The judge nodded.

(Showdown time! I can't fail here..)

A minute later, Hollie was standing at the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"..." Hollie just stared at Apollo.

"Witness?" Yumihiko asked.

"...Mr. Prosecutor? T-those horns.." Hollie trembled.

(Oh, don't even give that load of bull, Hollie.)

"It seems as though she is scared of the defense's hair." The judge announced.

(Why does everyone hate my hair?) Apollo slammed the desk. "The witness being scared of my hair is ridiculous! Now do as the prosecution says and state your name and occupation!"

"...Hollie Dai. I am unemployed." Hollie finally stated.

"Now, please testify as to what you saw." Yumihiko asked, shooting Apollo a grateful look.

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_**~What I saw~**_

_**Well, I was coming back from eating at the cafe, when i saw it.**_

_**Little Savie-doll was stabbing Ilene!**_

_**I couldn't believe what I saw! After all, she was such an… innocent little girl.**_

_**So, I ran off.**_

_**Also, I ran into Dina. She must have gone into the rink to assist Savie-doll.**_

_**I don't think she saw or noticed me. After all, I left absolutely nothing behind.**_

"Well, that certainly was an incriminating testimony." The judge commented.

"Don't forget, I have yet to cross-examine her yet." Apollo reminded the judge.

"Oh, right! The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge nodded his head.

_**CROSS-EXAMINATION**_

_**~What I saw~**_

_**Well, I was coming back from eating at the cafe, when I saw it.**_

_**Little Savie-doll was stabbing Ilene!**_

"HOLD IT!" Everyone jumped as Sava yelled. "Savie-doll? That's the best nickname you could come up with?" She commented sarcastically.

"Hey, you are a little doll." Hollie giggled. "And I've always called you that. _Right_?" A hint of a threatening tone tinted that word, although no one other than Sava seemed to notice.

Sava flinched at that word. "Y-yes, right."

(It seems Hollie still has some influence over her..)

_**I couldn't believe what I saw! After all, she was such an… innocent little girl.**_

_**So, I ran off.**_

_**Also, I ran into Dina. She must have gone into the rink to assist Savie-doll.**_

_**I don't think she saw or noticed me. After all, I left absolutely nothing behind.**_

"OBJECTION! Hollie, does this look familiar?" Apollo presented the holly leaves.

"! Why, yes. Those are mine. How did you get them?" Hollie giggled. "Don't you know people get kissed under that plant?"

(That's mistletoe, not holly!) "Well, I found them at the scene of the crime." Apollo crossed his arms, smirking.

"!" Hollie started sweating.

"So, if you really didn't leave anything at the crime scene, why were pieces of your holly leaves found at the crime scene?"

"Eep!" Hollie hugged herself in shock.

"OBJECTION! Those could have been left at any time. That does not prove that she left them at the time of the murder!" Yumihiko pointed out.

(Agh, he found our weakness..)

"Wait, Apollo! Maybe we can prove it!" Athena pointed out.

(We can..?)

"..! Oh yeah!" Apollo realized. He hit the desk. "Your Honor, there is someone who can testify to when the holly leaves fell off!"

"Really? Who?" The judge asked as Apollo looked through the profiles.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented the profile.

"Her?" The judge asked.

"Yes. The defense calls her to the stand!" Apollo pointed.

"Very well. We will have a 5 minute recess while the prosecution brings out the witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

Sava's confession- "Hollie is the killer. She forced me to implicate myself as the killer and blackmailed me so that I would confess."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

Maya Fey (28)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend. She's the Master of Kurain Village, and a spirit medium.


	24. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 7

**11:05 AM 03/07/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #2**

"Who did you call as a witness, Mr. Justice?" Sava asked innocently.

"I called Dina. After all, she told me she was there when the holly leaves fell off of Hollie." I told the six-year old.

"Don't worry. We'll get you off the hook today." Athena promised. Sava nodded, lost in thought.

(Must be just your average little kid short attention span..)

"Polly!" Trucy ran up to me, smiling.

"Hey, Trucy!" I smiled back. I noticed her eyes were red. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh, I haven't been sleeping well." She explained. My bracelet tightened, but before I could reply, she told Sava,

"I have some more cookies for you!" She pulled out her magic panties and pulled out of them a plate of cookies.

"Thank you, Miss Trucy!" She beamed.

11:10 AM 03/07/27

Courtroom #2

"Court is back in session for the trial of Savannah Lif. Is the witness ready to testify?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Yumihiko told him.

"Very well. Bring her in." The judge stated.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record." Yumihiko asked when Dina got to the stand.

"...Dina Maite. Gymnast." Dina said emotionlessly.

Dina, can you please testify as to when the holly leaves were dropped?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." Dina shrugged.

(Something's not right here.. Dina wanted to get Hollie in jail, but she doesn't seem so excited now..)

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The holly leaves~_**

**_Well, I ran into Hollie when she was getting back from rink 2._**

**_I walked in, and Sava was putting the body on the ice._**

**_I hid, and I happened to hide where the leaves were._**

(Something is definitely wrong here!)

"Mr. Justice, are you ready to cross-examine the witness?" THe judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo stated. (I should press her for more information..)

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The holly leaves~_**

**_Well, I ran into Hollie when she was getting back from rink 2._**

"HOLD IT! What was she doing?" Apollo asked.

"She looked scared. She ran out, and pushed past me." Dina explained. Suddenly, Apollo's bracelet reacted.

"Can you repeate that?" Apollo asked.

"Sure. Hollie looked scared. She ran out, and pushed past me." Dina repeated.

"GOTCHA! Dina, when you said that Hollie ran out, you were playing with your hair." Apollo told her.

"Well, it's a nervous habit." Dina defended herself.

"Why are you nervous?" Apollo asked.

"! I-I cannot say." Dina frowned, looking away.

"Dina, was it because of this person?" Apollo reached for that profile...

"TAKE THAT! You're scared of Hollie, right?"

"!" Dina started sweating.

"Please, Dina. You're the accomplice. Don't be scared of her." Apollo reassured her.

"...I'm so scared...What if this fails!?" Dina frowned.

"I'll protect you." Dina looked up in surprise at Apollo's words. "Just trust me."

Dina did a backflip in shock as Apollo's vision went back to normal.

"Dina? Are you ready to say who really did it?" Athena asked.

"..Yes." Dina had a fire in her eyes.

"Who did it?" The judge asked.

"...Hollie Dai." Dina stated.

The whole court went into chaos.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge banged his gavel.

"OBJECTION! H-how can you do this to me, Dina?" Hollie asked, crying.

"...Shut up." Dina glared at her.

"?" Hollie looked back.

"We were never friends. Not when you were disowned, not when I ran away. NEVER!" Dina yelled, and ran off.

"As you know, the witness has named you as the killer, Miss Dai." Yumihiko stated.

"I don't know why!" Hollie blubbered.

"...Will you testify as to why?" Yumihiko asked after a moment.

"Sure!" Hollie replied.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Why I can't be the killer ~_**

**_Well, first off, I have no motive against Ilene._**

**_Secondly, I love my wittle Savie-doll! Why would I blame her for this?_**

**_So, I can't be the killer. Sorry!_**

"Seriously?" Apollo asked, sweating.

"That was the least useful testimony ever." Athena said, sweating as well.

"Yeah." Yumihiko agreed.

"Well, anyways, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge stated.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Why I can't be the killer ~_**

**_Well, first off, I have no motive against Ilene._**

**_Secondly, I love my wittle Savie-doll! Why would I blame her for this?_**

"OBJECTION! Sava says differently! She says that not only did you force her to implicate herself, but you also blackmailed her into confessing!" Apollo retorted.

Hollie hugged herself in shock.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate her!" Apollo retorted.

"Do you have proof?" Hollie countered.

"Will you testify to your relationship with her?" Apollo replied

"No! Why would I need to? Right, Mr. Judge?" Hollie asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, but you need to testify." The judge shook his head.

"Mr. Prosecutor?" Hollie turned to Yumihiko.

"Sorry, but you need to testify." He replied.

"...I plead the 5th." Hollie stated, a cold edge starting to enter her voice.

"Huh?" Apollo asked.

"I said, I plead the 5th!" Hollie snapped, her innocent demeanor completely gone.

"Huh, well, if she won't testify, I guess I'll have to reconvene court tomorrow. Court is now adjur-" The judge started to say.

"OBJECTION!"

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

Sava's confession- "Hollie is the killer. She forced me to implicate myself as the killer and blackmailed me so that I would confess."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involuntary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

Maya Fey (28)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend. She's the Master of Kurain Village, and a spirit medium.


	25. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 8

Everyone turned to Sava.

"Defendant! What is the meaning of this!?" The judge demanded.

"I wanted to say, if Hollie won't testify, then I will!" Sava stood proudly.

"What are you doing, Savie-doll?" Hollie asked, her sweet words coated with ice. "You'll hurt yourself if you fall off the box!"

"Shut up, Hollie. I've had enough of the last four years of abuse." Sava glared. "My name is Sava. Don't forget that."

"You.." Hollie's eye twitched. "Your Honor! You can't take her seriously! She barely knows what she's saying! After all, she's only six!" Hollie tried to convince the judge, who shook his head.

"A six year old who has reached a figure skating level that only 30 people in the world have passed and is eligible for the olympics. Overruled." The judge told the dismayed 12 year old. "I think she's aware of her actions. Anyways, you can proceed with your testimony."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Relationship with Hollie~_**

**_Well, Hollie always bullies me._**

**_She beats me up and curses at me._**

**_This has gone on for four years, and I'm sick of it._**

**_So, she is not the sweeter-than-sugar persona you see here._**

"Savannah! I told you not to fu-"

"You don't scare me anymore." Sava interrupted Hollie.

"You stupid little..! Wait until after the trial! I'll give you something to be scared of!" The words were like acid coming out of her mouth, but Sava was unaffected. The court burst into chatter.

"Order! Witness! How could you use such language against a girl half your age!?" The judge asked.

"Who said I did? Even if we discard the fact that she's six, she's still the defendant." Hollie ponited out. "You never know if she's lying to cover her back."

"That's true." The judge admitted. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Relationship with Hollie~_**

**_Well, Hollie always bullies me._**

"HOLD IT! Hollie wasn't the only one who bullied you, right?" Apollo asked.

"No, she wasn't. Dina also bullied me, as well as a couple of other people. But Hollie bullied me the most." Sava stated after a second.

**_She beats me up and curses at me_**.

"HOLD IT! Wow... that's..." Apollo started sweating.

"I know. She's a cruel, cruel girl. The main problem is she acts like an angel around adults." Sava explained.

"Yes, I can see that.." The judge said, looking at Hollie.

"Anyways.." Sava continued.

**_This has gone on for four years, and I'm sick of it._**

"HOLD IT! 4 years? You were two years old, then?" Apollo asked.

"Yep." Sava nodded. "I was about 1'10 back then, she was 4'2."

(Looks like nobody ever told her to pick on someone her own size...) "Please continue." Apollo told the six year old.

**_So, she is not the sweeter-than-sugar persona you see here._**

"HOLD IT! She puts on that persona when she's around adults, correct?" Apollo asked.

"Correct." Sava replied.

"Anyways, I believe the witness's motive is clear to all." Apollo slammed the desk.

"I agree. She wanted to get rid of Sava." Yumihiko played with his baton.

(He's agreeing with me?)

"Witness, is this true?" The judge asked Hollie. To everyone's surprise, she was playing with a piece of holly.

"Witness?" The judge asked. Suddenly, Hollie ripped the berries off of the leaves and threw them at Apollo.

"YOU. STUPID. LAWYER!" Hollie yelled.

(Ouch..)

"Anyways, you forgot something."

"What are you talking about? You have a motive." Apollo pointed out.

"While I have a motive against Sava, there's one more thing you need to clear up."

"What is that?" Apollo asked.

"Why would I kill Ilene?" Hollie demanded.

"Huh?" Apollo started sweating again.

"If I did want to get rid of Sava, why is it that Ilene died?" Hollie asked. "If I truly wanted Sava gone, wouldn't it make the most sense to kill Sava?"

"Agh!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

The crowd burst into chatter.

"Order!" The judge banged his gavel. "The witness has a point there. If the defense cannot come up with a plausible reason for Ilene dying rather than the defendant, I will not hesitate to end this trial. Understood?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo nodded.

"Apollo!" Athena whispered.

"Yes?" Apollo turned to her.

"Remember, you just need to think through it." Athena said. "Once you consider all angles, the truth will become clear!"

"Got it! Thanks, Athena!"

(Okay, we got it! We just need to think through it!)

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

Sava's confession- "Hollie is the killer. She forced me to implicate myself as the killer and blackmailed me so that I would confess."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

Maya Fey (28)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend. She's the Master of Kurain Village, and a spirit medium.


	26. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, end

**REVISUALIZATION**

**Begin**

"Okay, so we know that Hollie hates Sava, and tried to frame her for the murder. Hollie had Dina smuggle the murder weapon out of the shop, and forced Sava to use the jump harness to put the body on the ice. She then blackmailed Sava to make sure she would confess. These are the facts of the case. However, Hollie is claiming that she had no reason to kill Ilene. After all, if she wanted Sava gone, why not kill her?

So, why was Ilene killed?"

-The killer wanted to frame someone-

_\- The killer hated Ilene-_

_-Ilene did something bad to the killer-_

_**:THE KILLER WANTED TO FRAME SOMEONE:**_

"And who did they want to frame?"

_\- Savannah Lif-_

_-Ilene Dover-_

_-Dina Maite-_

_**:SAVANNAH LIF:**_

"The killer wanted to frame Sava. But why?"

_-To get rid of her without casting suspicion on herself-_

_-To go ice skating-_

_-No reason-_

_**.:TO GET RID OF HER WITHOUT CASTING SUSPICION ON HERSELF:.**_

"That's it! If Sava was killed, everyone would suspect Hollie. After all, many people could testify to the bullying! But if Ilene was killed, being rivals with Sava, she would be the first under suspicion!"

**REVISUALIZATION**

**Complete**

Apollo slammed the desk.

"Hollie. I know exactly why you killed Ilene." He smirked.

"No, you don't." Hollie retorted.

"Mr. Justice, please explain." The judge asked.

"She did it to get rid of Sava!" Apollo pointed.

"Huh?" Hollie hugged herself in shock. "Wait, OBJECTION! Again, that's impossible! Let's say, for arguement's sake, I was the killer. It would make more sense for me to kill Sava!"

Apollo shook his head. "But, you're wrong. If Sava wound up dead, who would be suspected?"

"!" Hollie was sweating.

"That's right. You! After all, you have a motive that many of the orphans, as well as Mr. White, can testify to!" Apollo pointed at her. Hollie was shaking.

"P-please stop.." She murmured.

"But, if you killed Ilene, it was a completely different story!" Apollo slammed his desk.

"Sava would be the first under suspicion in that case. After all, they were rivals." Yumihiko pointed out.

"Exactly." Apollo nodded.

"Dina...help..." Hollie asked.

"No." Dina refused.

"?" Hollie looked at her.

"You've given me nothing but hell for the last 4 years. I'll be glad when you're gone!" Dina spat.

"There's no way out of it, Hollie. So just admit it! You murdered Ilene Dover!" Apollo pointed at her.

Hollie was silent for a minute as everything around her faded into darkness.

"No.." She murmured. Suddenly, a ghost appeared, with long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a skating dress.

"Not you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Ilene's ghost grabbed her hand and skated around the courtroom. Suddenly, she stopped in front of the witness stand and swung Hollie around in a circle.

"Please! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" As Hollie stopped screaming, Ilene let go, causing Hollie to fly and hit the ceiling. As the courtroom came back into view, the judge banged his gavel.

"Ballif! Please see to Miss Dai and see to it that she is okay!" The judge demanded.

(It's over... It took a few days, several mental breakdowns, and Athena's help, but we did it.. )

"Prosecutor Ichiyanagi, what is the state of Miss Dai?" The judge asked.

"She hit her head, so we are making sure she didn't get hurt, but for now, she is unharmed." Yumihiko stated.

"I congratulate you on your win, Mr. Justice and Miss Cykes."

"Oh! Thanks!" Athena started playing with her hair.

"Anyways, in the case of Miss Lif, I can now lay down my verdict. I declare Savannah Lif..."

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjurned!" The judge banged his gavel.

* * *

**3:45 PM 03/07/28**

**Defendant's lobby #2**

* * *

"Congratulations, Apollo, Athena!" Mr. Wright said as we walked out of the courtroom.

"Thanks, Boss!" Athena flashed a peace sign at him.

"You too, Sava!" Maya smiled.

"Thank you!" Sava beamed.

"You remind me of my cousin." Maya murmured to herself.

"Hey, where's Trucy?" I asked.

"Oh, she left a little bit ago. Something about magic practice." Mr. Wright put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Congrats, Sava." Cody said, suddenly appearing.

" !" Sava gasped.

"I had faith in you this whole time-both of you." Cody looked at both me and Sava. "I had faith that you were innocent, Sava, and faith that you would find the truth, ."

"Mr. White...thank you!" Sava smiled.

"It's time to go, now. Thank you, Mr. Justice." He smiled at me. Suddenly, I remembered.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I was supposed to give you something from Mr. White, Sava!"

"Really? What?" Sava asked.

Where was that piece of evidence?

"TAKE THAT! Here you go!" I gave her the envelope.

"Huh?" She opened it, and her smile got bigger as she read it.

"OHMYGOSHI'MGETTINGADOPTED!" She shouted in her squeaky voice.

"Reminds me of that one delivery person..." Phoenix whispered to Maya.

"You're what?" Athena asked.

"I'm getting adopted!" Sava grinned.

"Wow! By who?" I asked.

"Me." Mr. White said, smiling. "I absolutley adore Sava. I couldn't bear to watch her leave."

"Daddy..." Sava said as tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

And with that, the two hugged.

(And that was the end of Savannah White's trial. After that, we had a good few months case free. However, when I finally did get a case... The circumstances were unfortunate. I dread to think of that trial again...)

**THE END**

Pun names

Savannah (Sava) Lif - Save a life

Hollie Dai - holiday

Dina Maite - Dynamite

Ilene Dover - I leaned over

Cody White - Code White (a medical code)

***A/N And thus ends Sava's trial! See you all next time in The Patriotic Turnabout!**

**~Skater**

**P.S I have officially joined the Professor Layton fandom. Also, find the PL vs AA reference in here! :)**


	27. The Patriotic Turnabout- Prologue

**_One watched the murder that was their mother's_**

**_One watched their father as he killed off others_**

"Do you have the stuff?" One of the people asked.

"Yep." A glass bottle changed hands.

*BOOM*

"Damn fireworks." The first voice muttered.

"I know, right?" The second person looked in their bag as the first snorted up the powder.

"Aww, that's good stuff." The first person sighed.

*BOOM*

"Yeah.." The second person pulled out something.

"Wh-what's that?"

"...You failed your payment. Again."

"I told you, I'll pay you later!" The first voice argued.

"It's too late for that. Goodbye, dear client."

*SLAM*

The first person slumped to the ground.

*BOOM*

"Stupid fireworks." The second person muttered once again, pulling a cigarrette to their lips.

***A/N I forgot to put credit for coming up with Hollie's breakdown in the last chapter D: Credit for all breakdowns go to Martial Arts Master!**


	28. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p1

**9:30 PM 07/04/28**

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

(Same old, same old...) I thought, bored. Other than Maya, I was the only one at the Agency. Athena was taking care of Aura's case, and Mr. Wright took Trucy out to the 4th of July parade.

(I still can't believe we're half-siblings, and that Mr. Wright's known for two years.) He had told us about a month ago, on one of the rare times Trucy was here.

"Hey, Polly!" Maya butted in, smiling.

"Hey, Maya." I replied.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Paperwork." Oh, whoops. I almost forgot about that.

"Whatever. Say, I haven't seen Trucy around much. I know she's at the forth of July parade right now, but other than that..." Maya's voice drifted off as she held her hand up to her mouth.

"She's hanging out with friends. But what's she's doing with them, I have no idea. She lies to me about it." I subconsciously touched my bracelet.

"What's that?" Maya pointed at my bracelet.

"Oh, this tightens whenever I encounter a lie." I explained.

"Really?" Maya asked, surprised. "So it's kind of like the magatama?"

"Kind of. Only you don't need to break locks." I replied.

Our conversation went on for a little bit, until we got a phone call.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the phone and picked it up, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Apollo, Maya, you need to get to the detention center NOW." Phoenix stated immediately.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"It's Trucy! She was accused of murder!"

"WHAT!?" We both yelled in shock.

* * *

Before we knew it, we were at the detention center. As we walked in, we heard Phoenix say, "You want me to defend you?"

"What happened, Nick?" Maya asked.

"We were watching the parade, and the fireworks when Trucy walked off. I went looking for her about 30 minutes later to see if she wanted anything, but I couldn't find her." Phoenix squirmed uncomfortably. "When I did find her, she had been knocked unconscious."

"What else?" I asked.

"She had a knife in hand, and was next to the dead body of the victim."

Maya just stared in shock.

"And that's all I know. You may want to ask Trucy." I turned to my half-sister, who was looking downcast. She had the same look she had at Sava's trial- red eyes.

"Trucy?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" She glared at me. "You think I'm going to be happy-go-lucky after being arrested? Think again, dumb-ass!"

(Okay, this is definately out of character for her.)

"Trucy, why are you so aggressive?" I asked.

"None of your beeswax!" She retorted.

(Jeez, calm down..)

"I asked to do a medical report because of how aggressive she's been since she woke up." Phoenix explained.

"! No! You can't!" Trucy suddenly said, hitting the glass.

(What's up with her?)

"Why not?" I asked.

"! Well, um... You just can't!" Trucy looked determined.

"Mr. Wright, the medical report is here!" A ballif came in just then and gave the report to Phoenix.

"No! You can't look at that! NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trucy collasped in tears. Phoenix ignored her and looked through the report. He stopped at one of the pages, and dropped the paper in shock.

"Trucy...how could you...?" He whispered.

I picked up the paper and read it, Maya reading it over my shoulder. When I got to the same part Mr. Wright had gotten to, I stopped and looked at Trucy, who had a look of despair on her face.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique

Athena Cykes (19)- My coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to hang out with friends. She's lying to me about something, but what could it be...?

***A/N Sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, what could Phoenix be so shocked about? Find out in the next chapter! Also, for the PL vs AA reference in the ending of The Frozen Turnabout, here's a hint: **

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!**

**~Skater**


	29. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p2

"The patient suffered a bruise to the head." Maya read aloud. "We also found a large amount of cocaine in the bloodstream."

***Trucy's medical report added to the Court Record***

As she read the report, the look on Trucy's face turned into a frown, and she looked at the ground.

As Maya finished reading, Phoenix walked up to Trucy.

"Trucy, you know how you just asked me to defend you?"

"Y-yeah..?" She replied shakily.

"My answer is no." Phoenix got up to walk away.

"Mr. Wright! How can you reject your own daughter?" I asked, confused.

"Trucy is a drug addict." He replied.

"But Nick..!" Maya replied.

"Maya..." Phoenix looked at her.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Trucy cried out. Phoenix whipped around. The look in his eyes was unfamiliar.

"You have no right to call me that." He retorted.

"But, you said, 9 years ago...!" Trucy was on the verge of crying.

"Enough!" Pheonix snapped. "As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter!" The whole room was silent after that. Phoenix turned around, and without a single look back, left.

(Did he just...disown Trucy? That was a bad choice. Trucy is a recovering drug addict, she needs all of the support she can get.)

Some sobbing sounds brought me back to reality. Trucy was crying, and Maya had left.

"Trucy?" I asked, sitting in the chair.

"Polly? You haven't *sob* left?" She replied.

"I'm not going to leave you. You're my sister. And you need all the support you need right now." I promised.

"Really?" She asked through her tears.

"And it's Mr. Wright's loss. He's losing a daughter and a worker." I told her. "I don't think I could work under someone who just turns over his child like that."

"So, you're defending me, even after my drug addiction?"

"Yes. I know you didn't do it, and I'm not letting a bias against drugs defend the innocent." I promised.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know!" Trucy suddenly stated.

"Okay, so can you first tell me how you got into drugs?" I asked.

"It was after that trial in december." She said. "The one where I was kidnapped."

"Oh!" I replied.

"Well, that was more traumatic than I made it. The magic tricks calmed me down. Otherwise, I would have had a panic attack." She explained.

"And on top of that...I've been bullied."

"WHAT!?" I yelped in surprise.

"I finally made some new friends, and they all snorted cocaine. They said it felt good, and it would help me forget all my problems." She confessed. "So, I did."

"You could have come to me or Athena!" I retorted.

(Let's not mention Mr. Wright. That's probably going to strike a nerve.)

"Yeah, but I didn't want to involve you guys. After all, I'm the ray of sunshine in everyone's lives." She pointed out.

(True.)

"At least, that's what told me." She frowned again.

"In any case, could you tell me more about your friends?" I changed the subject.

"They seemed alright at first, and I was telling them about my problems." She started. "Then they told me about something I could do to help fix them, and I agreed to try it. It helped me forget my problems for a few hours, but after that, I got addicted." Trucy finished.

"I see." (Hmm, what to talk about next..?)

"Can you tell me about what happened at the time of the crime?" I asked.

"Well, I snuck away from D-Mr. Wright and went to meet my friend, who was also my dealer. After that, I have no idea what happened next." Trucy admitted. "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a police car."

"Come on, that can't be all you know!" I retorted.

"Polly!" Maya came in. "Nick wants to talk to you!"

"Tell him I said, 'Screw you'!" I called back. She left.

"I don't remember anything else." It was so obvious she was lying, but my bracelet wasn't reacting to anything she said.

(Maybe I need a magatama..?)

Maya came back in.

"Mommy- Is it okay if I still call you that?" Trucy asked.

"Of course!" Maya replied.

"Well, Mommy, Polly said he would defend me." Trucy was bouncing and looked like herself again.

"Can I assist you?" She turned to me. "I'll let you use my magatama and everything!"

"Sure!" (At least one of Trucy's parents is supporting her...) "Now, I have two questions for you. One, are you responsible for the victim's death?"

"No, I'm not." Trucy replied. Nothing happened.

"And two, are you absolutley sure that you can't remember anything else about the time of the crime?"

"...Yes, I'm sure." Trucy stated after a minute.

*BAM*

Three psyche-locks appeared in front of Trucy.

(I knew it...)

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique

Athena Cykes (19)- My coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs.


	30. The Patrotic Turnabout-Investigation p3

"Thank you for talking to us, Trucy." I thanked her as the locks disappeared.

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling. However, I could tell that it was fake.

"Also, where is the crime scene?" I asked.

"An alley a little but away from where the parade was." Trucy told me.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Now what?" Maya asked.

"We can't do anything else tonight. Look at the time!" I pointed to a clock.

"Oh, it's 10:00." Maya frowned.

"I'll go back to my apartment. You go back to Mr. Wright." I told her.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about Trucy." Maya bowed.

As we walked out, I ran into Mr. Wright.

"Apollo-"

"Call me Mr. Justice." I retorted.

"Mr. Justice, whatever you do-" Phoenix started to say.

"I already took Trucy's case. It saddens me to know that an older brother who she's only known for 3 years is more family than one who took her in for 9 years." I spat. "What kind of a father are you?"

"Trucy is a drug addict-"

"And needs all the support she can get." I finished. "You know, I always looked up to you, but now, I don't know why." I looked him in the eyes.

"And consider this my resignation. From this day on, I am a lone lawyer, and am no longer part of the Wright Anything Agency." I glared at him.

"Let me see Trucy.." He replied with a shocked look on his face.

"She doesn't want to see you. And besides, visiting hours are over." I pushed past him and hailed a taxi, my thoughts lost in Trucy's case.

* * *

**9:30 AM 07/05/28**

**Alley**

* * *

I was looking at a place where there was blood on the floor. The chalk outline told me that's where the victim was found.

"I wonder who the prosecution is?" Maya looked lost in thought.

"So, you took Miss Wright's case, Mr. Justice?" A voice startled me. I turned around to see Yumihiko.

"Hello, Mr. Ichiyanagi." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Maya!" Maya bowed her head.

"What have you found so far?" I asked.

"Well, we found that the victim's name is Sandra Butz, but all of hers friends called her Sandy. We also have the autopsy report here." He handed me the report.

***Sandra's autospy added to the Court Record***

"Butz...? Where have I heard that last name before?" Maya pondered out loud.

We were interuppted by a loud shout.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO KILLED MY WITTLE SANDY-WANDY?!"

"That." Yumihiko stated, "is one of the witnesses, Larry Butz."

"That's where I heard that last name! I haven't heard from him in 9 years.." Maya was lost in thought.

"Oh, h-hey Maya." Larry wore a orange coat over a t-shirt and pants. He did a thumbs up, sweating.

"Hi Larry! Still haven't found a girlfriend?" Maya asked.

"Hey, don't be so cruel..." Larry started crying.

(Wimp.)

"So, the answer is yes." Maya smiled.

"Hey, I graduated junior high, I think I can get a babe." Larry retorted.

(Why is he so proud of that?)

"Anyways, I bet you're single too!" Larry smirked.

"Um, Larry? Me and Nick have been dating for 5 years now..." Maya put her hand over her mouth and frowned.

"What?" Larry went pale.

"Anyways, could you tell us what you saw?" I interjected.

"Oh! Uh, sure thing." Larry gave a thumbs up again.

(This guy is sure a character...)

"Actually, no." Larry suddenly became serious.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What I have to say can wait until court." He smirked.

"For all the times for you to be stubborn, you choose now?!" Maya looked surprised.

"Heh.." Larry's smirk faded into a look of sadness.

"How are you related to the victim?" I asked.

"She's my adopted daughter." He explained. "Well, she was the daughter of Molly."

"Another girlfriend?" Maya asked dryly.

"Yeah, I met her at an art gallery several years ago." Larry looked happy. "When we broke up, Sandy asked to stay with me. At the age of 9, no less!"

( I'm shocked...)

"Come to think of it, it was shortly after Nick was disbarred." Larry scratched his head. "Oh, that reminds me- who ARE you, anyways?"

"My name is Apollo." I introduced myself. "I worked under Mr. Wright and I am currently defending Trucy."

"Oh, she was such a cute little girl! I remember babysitting her! I remember once she convinced me to let her eat nothing but chocolate for dinner. She was bouncing off the walls when Nick came home! He was so pissed off. I can't believe she killed Sandy." He became serious with that last sentence.

"Huh?" I said.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (32)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.


	31. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p4

"I saw her kill my daughter." Larry stated coldly.

"!" (So, this is what he saw..)

"That's all I'm saying." Larry stated.

"Okay, one of the detectives will go interrogate you now." Yumihiko frowned as Larry left. "Gosh, that guy's trouble."

"In elementary school, they had a saying: When something smells, it's usually the Butz." Maya informs us. Yumihiko has to stifle his laughter.

"...Anyways, do you have any information on the suspect? I heard they did a medical report."

"Here you go." I handed him Trucy's medical report.

"Hmm...I see..." Yumihiko looked through the report. "She was into drugs?"

"Yeah, Mr. Wright basically disowned her after that." I told him.

"What!?" His adoge turned into an exclaimation point. "Why would he disown her over something like that!?"

I blinked in surprise. (That was an unusual reaction from a complete stranger..) "Yumihiko, did you have trouble with your parents?" I asked.

"Wh-what? Why would you think that?" He started sweating.

"Your reaction to Trucy being disowned was unusual for a complete stranger." I pointed out. "The only reason for something like that would be if you had problems with your father."

"..." He was silent.

*BAM*

The five psyche-locks reappeared. But, to my surprise, one of them broke.

(What...?)

As the locks disappeared again, Yumihiko looked off.

"Huh? Looks like there's another witness..." He ran off.

"Oh, it's-!" Maya looked at a woman with a red afro.

"Maya, we should investigate before talking to her." I pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Maya frowned.

I walked towards a bloodstain. It was near the victim's stomach.

"Huh? This is odd.." I frowned.

"What?" Maya looked at the crime scene.

"The victim was stabbed in the head. Yet, the only trace of blood is near her stomach." I pointed out.

"Huh. That is odd." Maya frowned.

(I should probably take note of this..)

***Bloodstain added to the Court Record***

"Oh hey! A ladder!" Maya smiled, looking at the ladder.

"You agree with me!?" I was surprised.

"Yep. You may not want to bring it up with Nick, though. If you ever go back." Maya stated.

(Which is never.)

"There's something odd here." I frowned, after we had looked at a couple other things.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"The murder weapon. We haven't found one yet."

"That's where I come in!" I heard a southern accent call out all of a sudden. The redhead from earlier ran up to us. She was followed by Yumihiko, who had a frustrated look on his face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Lotta Hart! I'm a photographer!" She smiled. " And here y'all go!" She handed us a photo. I looked at it in shock.

In it, there was one person hitting the other with something shiny.

"I'm still working on enlarging the picture." Lotta explained. "But you can see who's in it, right?"

I nodded. I could clearly see Trucy's outline in the picture.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- Found near the victim's stomach, although she was stabbed in the head.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (31)- A photographer. Also a witness.


	32. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p5

"That's Trucy!" Maya gasped.

"There. Y'all have seen the picture. Now, I reckon I ain't gonna say another word about it." Lotta replied.

"Hey Lotta? Can you tell us what time you saw the crime?" I asked.

"Reckoncourse!" Lotta smiled.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"It's her way of saying, 'I reckon, of course'." Maya explained.

"Why say it the long way when you can go the short way? Ain't nobody got time for that!" Lotta retorted.

"Um, yeah? Can you tell us the time now?" I asked.

"It was about 8:20-ish when I saw someone get hit! Now that I've taken the picture, I know it's the defendant hitting the victim." Lotta smirked.

(Great..)

"Thanks again for talking to us, Lotta." I forced a smile.

"No problem!" Lotta smiled as she walked off.

"We should talk to Trucy again." I stated.

"I'll come with you. I need to talk to her as well." Yumihiko told me.

* * *

**12:30 PM 07/05/28**

**Detention Center**

* * *

"I told you, I don't want to talk to you." I heard Trucy say.

"But you're my-" I stopped in surprise as I recognised the voice.

"No, I'm not your daughter. Didn't you say that yourself?" Trucy told Mr. Wright.

"I didn't mean-"

"Of course you did, Mr. Wright. It's too late to change your decision. I'm going to live with Polly when this is over." Trucy said firmly. That's when Mr. Wright noticed us.

"Apollo, can you talk sense into her?" He asked.

"You're the one who needs sense to be talked into you." I crossed my arms.

"Maya?" He looked at her.

"I-I still love you. But I have to take Trucy and Apollo's side." Maya said coldly. Mr. Wright just looked at her, and pushed past us and left.

"You guys can stay here while I question her." Yumihiko offered.

"Oh! Thank you." I smiled.

"Um, actually, Polly, can you do me a favor? Can you go to my school and talk to my counselor?" She handed me a letter.

"Oh, sure!" I took the letter. "Let's go, Maya."

* * *

"Excuse me, can I talk to one of the counselors about a student? Her name is Trucy Wright." I asked.

"Sure!" The lady at the front desk tapped at her computer. "Here you go!" She handed me a piece of paper with a room number on it.

"Thank you!" I left for the office.

* * *

"Hello?" I called. "Are any of the counselors here?"

"No. No one's here but me." A male voice startled me. It belonged to a boy around Trucy's age. He wore a t-shirt, shorts, and a backwards hat over his messy brown hair. He also had grey eyes.

"My name is Slyvester Fox, but everyone calls me Sly. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"My name is Apollo Justice, and this is Maya Fey." I introduced the two of us.

(He seems nice.)

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm seeing about a tutor. I need help in math." He explained. "However, no one's here, so...Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We're investigating a murder that happened involving two of the students here." I said.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Trucy Wright and Sandra Butz." I stated.

"Oh, the druggies?" He stated. I winced.

(How did we not notice before...?)

"Yeah, the whole school was wondering where they were today. We assumed they were skipping school to do cocaine or whatever." He stated negatively.

"Wait, you guys are still in school?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We get out in two weeks. But we don't have school until October, so it works." He shrugged.

"Anyways, did you hear about Trucy being bullied?" I asked.

"She was!?" He looked surprised. "I didn't know that!"

Suddenly, my bracelet tightened. As I took a closer look, I noticed something.

"GOTCHA! Sly, why did your eye twitch when you said that?"

"What are you talking about?" He retorted.

"You are lying! After all..."

(What was it he said again?)

"You said earlier that everyone knew Trucy did drugs! You also said that in a bad way. Therefore, you must hace known that some people bullied her!"

"Agh!" His hat flew off in shock.

"Yes, I knew she was bullied. I've seen people bully her. I feel bad now for not standing up for her." He admitted.

"That's not okay! That makes you as much of a bully as everyone else!" Maya looked angry.

"It won't happen again." He bowed. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to my counselor." He left.

"I think we should go back to the crime scene. We got the information we needed from him. I just wish we got some names of the bullies." I frowned.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

***A/N I AM NOW IN THE BLACK BUTLER FANDOM AS WELL! Also, I'm sorry if Phoenix or Trucy or anyone else if OOC, I didn't mean to. And, I HAVE A COMPETITION THIS WEEKEND! So, I may not be updating any of my stories this week. For those of you who are curious, this is my updating schedule, in order of priorities:**

**1\. Apollo Justice: Trinity of Truth- Either every few days or weekly if possible**

**2\. Outcast- As often as possible**

**3\. Monster- As often as possible**

**4\. Dare- As soon as I finish a chapter**

**See you next time, don't forget to review, and have a great day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	33. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p6

**3:30 PM 07/05/28**

**Alley**

* * *

"Hey, pals." Gumshoe greeted us. He looked angry.

"Hi, Gumshoe!" Maya smiled.

"What's this about Mr. Wright disowning his daughter!?" He yelled.

"Eep!" Maya hid behind me.

"Maya, stop hiding." I groaned. "Mr. Wright disowned Trucy because she was doing drugs."

"That's...! I'll tell you whatever, pal!" He told me.

"Any more witnesses?" I asked.

"No, pal. Just Butz and that photographer." Gumshoe frowned.

"Okay. Has Miss Hart enlarged the photo yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. She says the earliest it can be done is tomorrow." Gumshoe explained. I nodded.

"What's up with that Butz guy?" I asked. "I mean, I know his kid just died, but..."

"I know what you mean, pal. Larry is a bit of a character, isn't he? It's just how he is. Can't keep a girl to save his life." Gumshoe explained.

"Oh." I frowned. "Anyways, is there anything else you found at the crime scene?" I changed the subject.

"We found the murder weapon." He held the knife out to me. The was blood on the knife.

***Knife added to the Court Record***

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We found a bottle of cocaine with both the defendant's and the victim's fingerprints on it." Gumshoe added.

***Bottle added to the Court Record***

"And that's it, pal."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Also, we noticed something a bit off about Prosecutor Ichiyanagi." I changed the subject again.

"Yeah, he hasn't had the best past." Gumshoe frowned.

"Huh? Can you tell us more?" Maya asked, surprised.

"It's not my place to say, pal. You'll need to get it from Prosecutor Ichiyanagi himself." He explained.

"Thank you for talking with us, Detective." I stated.

"You're very welcome." Gumshoe smiled. "Just get Miss Trucy off the hook, okay?" He left.

"We should probably talk to her." I told Maya, who nodded.

* * *

**6:30 PM 07/05/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

"Oh! You're back!" Trucy looked surprised.

"Yep. We wanted to talk to you." I told her.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"Do you remember anything about the incident?" I asked.

(Please say yes, please say..)

"No. I was high at the time, though. That's probably why." She replied. "If you had anything, I could probably remember."

(I think I have something..)

"Does this strike any memories?" I showed her the bottle.

"! That's the bottle Sandy gave me!" Trucy looked surprised.

"Do you remember anything now?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. She gave me the bottle, and once I snorted the drugs, she demanded that I pay her for the money. I told her that I couldn't, and then...I can't remember anything else." She frowned.

"Thank you for that." I bowed.

***Trucy's Testimony added to the Court Record***

"Are there any witnesses?" Trucy asked.

"There's Larry Butz and Lotta Hart." I told her. She looked disheartened.

"So even Uncle Butz thinks I did it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be at least one contradiction in his testimony." I consoled her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Trucy looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"How did talking to my counselor go?" She asked.

"Oh, we didn't get to talk to them." I told her. "We got some information from one of the students, though."

"Really? Who?" She looked surprised.

"It was-" I started to say.

"Visiting hours are over!" A guard interrupted.

"Let me just say-" I asked.

"Visiting hours are over. Leave." He repeated.

"See you at the trial, Trucy." I waved goodbye as we were ushered out.

**To be continued...**

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. Has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it.

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

***A/N I GOT TWO FIRST PLACES AND ONE THIRD PLACE IN MY COMPETITION!**


	34. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 1

**9:20 AM 07/06/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #1**

* * *

"Hey, Polly!" Trucy forced herself to smile at me. "Thanks for defending me today!"

"No problem. Someone had to do it, after all. And since Mr. Wright didn't want to, I did." I replied. "And Prosecutor Ichiyanagi seems to agree as well."

"Oh, yeah, there was something I wanted to tell you." Trucy frowned. "Prosecutor Ichiyanagi didn't finish my interrogation."

"What?"

"Yeah, in the middle of it, he looked at the time and said he had another person to visit. He never heard from me that I had been bullied at school."

(Huh, why would he have left..?)

"Maybe he had another defendant to visit?" Maya suggested, walking up to us.

"Oh, hey Maya!" Trucy forced a smile.

"You'll be getting help today." Maya told me.

"Thanks, Maya." I smiled.

"I didn't say it was from me." Maya smirked.

"What is she-" I asked, turning to Trucy.

"Who are you?" I heard an unknown voice ask. I turned back to Maya, and gasped in shock. She looked a bit more, erm, curvy, and her bangs were pushed to the side.

"My name is Apollo Justice. I am the former apprentice of Phoenix Wright. Who are you?" I asked her back.

"Hmm, Maya must be channeling me." I heard her mumble. "My name is Mia Fey. I am Maya's older sister."

"Miss Mia! But you're dead! You've been dead for 10 years!" Trucy gasped. "Wait, Mommy's a spirit medium, right?" She put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Hello, Trucy. Wright has told me about you. You've never met me in person, have you?" Mia smiled.

"Um, Miss Mia?" Trucy started to explain what had happened.

"Hm, I see..." Mia frowned. "I'll help you out in court."

* * *

**9:30 AM 07/06/28**

**Courtroom #1**

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Trucy Wright. Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo stated.

"The prosecution is also ready, your Honor." Yumihiko added.

"Very well. I just have one question before the prosecution states their opening statement." The judge said. "Mr. Justice?"

"Yes, your Honor?" Apollo asked.

"Why is it that the defendant's own father is not defending her?" The judge looked surprised.

"Um, well, it's a long story, your Honor, that will come into play during this trial, most likely." Apollo started playing with his fringe.

"Very well. The prosecution shall state its opening statement."

"Yes, your honor. On July 4th, from 8:00 to 12:00 PM, there was a parade going on. The defendant and her guardian had gone to the parade, but she had snuck off to meet a friend." Yumihiko took out his baton.

(To buy her drugs...)

"That friend being the victim, Sandra Butz."

"Hm, that last name sounds familiar." The judge frowned.

"Long story short, we found incriminating evidence of Miss Wright's crimes." Yumihiko stated.

"Hm, I just have one question." The judge said. "Just now, you said, 'crimes', not 'crime'. Is murder not the only crime she commited?"

"It isn't. While we have not yet confirmed that she killed the victim, the second crime gives her a motive." Yumihiko pointed his baton. "Your Honor, I would like to submit this to the Court Record." He gave the judge Trucy's medical report.

"...!" The judge looked surprised.

"I see it...The defendant was doing cocaine!"

"!" Trucy flinched at the defendant's chair, and the courtroom burst into chatter at the mention of drugs.

"Who would have thought that magician would do drugs?" A man in the crowd was heard.

"Poor girl is ruining her life.." A woman this time.

"Mommy, what's cocaine?" A kid's voice rang out.

(Who brings a kid to a murder trial?)

"Your honor, if we could bring the detective to the stand?" Yumihiko asked.

"ORDER! ORDER! Very well, prosecutor." The judge nodded in approval.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"Dick Gumshoe. I'm the homicide detective in charge of this case." Gumshoe looked over at the defense. "Oh, h-hello Mia." He chuckled.

"Good afternoon, Detective." Mia stated.

"Detective, if you were to testify as to the defendant's motive?" Yumihiko asked.

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe smirked.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Trucy's Motive~_**

**_Well, as you just found out, the defendant has been doing drugs._**

**_What we think happened is that she was high and had impaired judgement._**

**_Therefore, she got mad at her friend and killed her._**

**_As you can see, her motive was being high!_**

(Well, we're screwed.)

"Apollo, don't think like that." Mia told him. "If you look closely, you'll see that there is a fairly obvious contradiction."

(There is?...Oh, there is!)

"Now, you need to present that evidence and point it out!" Mia told him.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. Has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it.

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N Hey guys! Just in case you were wondering, that last update I did, where I added a chapter but it didn't seem to update the story, I added a prologue to The Sandy Turnabout! It is now chapter 2. So, yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	35. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 2

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Trucy's Motive~_**

**_Well, as you just found out, the defendant has been doing drugs._**

**_What we think happened is that she was high and had impaired judgement._**

**_Therefore, she got mad at her friend and killed her._**

**_As you can see, her motive was being high!_**

"OBJECTION! Detective, I have a question. Was the victim found with her face facing up? And was the stab wound visible?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, the victim was found face up. But the stab wound was not visible." Gumshoe replied.

"You see, there's the contradiction. If you look at the difference between the defendant and the victim, the victim was taller. How was Trucy able to stab the victim from the back?" Apollo demanded. "Especially when under the influence of drugs?"

"OBJECTION! That does not matter. If the victim wasn't facing the defendant, than she could have easily stabbed her!" Yumihiko pointed out.

"OBJECTION! But the victim was found face up! That means they were facing each other." Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! The defendant could have flipped her over when the victim fell!" Yumihiko replied.

"OBJECTION! There are two things wrong with that. Firstly, there would be fingerprints!"

"Um, Apollo? Doesn't Trucy wear gloves?" Mia frowned.

"Sorry, Polly." Trucy held up her gloved hands.

(Crap!)

"Well, there's another thing. I have proof that they were facing each other." Apollo recovered.

"What is it?" The judge asked as Apollo looked in the Court Record.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo held out the bottle.

"What is that?" Yumihiko asked.

"It's the bottle that contained the cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandra's fingerprints on it."

"And? Agh!" Yumihiko realized what it meant.

"Exactly. Either it was given to Sandra by Trucy or Sandra gave it to Trucy. Either way, you can't give something to someone without looking at them!" Apollo slammed the desk.

"OBJECTION! Wait a second! There's a contradiction in that evidence." Yumihiko replied.

"What?" Apollo asked, sweating.

"Apollo, remember what Gumshoe told us yesterday?" Mia asked.

* * *

"We found a bottle of cocaine with both the defendant's and the victim's fingerprints on it." Gumshoe added.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Trucy's fingerprints were on it." Apollo replied.

"And yet, a minute ago, we pointed out that Trucy wore gloves!" Yumihiko added.

"! That is odd. Why would there be fingerprints on there if she wore gloves?" Apollo realized.

***Bottle updated in the Court Record***

"I suppose that can hold off until later. We don't really have any leads on that." Yumihiko stated. "In the meantime, I would like to call another witness."

"Very well. Please bring this witness to the stand." The judge nodded.

* * *

A minute later, Larry stood at the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"My name is Larry Butz! And I am unemployed!" Larry smirked.

(How does he handle a kid!?)

"Hello, Harry." Mia stated.

"Oh, hey there." Larry held up his thumb. "You look familiar."

"I was overseeing Phoenix's first case, when he was defending you." Mia replied.

"Huh? I don't remember that...Oh yeah! That cheating bit-"

"That language is not appropriate for a courtroom, witness! Whatever grudges you have against people do not relate to this case." The judge hit his gavel.

"Fine..." Larry said.

"Larry, can you tell us what you saw?" Apollo asked.

"Sure thing!"

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_**~What I saw~**_

_**I went to the parade with Sandy.**_

_**She's my daughter, you know.**_

_**She ran off, and I ran after her.**_

_**I got there in time to see Trucy stab her.**_

_**I then got the hell out of there.**_

"The victim was your daughter!?" The judge asked in shock.

"I feel bad for that poor child.." Mia muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I adopted her quite a while ago after her mother left me." Larry scratched his head.

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_I went to the parade with Sandy._**

**_She's my daughter, you know._**

**_She ran off, and I ran after her._**

"HOLD IT! Why do you think she ran off?" Apollo asked.

"She told me she was meeting a friend." Larry smiled. "I have no idea what they were doing, though."

"Can you please add that to your testimony?" Apollo asked.

**_Sandy told me she was meeting a friend. I don't know what they were doing, though._**

"OBJECTION! Please take a look at this." Apollo gave Sandra's autospy to him.

"Hmm...This must be Trucy's medical report, right?" Larry asked.

"What?" Apollo replied.

"I mean, it says they were doing cocaine and smoking. My Sandy-wandy would never do that!" Larry looked very proud.

"I'm sorry Mr. Butz, but this is not Trucy's." Apollo told him.

"It's your own daughter's." Yumihiko added.

"Huh...WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Larry screamed.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. Has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N Yay, I got some reviews! :D I'll just reply to them here.**

**Martial Arts Master- Oh, that's why XP And you'll just have to see about Sylvester...**

**xXxMasterDuelistxXx- What do you mean :o I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR TUMBLR! (I literally got one a few days ago...YOU GUYS ARE ON TO ME *runs away screaming*)**

**GeekyGenius- Thank you! :3 Is that what you thought the contradiction was?**

**Flare Hedgehog- I burst out dying in laugher when I read your review X3 I wrote the next chapter already. And here's your cyber cookie :3 *hands said cookie* As for Phoenix, you'll just have to see.**

**Thanks you guys! Anyways, have a great day/night/afternoon/whenever you see this, and don't forget to review!**

**~Skater**


	36. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 3

"Your daughter smoked and did cocaine. With Trucy." Apollo told him.

"That's impossible! Sandy would never do that!" Larry retorted angrily. "I never smelled smoke on her!"

"Mr. Butz, I have a quick question. It may seem unrelated, but it is. Did your daughter love oranges?" Yumihiko asked.

"I don't see how that's related. But yeah! She's always asked me for oranges! She loves them." Larry replied.

"I see. Thank you." Yumihiko looked like something had been confirmed.

"What did that have to do with anything, Prosecutor Ichiyanagi?" The judge asked.

"You see, when someone peels an orange, it has properties that can get rid of smells. For example, it can get rid of the smell of cigarette smoke." Yumihiko explained.

"Oh! I see." The judge realized.

"Wait! She's been asking for oranges since she was 9..." Larry looked like he was going to cry.

"OBJECTION! Thank you for that explanation, Mr. Ichiyanagi, but can we get back on topic?" Apollo asked.

"Objection sustained. Let's get back on topic." The judge agreed.

"Very well. Do you have anything else to testify about?" Yumihiko asked Larry.

"Yes, I do." Larry held out a thumbs up.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~But wait, there's more~_**

**_Now that I think about it, Trucy was holding that bottle._**

**_I had thought that she was trying to give it to Sandy at first.._**

**_But now, I think the opposite occurred._**

**_Sandra gave the bottle to Trucy, and Trucy took it._**

**_But, once they were high, Trucy stabbed Sandy!_**

"Hmm..." The judge was thinking.

(This testimony is a bit vague. But there's one point of interest that I'd like to ask about.)

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge stated.

_**CROSS-EXAMINATION**_

_**~But wait, there's more~**_

_**Now that I think about it, Trucy was holding that bottle.**_

"HOLD IT! Was she wearing her gloves?" Apollo asked.

"Why do you even need to ask that?" Larry asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever even seen her without gloves? They're a necessary part of her costume." Larry added.

"So, you're saying she was wearing gloves?" Apollo confirmed.

"No, I went through that whole thing for no reason." Larry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm saying she was wearing gloves!"

"And was she wearing gloves the entire time?" Apollo questioned.

"Yes! What does that have to do with anything!?" Larry hit the stand angrily.

"Larry, there's a contradiction in that statement." Apollo smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He said angrily.

"It contradicts this!" Apollo grabbed that piece of evidence...

"TAKE THAT! It contradicts the bottle." Apollo hit the desk. "For you see, there are Trucy and Sandra's fingerprints on it!"

"So? She must have taken her gloves off at some point." Larry replied. Apollo shook his head.

"You just said that she never took off her gloves. Ergo, there is only one thing that I can deduce from this." Apollo slammed the desk. "There was someone else at the crime scene!"

The crowd burst into chatter.

"OBJECTION! There is a bit of a problem with that, Mr. Justice. Couldn't she have just taken off her gloves when Larry left?" Yumihiko pointed out.

"OBJECTION! Trucy's not an idiot. She wouldn't take off gloves at the scene of a crime." Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! Don't forget, she was high. Judgement is impaired when that occurs." Yumihiko reminded him.

"Agh!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we are back to where we started." The judge sighed.

(No! We can't stop here!)

"Your Honor, I have one more witness that will clear up any doubt." Yumihiko told him.

"Very well. Please bring this witness in." The judge nodded.

* * *

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"My name's Lotta Hart! And I'm a reporter!" Lotta smiled.

"Can you please testify as to what you saw?" The judge asked.

"Reckoncourse, your Honor!"

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~My camera spies~_**

**_Well, I was covering the parade, when I saw two girls go into an alley._**

**_I followed them, and managed to take a photo._**

**_After all, they seemed to be up to no good._**

**_When I took it, I realized that there was an odd glimmer._**

**_When I looked up, I saw one of the girl lying down and the other holding a knife._**

**_It must have been Trucy._**

"Well, this is interesting! Can we see that photo?" The judge asked.

"Certainly, your Honor." Yumihiko handed the photo to the judge.

***Photo added to the Court Record***

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge nodded.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. Has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

Photo- Shows shadows of two people fighting with a knife. One of them can be seen as Trucy.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N The thing with the orange is supposed to work (I read about it on Life Hackable) so that's why it was put in. Anyways, thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	37. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 4

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~My camera spies~_**

**_Well, I was covering the parade, when I saw two girls go into an alley._**

"HOLD IT! Were the two girls Trucy and Sandra?" Apollo asked.

"Looking at the pictures of the two, yes." Lotta confirmed. The crowd burst into chatter.

"ORDER! Order in the court!" The judge yelled.

"Anyways.." Lotta continued.

**_I followed them, and managed to take a photo._**

**_After all, they seemed to be up to no good._**

**_When I took it, I realized that there was an odd glimmer._**

"HOLD IT! Is the glimmer visible in this photo?" Apollo asked.

"No, but don' you worry!" Lotta smiled. "I'm getting it enlarged soon!"

**_When I looked up, I saw one of the girl lying down and the other holding a knife._**

"HOLD IT! What exactly did you look up from?" Apollo asked.

"Really, Apollo?" Mia sighed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I looked up from my camera.." Lotta frowned.

"Oh. Well, I, um, just wanted to clarify that for the court?" Apollo played with his fringe awkwardly.

(What should I say to save face!?)

"This probably should have been asked when it was brought up earlier, but when is that photo going to be done?" Apollo changed the subject.

"Um, sometime soon? I'm not-" Lotta started to say.

"HOLD IT! The picture's done, pals!" Gumshoe ran in all of a sudden.

"Detective! Show us that photo!" The judge demanded.

***Photo updated in the Court Record***

You could clearly see Trucy fighting Sandy with a knife. They were both holding it, Sandy with her hands on the blade, Trucy with it on the grip.

(This condemns us...)

"Wait, let me take a look at that!" Mia grabbed the photo. "Apollo, this is the contradiction you need!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Apollo looked. "W-wait, I see what you mean!"

"Mr. Justice, please show what the contradiction is." The judge asked.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo yelled as he pointed to the knife. "Your Honor, this contradicts the autopsy report, as if there was pressure put on the blade, there would be cuts on the victim's hands."

"!" Yumihiko looked surprised, as his adoge stood up straight.

"Which can only mean one thing." Apollo slammed the desk, and then pointed. "This shows not the victim being killed, but the defendant being knocked out by the victim!"

"Agh!" Yumihiko hit himself with his baton on accident.

"Do you have any proof of this, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked, surprised.

"Of course. Here it is." He took out that piece of evidence.

"TAKE THAT! As you can see in Trucy's medical report, she was hit on the head. Taking a look at the knife, if it went straight, it would have hit exactly where the bruise is!" Apollo hit the desk once more. "This contradiction can only mean one thing. There was someone else at the crime scene!" Apollo pointed. The court burst into chatter.

***Photo updated in the Court Record***

"OBJECTION! In that case, who exactly was there?" Yumihiko asked.

"I don't have a specific person. But Trucy told me about something going on in her life that we didn't know about." (And that was...)

"She was bullied. That was actually part of the reason she turned to drugs." Apollo explained.

"! I was never told about this?" Yumihiko winced.

"Trucy said you never got around to asking." Apollo indirectly pointed out how he had left the interrogation early. Yumihiko hit himself with the baton as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Anyways, one of the bullies could easily be the killer!" Apollo stated.

"Why, that's correct!" The judge realized.

"We need an extra day to find this bully." Apollo asked.

"Of course. Court is adjurned for today!" The judge banged his gavel.

**To be continued...**

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use her's.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. Has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

Photo- Shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.


	38. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p7

**3:30 PM 07/06/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #1**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Mia commented.

"You're still here?" I asked, frowning.

"Of course! Maya's become a very strong spirit medium." She looked surprised.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Miss Mia." Trucy smiled.

"APOLLO!" I jumped at the yell.

"Athena!" Trucy looked surprised as I turned around to a very pissed off looking Athena.

"What the hell happened? I just wrapped up Aura's case, and I get a call from Mr. Wright saying you resigned from the Agency!?" Her eyes were glowing white with anger.

(Eek...) "Hold on, let me-" I started to say.

"And not only that, but Trucy's been accused of murder!?" She seethed. "I swear-"

"Athena! Let me tell you what happened." I explained to her the drama between Mr. Wright and Trucy.

"That's very strange behavior coming from Mr. Wright." She frowned. "I'm surprised that Trucy did it, but turning to drugs after a traumatic experience is fairly common." Athena frowned again.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." I admitted. "I mean, I noticed that she had been distancing herself a bit, but…"

"I doubt anyone expected this." Trucy commented.

"Can I help you out a bit as well?" Athena asked.

"Sure." I nodded. (That Mood Matrix of hers could come in handy as well…)

"Bye Trucy!" I said as we left.

* * *

**3:45 PM 07/06/28**

**Alley**

* * *

"Hello, pals." Gumshoe greeted us.

"Hi, Detective." Athena smiled.

"Oh, I remember you!" Gumshoe looked surprised. "You were in that ice rink case, weren't you?"

"Yep." Athena replied.

"Any new facts, Gumshoe?" I asked.

"Yep." He smirked.

"What have you found?" I asked again.  
"Well, we tested the blade of the murder weapon for the victim's prints, and we found some. They were also in a way that could only mean she hit someone with them." Gumshoe frowned.

(So, I was right…)

"We also found traces of blood on the handle that matched Trucy's blood, and was consistent with the injury on her head."

***Knife updated in the Court Record***

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, there is even more evidence that there was someone else at the scene of the crime." Gumshoe told us.

"What is it, Detective?" Mia asked.

"Oh, h-hey there Miss Fey." Gumshoe looked a bit nervous. "Well, if you looked at the outline of the body, you'll see there is a bloodstain at the stomach. However, the only injury on the victim is the head wound."

"Is it possible that the blood is someone else's?" Mia frowned.

"No. We did a test." Gumshoe explained. "The only possibility is that someone else moved the body a bit."

***Bloodstain updated in the Court Record***

"Hey, where's Prosecutor Ichiyanagi?" Athena frowned.

"I have no idea. He was supposed to investigate with us, but he hasn't shown up yet." Gumshoe frowned.

"Why do you ask? Do you miss him?" I taunted Athena, who blushed.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Anyways, he might be investigating at Trucy's school." Gumshoe told us.

"Thank you." I smiled as we walked to get a taxi.

* * *

**4:45 PM 07/06/28**

**Trucy's School**

**Counseling Office**

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Athena called out.

"Hi again!" I jumped at the voice. As I saw who it was, I relaxed.

"Oh, hey there Sly." I smiled.

"How's Trucy doing?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"She's doing pretty well. We found that there was a third person at the scene."

"Oh, r-really? That's good!" He stuttered for a minute.

"Hey, Sly?" Athena frowned.

"Oh, I don't think we met. My name is Slyvester Fox, but everyone calls me Sly." He held out his hand to shake Athena's.

"Oh, nice to meet you! My name is Athena Cykes." She smiled. "But anyways, why did you sound a bit off just now?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"Apollo. There's a lot of discord in his voice just now." Athena told me.

"Do you want to start a counseling session?" I asked.

"I've never done one outside of court, but sure!" Athena took out Widget.

* * *

_How's Trucy doing? (worry and anger)_

_Oh r-really? That's good that there's a third person. (worry)_

* * *

"GOT IT! Sly, when you talked about how you were glad there was a third person, you didn't seem happy at all. However, you were very worried." I told him.

"Wha? How can you tell my emotions?" Sly frowned.

"The heart never lies, Sly. Why were you worried?" Athena demanded, putting her hand on her hip as Widget's screen turned red.

"I don't want to say." He crossed his arms.

"Why?" I demanded.

* * *

*BAM*

Five psyche-locks appeared on him.

(Dammit, I hate those things…)

"Like I said, I don't want to say, as I have no relation to this case. Therefore, anything I say is unrelated and cannot be used in a court of law." Sly smirked.

(Something tells me that's not why…)

* * *

As the psyche-locks went away, Athena said, "That wasn't the only thing off about your testimony."

"Huh?" Sly started sweating, but kept a smile on his face.

"When you talked about Trucy, you felt anger." Athena told him. "Why were you angry, Sly?"

"Like I said, my words are meaningless in a court of law. After all, I have nothing to do with this case."

"You gave us information about Trucy and her friend." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but what does that give you? Zilch, that's what." As he finished talking, Yumihiko walked in, holding a piece of paper.

"Hello there, Mr. Justice, Miss Cykes, and Mr. Fox." He seemed relaxed, But I could sense an air of tension around him.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh, it's a letter I got." He replied calmly.

"Who is it from?" I asked. I was greeted with the same four psyche-locks from earlier.

(Looks like we can't get any information unless we break those…but how can I? I don't even have evidence.)

"I'm going to burn it. It was probably just a wrong address or something." He shrugged it off as he went into one of the offices.

"Apollo! I sensed a bit of worry from him about that letter!" Athena whispered to me.

"Don't mention it to him. After all, he obviously doesn't want us to know anything about that and I can't get any evidence about it." I whispered back. She nodded. As Yumihiko came back, he asked,

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Can you tell us more about the crime scene?" I asked.

"Sure! Well, we found that there has to be a third person at the scene, but Gumshoe told you that already, didn't he?" Yumihiko told us. When we nodded, he added,

"The bottle of cocaine also proves that there was a third person. How else could someone get Trucy's fingerprints on that bottle?"

"Maybe we could get fingerprints done on the victim's clothes and and Trucy's gloves?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Yumihiko said in surprise. "Hold on a second, I'm going to call the Detective." He stepped outside.

"He said he would go get that done." Yumihiko walked back in. Turning to Sly, he said, "Oh, I'd like to interrogate you."

"Why?" Sly asked innocently.

"You went to school with both the defendant and the victim. You may know something about them." And with that, he left with the teenager.

"There's something odd about both of them." Mia frowned.

"Yeah, I saw psyche-locks on both of them." I told her. Mia put hand to her chin in thought.

"I doubt Yumihiko's psyche-locks are relevant." Mia told me. "But Sly's most definitely are.

"So, next, we try to break his locks?" I asked.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use hers.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head. The body had to have been moved.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip. Also has her fingerprints on the blade and Trucy's blood on the handle.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't."

Photo- it shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N Of course, when I say I'll try to update weekly, I don't update for a few weeks. Of course. Anyways, the next update may take a while, so I made this chapter a bit longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	39. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p8

"Yes." Mia nodded.

"Okay then, let's find evidence to break them!" Athena cheered, running off.

"Athena, wait!" I yelled, running after her.

**5:30 PM 7/06/28**

**Alley**

"Hey, pals." Gumshoe greeted us.

"Hey detective." Athena greeted him. "Have you found any more evidence?"

"Actually, yes." Gumshoe held out a pair of sunglasses.

'Whose are they?" Athena asked.

"We have no idea, pals. There are no fingerprints on them or anything." Gumshoe frowned.

***Sunglasses added to the Court Record***

"That is weird..." Athena frowned, flicking her earring in thought.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Oh, we had those fingerprints you asked for done. They belonged to Slyvester Fox." Gumshoe added.

"That's interesting…" I mused.

***Fingerprints added to the Court Record***

"No, none that I can think of." Gumshoe said.

"How about we talk to Trucy?" I asked.

"That is a good idea! Let's go!" Mia smiled.

**6:00 PM 7/06/28**

**Detention Center**

"Hey, Trucy!" I smiled.

"Hi, Polly!" She replied.

'So…" I tried to start up a conversation.

"Hove you found any more evidence?" She asked.

"Yes, we have!" Athena smiled.

"Oh, good!" Trucy smiled, but she looked nervous.

(Hmm, maybe I should break her psyche-locks…?)

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I presented the magatama.

***BAM***

One psyche-lock appeared.

**~The Night of the Crime~**

(Hmm? Maybe the others broke in court or something, but I could have sworn there were 3 locks…)

"Anyways, I feel like you aren't telling the whole truth here, Trucy." I said.

"What? Why?' She asked. "Oh." She added, seeing the magatama.

"So, was there anyone else at the crime scene?" I asked.

"N-no, not at all!" She replied, sweating.

"Trucy, you and I both know that's a lie. And here is the proof." I retorted, looking for that piece of evidence.

"TAKE THAT!" I showed her the sunglasses.

"AGH!" Trucy panicked.

"So, you knew about this? Who's is it anyways?" I asked.

"….*sniff*…" Trucy sniffed.

(…..Huh?)

"It's…It's Sly's…" She admitted.

"WHAT!?" I gasped. (I did NOT expect that!)

"I admit it! When I was knocked out, I didn't fall unconscious immediately."

"Please continue." I asked.

"And in the seconds before passing out, I saw Sly." Trucy choked.

"Thank you for telling the truth." I thanked her as the lock broke.

***Trucy's Testimony updated in the Court Record***

"So, what happened with Sly?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Trucy sniffed.

**(A/N Read this part with ****Reminiscence ~ Wandering Heart playing in the background. )**

"Please tell me."

"Okay. So, the bullying started in 5th grade. The source was someone who spread a nasty rumor about me. That I had helped to forge Mr. Wright's evidence. That I was friendly with the person who did and got them to forge for him."

I winced. That was a difficult subject for Trucy.  
"All the other bullying took from that, and pretty soon, almost everyone was bullying me." Trucy admitted. "Some days, I just skipped school. No one at that school cared anyways. Not even the teachers. Mr. Wright never knew." Trucy continued.

"Then, I got to middle school, and it got worse. No one wanted to be my friend, and even my old ones started bullying me. I couldn't skip school, either. The teachers there actually cared if I skipped school. And then, I met Sandy. She wasn't doing drugs at the time, and she invited me with her group of friends." Trucy smiled at the memory.

"That was nice of her." Athena stated.

"That was fun. I had my classes with at least one of them, so that was good. But, the bully worsened, from just rumors, to full out teasing me about how I didn't wear makeup or how short I was or my magician's clothes. The only thing outside of my friends making me happy was my performances."

"Pretty soon, I had to switch schools because of funding problems. That ended the bullying, but Sandy wasn't there. I stayed in touch with Sandy, though. Then, I switched to the same high school as her and the bullies, and I had the same problems."

"The bullying was much worse than before. It went from teasing me to straight on hurting me. Emotionally. Saying how worthless I was, how the world would be better without me."

"Then, I found out Sandy was doing drugs. She told me to try them, and I said no." Trucy stated. I frowned. If only she had told us how bad the bullying was…

"But, after the UR-1 retrial, I went to school, ready to cry at any moment. When I got to school, a girl who I didn't even know came up to me and told me to kill myself."

"T-that was my breakdown. I ran into the bathroom, went into one of the stalls, and just cried. From all the emotional stress, from the years of bullying, from trying to stay put together for Mr. Wright and you guys, I just wept. Someone came into the stall. When I saw it was Sandy, I-I begged her to let my try the cocaine. Anything to forget the pain."

"Before I knew it, I was an addict." Trucy had tears pouring down her face as she finished.

"This is…" Not even Athena had words for it.

"Who started the rumors, Trucy?" I asked.

"I found this out not too long ago. Sandy had been telling me not to trust him, but I never thought…." Trucy took a breath.

"It was Sly."

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use hers.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head. The body had to have been moved.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip. Also has her fingerprints on the blade and Trucy's blood on the handle.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't. She then knocked me out, but before I passed out, I saw Sly."

Photo- it shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

Sunglasses- Belong to Sly.

Fingerprints- The fingerprints on Trucy's clothes and gloves are Sly's.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She kept sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Seems like a nice person.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N DUN DUN DUN PLOT TWIST. Anyways, I still have not finished this fanfic yet, but I was thinking, "Hey, I kind of left you guys off in the middle of a case" so, I decided I'm going to upload the rest of this one case. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	40. The Patriotic Turnabout-Investigation p9

"Wh-WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"ACK! STOP BEING SO LOUD!" Mia snapped.

"Sly and I were friends. We met in middle school, he used to be part of Sandy's group of friends." Trucy explained.

***Trucy's Testimony (2) added to the Court Record***

"I can't believe this…!" Athena said in shock. "I am going to make sure that little traitor SUFFERS!" Athena seethed, her eyes glowing white in anger.

"Athena, calm down." I told her.

"NO!" She retorted.

"Athena, go home until you calm down." I said.

"Hmph, fine." She muttered, leaving.

"Thank you for telling us this, Trucy. I'm sorry for making you recount this." I apologized.

"It's okay! It'll be over in a few years, and I can go to college." Trucy smiled.

"Let's talk to Sly. I think you have enough evidence now." Mia said.

**7:30 PM 7/06/28**

**Trucy's School**

**Counseling Center**

"Hi there!" Sly greeted us with a smile.

"Hi." Mia stated curtly.

"What's up with her?" Sly asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

(I'm going to spill your secrets. Whether you want to or not!)

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled, presenting the magatama.

***BAM***

All five psyche-locks appeared.

**~Nothing to do here?~**

"Sly, why are you insisting that you had nothing to do with the crime?" I asked.

"Because I didn't. I don't know anything other than what you told me." He replied.

"You knew about Trucy and Sandy's drug addictions and other important facts about them." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but those were trivial facts. Anyone at this school could have told you that much." He shrugged. " I mean, it's not like I am a witness or anything."

"I'm sorry, Sly, but you are lying right now." (Where is that piece of evidence?)

"TAKE THAT!" I showed him the sunglasses.

"Where did you find those?" He asked.

"At the crime scene." I smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything? Those aren't mine." He retorted.

"Yes, they are. Trucy said they were."

"Prove it!"

"We can get it fingerprinted." I said.

"There are no fingerprints on it. Idiot!" He taunted me.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Gumshoe never told anyone."

"ACK!" He jumped back in shock.

One psyche-lock broke.

"Well, what are you planning with that?" He asked.

"I think that I know who the criminal is." I said. "You."

He smirked. "Well then. Where's your proof?"

"Right here!" I looked for that paper…

"TAKE THAT! Trucy said that before she passed out after being hit by Sandra, she saw you at the scene."

1 lock broke.

"Well, I guess you do have implicating proof. But, how do you know there was even a third party at the crime scene?" He asked.

"I actually have several pieces of evidence." I retorted. "TAKE THAT! Firstly, there is the cocaine bottle."

"So?" Sly asked, bored.

"It has Trucy and Sandra's fingerprints on it. The problem here, is the fact that Trucy wears gloves."

"!" Sly started sweating.

"Secondly, there is this weird bloodstain at the crime scene. It was near the stomach. The victim was shot in the head."

"And lastly," I started.

"There's more?" He asked sarcastically.

"They found your fingerprints on Trucy's clothes and gloves, meaning that you moved her, and took off her gloves to frame her."

1 lock broke.

"Very well. I guess you do have proof that someone was there, and that person was me. But." He paused.

"But what?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you'll be able to figure this out. What would be my motive?" He asked.

"That's the easy part." I retorted. "TAKE THAT! Trucy also told me that you were the one who spread a rumor about her in 5th grade."

"God, she still remembers that?" He shook his head.

"It was the start of all the bullying she suffers from now." I told him.

1 lock broke.

"I'm sorry, but that is not nearly enough motive for me." He shook his head.

"That's okay. Because I know what else your motive is."

"TAKE THAT! That wasn't all Trucy told me."

"God, there's more?" He rolled his eyes. "Just excuse me while I go grab some popcorn." He muttered sarcastically.

"She also said that Sandy told her not to trust you. You must have wanted to stay friends, right?" Suddenly, the truth was clear to me.

"And that's why you killed her, isn't it?"

The last lock broke.

"I need to go." He ran out the door.

"Sly, wait!" I yelled.

"Let him go, Apollo." Mia told me. "We'll get him in court."

**To be continued…..**

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use hers.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head. The body had to have been moved.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip. Also has her fingerprints on the blade and Trucy's blood on the handle.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't. She knocked me out, and before passing out, I saw Sly."

Photo- it shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

Sunglasses- Belong to Sly.

Fingerprints- The fingerprints on Trucy's clothes and gloves are Sly's.

Trucy's testimony (2)-"Sly started the rumors that cause the bullying. Sandy told me not to trust him, but I had been friends with him since 6th grade. "

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Started the bullying that she suffered from for several years.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.

***A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review, and have a great day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	41. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 5

**9:25 AM 7/07/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #1**

"Hey, Polly!" Trucy smiled.

"Hey, Trucy! We'll get you an acquittal today." I said. "We found out who the killer is."

"Awesome! Is it Sly?" She asked. I nodded.

"Great! He's getting what he deserves for that rumor!" Trucy skipped around happily.

"Polly, what happened?" I turned around to see Maya.

"Where's Mia?" I asked.

"I had to stop channeling her for a bit." She explained.

"Oh." After explaining what had happened, Maya looked at me in shock.

"I never thought that Sly could be the killer…" Maya put her hand to her mouth.

"I know, right?" I turned back to Trucy, who was jumping around happily.

"May the defendant and their attorney head to the courtroom." A bailiff asked after a minute.

**9:30 AM 7/07/28**

**Courtroom #1**

"The trial of Trucy Wright is now in session. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" The judge asked.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo stated.

"The prosecution is ready as well." Yumihiko stated as well.

"Very well then. I assume we will continue with the cross-examination of Lotta Hart?"

"No, your Honor. We found another witness, who can tell us a bit more about the victim and defendant." Yumihiko said, surprising everyone and causing the courtroom to burst into chatter.

(I didn't think it would be this easy to get him onto the stand…)

"Order in the court!" The judge banged his gavel. "Who is this witness?"

"A student who went to the same school as the two of them, and was friendly with the defendant."

"Very well. Bring him to the stand." The judge nodded.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"My name is Slyvester Fox, just call me Sly." Sly smirked.

"Very well. Please proceed with your testimony." The judge stated.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Trucy and Sandy~_**

**_Well, the two were known druggies._**

**_But, you knew that already, didn't you?_**

**_Trucy was also bullied terribly. I have no idea why._**

**_I wanted to support her as much as I could, you know?_**

"Well, we knew most of that." The judge frowned. "I doubt a cross-examination is really necessary."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, I wish to proceed with the cross-examination!" Apollo retorted.

"Okay then. But beware, if this does not bring up any new facts, I will not hesitate to end this cross-examination." The judge warned. **(A/N If this were a game, there would be a half the bar penalty for if you get this wrong)**

"O-okay." Apollo gulped.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Trucy and Sandy~_**

**_Well, the two were known druggies._**

**_But, you knew that already, didn't you?_**

**_Trucy was also bullied terribly. I have no idea why._**

"OBJECTION! You knew very well why she was bullied!" Apollo retorted.

"No, I don't. Please explain it to me." Sly asked.

"It is very simple. A single rumor, that Trucy was responsible for forging the evidence that got Mr. Wright disbarred, was spread. Many other rumors spread, and that was how she started getting bullied."

"T-that's terrible." Yumihiko sweated. "But who started the rumor?"

"That's easy. He's standing right in front of you." All eyes went to Sly, who had taken off his hat and started biting it nervously.

"Trucy told me this." Apollo added. "She also said that Sandy didn't trust him, and told her not to trust him. She didn't listen until she found this out. Sly, you wanted to be friends with Trucy, correct? And you would do almost anything to keep that friendship?"

"! Y-yes…" Sly said.

"Even murder?" Apollo asked.

"M-Mr. Justice! What are you saying?" The judge demanded.

"I indict the witness, on suspicion of the murder of Sandra Butz!" Apollo pointed.

"OBJECTION!" Sly interrupted. "I have nothing to do with this crime!"

"Will you please testify as to that?" Yumihiko asked.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Nothing to do with this crime~_**

**_Firstly, all I know about this is that Trucy and Sandy were together at the time of the incident._**

**_Secondly, I also know that Trucy was knocked out._**

**_The problem here, is that is all I know._**

**_I mean, I wasn't even at the parade, how could I have been here?_**

"So, you say that you were not there at the crime scene?" Apollo asked. (That's a lie, right there!)

"Yep." Sly said, popping the p.

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use hers.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head. The body had to have been moved.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip. Also has her fingerprints on the blade and Trucy's blood on the handle.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't. She knocked me out, and before passing out, I saw Sly."

Photo- it shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

Sunglasses- Belong to Sly.

Fingerprints- The fingerprints on Trucy's clothes and gloves are Sly's.

Trucy's testimony (2)-"Sly started the rumors that cause the bullying. Sandy told me not to trust him, but I had been friends with him since 6th grade. "

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Started the bullying that she suffered from for several years.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.


	42. The patriotic Turnabout- Trial, part 6

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Nothing to do with this crime~_**

**_Firstly, all I know about this is that Trucy and Sandy were together at the time of the incident._**

**_Secondly, I also know that Trucy was knocked out._**

**_The problem here, is that is all I know._**

**_I mean, I wasn't even at the parade, how could I have been here?_**

"OBJECTION! You were there at the time, Sly. Don't even try to deny it!" I took out Trucy's first testimony. "Trucy said that when she was hit by Sandy, she was not knocked out. She passed out a few minutes later. But, before passing out, _she saw you at the crime scene_!" Apollo slammed the desk. "In other words, you were at the crime scene!" He pointed.

"OBJECTION! You are relying on the defendant's testimony, in a time when she has trouble remembering. Don't you think she would lie?" Sly smirked, all the friendliness in his eyes gone.

"That isn't the only thing proving you were there. There is also the fact of the sunglasses, which you yourself confirmed were yours, which were found at the crime scene." Apollo smirked.

"AGH!" Sly bit off a bit of his hat, and looked at it, frowning. He then grabbed another hat out of nowhere, and put it on.

"You have a motive, and you were at the crime scene." Apollo smirked. "What else do I need?"

"You have yet to explain a couple of things." Sly said coldly. "First off, how do you explain if there was another person at the crime scene?"

"We went over this yesterday! Don't you remember?" Apollo retorted. "Firstly, there is the bottle of cocaine. It had Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints, despite Trucy wearing gloves. There is also the bloodstain, which was near the victim's stomach. However, she was shot in the head."

'Oh yeah, I forgot…" Sly replied, although it was clearly a lie. "As for the second thing, why was I even there in the first place? If you cannot explain that, then there is no way that I could have been there to kill Sandy, if I had. Oh, and by the way, I didn't just feel like going to the parade. So don't pull that card."

"ARGH!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

"I see you cannot. In that case, there is no reason for me to be here." He replied coldly.

(Wait, isn't there a way? I just have to rethink this whole case!)

**Revisualization**

"Let's review this case. Trucy was at the 4th of July parade with Mr. Wright, when she snuck off to meet with Sandy. Sandy gave her the drugs, and then asked for payment. Trucy was unable to, and got knocked out by Sandy. But before passing out, she saw Sly at the crime scene, in which time he must have killed Sandy, framed Trucy, and left his sunglasses on accident."

"These are the facts of the case. The only problem is, that we don't have a reason for him even going to the parade."

"What is a possible reason for it?"

:He wanted to go:

:He wanted to see Trucy:

:He wanted to see Sandy:

**:He wanted to see Trucy:**

"Exactly. He wanted to see Trucy. After all, he didn't feel like going, and he disliked Sandy. But why did he want to see Trucy?"

:He wanted to make sure she was okay:

:He wanted to admit he spread the rumor:

:He wanted to watch the fireworks with her:

**:He wanted to admit he spread the rumor:**

"Yes, and that was the reason why he went to the parade. However, a new contradiction has popped up. Why did he frame Trucy?

:She was the only other one there:

:He felt like it:

:He was mad at her:

**:She was the only other one there:**

"Exactly. He did want to be on good terms with her, after all. So, back to the original subject, was there anything else he wanted to do?"

:Nope:

:He wanted to apologize:

:He wanted to tell her he hated her:

**.:He wanted to apologize:.**

"That's it! He wanted to ask for forgiveness for spreading that rumor. He did value their friendship, after all."

**Revisualization Complete**

"I see. In that case, you may go, Mr. Fox." The judge said.

"OBJECTION! You wanted a motive for going to the parade?" Apollo asked. Crossing his arms, he added, "Well, I have one."

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence**

Attorney's Badge- The proof of my profession.

Trucy's medical report- "The patient has a bruise on her head. We also found a large amount of cocaine in her blood."

Magatama- A jewel shaped like a nine. Maya is letting me use hers.

Sandy's autopsy- "The victim died due to a stab wound to the head sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 PM on July 4th. There was also nicotine residue in her lungs, and we found a large trace of cocaine in the bloodstream."

Bloodstain- found near the victim's stomach, even though she was stabbed in the head. The body had to have been moved.

Knife- The murder weapon. Has the victim's blood on the tip. Also has her fingerprints on the blade and Trucy's blood on the handle.

Bottle- Has traces of cocaine. It has Trucy and Sandy's fingerprints on it. However, Trucy wears gloves. Hmm...

Trucy's Testimony- "Sandy gave me the drugs, which I took. She then demanded I pay her for them, and I couldn't. She knocked me out, and before passing out, I saw Sly."

Photo- it shows Sandy hitting Trucy with the end of the knife. Was mistaken to be Trucy stabbing Sandy.

Sunglasses- Belong to Sly.

Fingerprints- The fingerprints on Trucy's clothes and gloves are Sly's.

Trucy's testimony (2)-"Sly started the rumors that cause the bullying. Sandy told me not to trust him, but I had been friends with him since 6th grade. "

**Profiles**

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's girlfriend of 5 years. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former coworker, she can hear other people's emotions. She is currently working on Aura Blackquill's case.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He took Trucy out to a 4th of July parade, and has now disowned her.

Trucy Wright (16)- Mr. Wright's former daughter, I found out last month that we were half-siblings. She keeps sneaking out to do drugs. The defendant in this case.

Sandra Butz (17)- The victim. Trucy's friend, and the one who got her into drugs.

Larry Butz (34)- The victim's father. A witness. Seems like trouble.

Lotta Hart (32)- A photographer.

Slyvester Fox (17)- A student at Trucy's school. Started the bullying that she suffered from for several years.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Is very sympathetic towards Trucy for her troubles with her father.


	43. The Patriotic Turnabout- Trial, end

"What?" Sly asked, shocked.

"You wanted to see Trucy, didn't you? And admit to her that you spread that rumor, and apologize." Apollo asked.

"W-why yes…" Sly started to say, shocked.

"OBJECTION! Then why would he frame her?" Yumihiko demanded.

"HOLD IT!" Sly passed. "Well done, Mr. Justice."

(Wha? It was this easy?)

"Can I just say what I saw there, that night at the crime scene?" He asked the judge.

"O-of course!" The judge asked in surprise.

**Sly POV**

_Earlier that day…_

_"Trucy? What's going on?" I asked, frowning. She flinched when she saw me, and ran off._

_"Why are you running!?" I yelled after her. Although, I couldn't blame her._

_(If she had done to me what I did to her, I would be doing the same thing…) I sighed. At least, I knew she would be at the Forth of July parade later tonight. I could apologize then._

_It was really something stupid that I had started that rumor over. I was mad about something at home, and took it out on her. She just seemed so happy, in a world of sadness that she was in at school._

_I had wanted to bring her down to everyone else's level._

_How stupid I was._

_That night…_

_(What is going on?) I frowned, running after her. She had abandoned her father, and was running off._

_"Probably something to do with the drugs." I muttered. I stopped as she ran into an alley, where her friend was standing. I overheard their conversation…_

_"Do you have the stuff?" Trucy asked._

_"Yep." Sandy handed her a bottle as the fireworks went off._

_"Damn fireworks." Trucy muttered as she opened the bottle._

_"I know, right?" Sandy reached into her purse as Trucy snorted some of the drug._

_"Aww, that's good stuff." Trucy sighed._

_"Yeah…" Sandy pulled out something. I tensed as I realized it was a knife._

_"Wh-what's that?"_

_"…You failed your payment. Again." Sandy switched her grip to the blade._

_"I told you, I'll pay you later!" Trucy argued._

_"It's too late for that. Goodbye, dear client."_

_*SLAM*_

_Trucy slumped to the ground. I looked on in shock. _

_(Is she dead!?)_

_*BOOM*_

_"Stupid fireworks." Sandy muttered once again, putting a cigarette to her lips. Making sure no one else was around, I jumped in front of her._

_"Oh. It's you." She puffed out some smoke._

_"You killed her!" I retorted._

_"So? She didn't pay me."_

_(This isn't Sandy. This is the drugs talking.) But, it was hard to get the rage out of me. She stole my chance to apologize, and I would live with the guilt of it forever._

_"You…You bitch!" I grabbed the knife from her and stabbed her in the head. As she slumped to the ground, I realized what I had done._

_"Oh shit…" What _had_ I done? I killed someone. I took a life. I looked at the body of Trucy. There was only one-way to make sure I didn't get blamed: I would make it seem like they had killed each other._

_Little did I realize, Trucy was only unconscious, and I had just framed her for murder. So much for apologizing. _

**No POV**

As Sly recalled the memories, he clenched his fists, turning redder and redder out of anger. Suddenly, he let out a loud gruff, huffing noise that turned heads from outside the courthouse, wondering what the hell that noise was. However, what he didn't realize was that it was the same noise adult foxes greet their young with. Suddenly, a bunch of fox kits ran up to him and took his hat. In shock, he started making a sound that sounds more like an eerie screech. Suddenly, the kits were replaced with female foxes, responding to what has turned into a mating call. As he frantically batted the foxes off, his call changed into a monosyllabic bark, and suddenly male foxes showed up and jumped Sly, listening to the fox call for danger that his voice has changed to. They all started clawing and biting at Sly, who was begging for someone to help him. Eventually, though, he was knocked to the ground from all the foxes.

"Bailiff! Help up the witness!" The judge banged his gavel.

"That was unexpected…" Maya said, sweating.

"I can't! There are too many foxes!"  
"Then I will deliver my verdict and call pest control. This court finds the defendant, Trucy Wright…"

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel.

**2:30 PM 7/07/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #1**

"Thank you SO much, Polly!" Trucy hugged me.

"You are very welcome. I just hope that Sly was okay after being attacked by all those foxes." I frowned.

"He'll be fine. He eats part of his hat when he's nervous, after all." Trucy reminded me.

"True." I frowned. "Do you think that story he gave was true?"

"Yeah, probably." Trucy frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized that I have nowhere to go." Trucy sighed.

"You can live with me. How would you like that?"

"I would love that!" Trucy looked a bit sad, though. "Thank you so much!"

"Please don't hide your emotions from us." I asked.

"Why?" Trucy frowned.

"It pretty much caused this entire case. If you had told someone you were being bullied, you wouldn't have done this." Where was that piece of evidence?

"TAKE THAT! You would not have turned to drugs." I showed her the bottle of cocaine.

"True. Okay, Polly, I promise not to hide anything from you again." Trucy smiled.

(And that ended that case. So many things happened, I forgot that I now was an alone attorney. But, that doesn't matter. Because I found my beam of hope in Trucy, my half-sister.)

(However…the peace and friendship I had made was soon to be destroyed, with no one knowing the reason why. Except maybe _him_.)

**_The young man walked home. He may not have done it, but oh well. It couldn't have been true, could it? He stopped at the sight of a piece of paper on his doorstep. Upon reading it, he panicked, running to his room and burning the paper. It _****was****_ true. He couldn't believe it._**

**_And the darkness once banished from his life, came rushing back._**

**The end**

Puns

Sandra (Sandy) Butz- Sandy butts

Slyvester (Sly) Fox- Sly fox

***A/N Credits to Martial Arts Master for coming up with that breakdown! Oh yeah, I almost forgot. THIS IS OVER HALFWAY DONE T_T Whyyyyyyyyy? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	44. Turnabout Accident- Prologue

They stood on the sidewalk.

Were they friends? Were they lovers? Who knew? However, their conversation couldn't be more unlike a couple friends.

"I know what you've done." The girl said coldly.

"Oh really?" The man retorted angrily. "Prove it."

"You've done things. Terrible things. You took her away. You've blackmailed, you've stolen. You've silenced people before. You're even-"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"I'm going to sell this to the media. You're pretty much dead once that happens."

"Oh really?" He grabbed her by the shirt. "Over my dead body!" Suddenly, an idea lit up his eyes, and one could see the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Or should I say, your dead body." He then threw her into the street, and she closed her eyes. She opened them to see a car headed straight towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" She screamed as the car hit her and went flying. It crashed into a tree and the driver fell out, unharmed. As she saw the mess behind her, the driver gasped.

"Oh no." Kay whispered. "What have I done?"

***A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to post the prologue for this case. As an update, I am now on part 4 of the investigation for The Truth of The Turnabout. This was written on *Checks date* November 20****th****, so you can see how long it takes to write this XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	45. Turnabout Accident- Investigation part 1

(It's been a few months since Trucy moved in with me. We haven't had a single case, but at least Trucy is helping with the rent at her performances. I doubt Mr. Wright has had any cases at all, due to his reputation as a bad, unsupportive father spread. Athena has been coming over quite frequently, to help out a bit. This is one of those days, when the unexpected happens...)

**9:25 AM 11/14/28**

**Apollo's Apartment**

**Living Room**

"Hey, Apollo!" Athena smiled.

"Hi, Athena." I replied. Trucy was at school. The bullying problem had gone down quite a bit.

"No cases still?" Athena frowned. I nodded.

"Cheer up. I'm sure there is a client, just waiting outside." She smiled.

"Yeah, and I owe you 20 bucks." I retorted, as the doorbell rang. I walked up to the door, and opened to find someone I did not expect.

"Hello there, Mr. Justice." Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth greeted me.

"G-good morning." I replied.

"Can you please take a case for me?" He asked.

I was shocked. "O-okay, who's the defendant?" I took 20 bucks out of my wallet and gave it to Athena.

"She used to be my assistant, now she's a detective and my girlfriend." Edgeworth explained.

"Okay, let's talk to her!" Athena smiled and ran outside. I quickly wrote a note to Trucy and joined her.

"I'll drive you guys there." Edgeworth offered.

**9:45 AM 11/14/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"That was an awesome ride!" Athena smiled even more.

"Kay?" Edgeworth called out as we entered. A girl entered as well. She had long, straight black hair with a slight curl to it, and a navy beanie over it, with an odd, golden badge on it that looked like a bird of some sort. She wore a pink t-shirt and a short, high-waisted navy skirt, and black sneakers that had a heel to them. She had bright green eyes as well.

"Miles?" Kay replied back. She had a voice similar to Trucy's, where it had a slight child-like quality to it, but was also a more mature voice.

"I brought two people to help defend you." He pointed to the two of us.

"Hi, I'm Apollo, and this is Athena." I introduced us.

"Hi! My name is Kay! Pleasure to meet you!" Kay smiled.

"What are the charges?" I asked.

"Vehicular manslaughter." She said.

"Wha?" Athena looked confused. I agreed.

"Murder via a car." Edgeworth explained.

"Oh." I turned back to Kay. "So, basically, same as always?"

"Yep." Kay nodded.

"What do you know about the case?" I asked.

"Well, I ran over the victim." She admitted.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"Agh, stop being so loud." Kay muttered, putting her hands over her ears.

"Sorry." Apollo sighed.

"Anyways, I was just driving home, and suddenly, I overcame a bump in the road. I was going pretty fast, and the car flew and crashed. I fell out of the car, and after making sure I was okay, I saw the mess that was the victim." Kay made a disgusted face. "Even after 5 years of being a detective, I still can't stand that much blood."

"Was there anyone else at the crime scene?" I asked.

"No, not that I can think of." She said.

Suddenly, my bracelet tightened.

(She's lying? But why..?)

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

***A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	46. Turnabout Accident- Investigation part 2

"Okay, so anything else you can tell us?" I asked.

"Well, the victim looked familiar. I think she worked at a spa of some sort." Kay said thoughtfully.

"What did she look like?" Athena asked.

"It was hard to see with all the blood, but I think she had dark blue hair that was light blue at the tips, and she wore a leopard top and a skater skirt." Kay described.

"That sounds like the receptionist for a spa me and Junie went to a while ago. Her name was Misty Meanor, if I recall correctly." Athena flicked her earring in thought.

"Oh yeah, this has been something I've been wondering since I got here. What is that badge?" I pointed at the bird badge.

"Oh, it's a long story." Kay waved it off.

"We have time." Athena smiled.

"Okay…Have you ever heard of the Yatagarasu?" Kay smiled.

"Isn't that some sort of con group?" I frowned. Kay shook her head.

"It's a group of investigators looking to steal the truth. This is their badge." Kay showed me her badge.

***Yatagarasu badge added to the Court Record***

"Wait, are you a part of this?" Athena asked, sweating.

"I am. So are a couple prosecutors." Kay smiled. "My dad was in the original Yatagarasu."

"Really? What happened to him?" I asked. Kay stopped for a second, a tear in her eyes.

"Jeez, Apollo, way to be insensitive!" Athena growled at me.

(I was just curious!)

"He…died when I was 10." Kay said.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I frowned.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Kay adjusted the badge on her hat.

"Okay, I have only one last question for you." I said.

"Yes?" Kay asked.

"Are you responsible for the victim's death?"

"No, I am not. I swear on my badge and my honor as the Yatagarasu."

(No locks…)  
"Okay, I'll take your case." I agreed.

"You will?" Kay brightened up. "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome. Now, do you know where the crime scene is?" She nodded and gave me directions.

"Good luck, you guys!" Kay waved as she left.

"Thank you all so much." Edgeworth seemed a bit less gloomy than before.

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

"Give this to the detective in charge, he'll let you investigate." Edgeworth wrote down a note and gave it to us.

***Edgeworth's note added to the Court Record***

"Why do we need this?" I asked.

"You'll see, unfortunately." Edgeworth frowned again.

"Thank you!" Athena smiled as we headed to the street.

**10:45 AM 11/14/28**

**Street**

"Hey pals." Gumshoe greeted us.

"Hey, Gumshoe. Can we investigate?" I asked.

"Sorry pal, but no. The prosecution requested specifically that you not investigate."

"WHAT!? I swear, when I find who the prosecution is, I'll-" Athena growled angrily.

"Who is the prosecution, anyway?" I asked.

"It's same as before. Prosecutor Ichiyanagi."

"WHAT!?" Athena asked in shock.

"Why can't we investigate?" I demanded.

"I have no idea, pal. Prosecutor Ichiyanagi came up to me and told me not to let the defense investigate." Gumshoe frowned, looking down.

"Huh, that's weird. He wasn't acting at all like this last time." I frowned.

"I know, he just started acting like this today." Gumshoe frowned. "Although, I think I know what it's related to…"  
"What is it?" I asked.

"One of the prosecutors died of natural causes yesterday, and Prosecutor Ichiyanagi was the one to find his body."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

Edgeworth's note- "These attorneys have my permission to investigate the crime scene. – Prosecutor M.E"

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…


	47. Turnabout Accident- Investigation part 3

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I know, he seemed really freaked out about it, and he went home early. He never does that, so I suspect it's related to that."

"Who died?" Athena asked.

"That's classified information, pal." Gumshoe grimaced.

"Anyways, we have permission to investigate." I handed him the note.

***Edgeworth's note given to Detective Gumshoe***

"Ah, I see. You can investigate then, I guess." Gumshoe frowned.

"Awesome!" Athena smiled. We walked over to the mess by a tree.

"I assume this is Kay's car?" I said.

"Wait, Kay's?" Gumshoe looked surprised.

"Yeah, she's the defendant?" I replied. (Does he not know this?)

"WHAAAATTT?" He yelped. "How did I not know this!?"

"Um, how _didn't_ you know this? You are the detective in charge of this case, are you not?" I asked, confused.

"She used to investigate with me and Mr. Edgeworth." Gumshoe explained. "Come to think of it, I think Prosecutor Ichiyanagi was against us. He was pretty useless back then." Gumshoe smirked.

"So, you are friends with her?" Athena asked.

"Yep." Gumshoe walked off.

"That was odd…" She muttered.

I walked over to a chalk outline that was in the middle of the street.

"This must be where the victim died."

"Yeah, it must be. I wonder, Kay was lying about other people here, right?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Could there be a witness?" I wondered.

As I spoke those words, I heard someone talking.

"Oh my gosh, it was terrible! As, like, that girl ran her over, blood spew everywhere."

"Huh?" I walked over to see a girl. The girl had dark red hair which looked very bright in the light, and green eyes.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Athena muttered. The girl was wearing very short shorts, a flowy crop top, and ridiculously high heels. They made her taller than the person she was talking to, who was a certain prosecutor.

"Okay." Yumihiko muttered. He looked pissed off, and worried somehow.

"Oh, and, like, that girl crashed her car, and like, fell out, and like,-"

"I swear, if you say like one more time-" Yumihiko muttered.

"Okay, I'll stop. Sheesh, you just had to ask." The girl snapped.

"Well, you should take this seriously! This is a murder case, not a comedy film!" Yumihiko retorted.

"I'm well aware of that!" The girl yelled.

"Well, that certainly isn't natural behavior for Yumihiko. He usually doesn't lose his temper like that." Athena frowned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumhiko looked pissed.

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth let us investigate." I replied.

"Of course he let you investigate." Yumihiko muttered. "Fine, you can investigate. But, you're not getting any information from me." He walked off.

"Well, that was rude." I muttered. "What is your name?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Gwendolyn Hawk, but everyone calls me Red. I'm an assistant." Red explained. "I also dance."

"Oh, that's cool." Athena smiled. "So, you witnessed the crime?"

"Yes, I did." Red replied. "I saw that girl run over Miss Meanor."

"Really now? Kay said no one else was there." I asked in surprise.

"How can she say that? She looked around after falling out of her car. She locked eyes with me." Red frowned.  
"Huh. That is odd…" Athena's voice trailed off in thought.

"Sorry about Yumihiko's behavior earlier, by the way." I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Red smirked. "I kicked his ass with words. And he was pissing me off, so I started talking all girly. It annoyed the crap out of him."

"Awesome!" I high-fived her as Athena glared at me.

"So, you dance? What kind of dance?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I've been dancing since I was 3. I take ballet, acro, lyrical, contemporary, you name it. My favorite move is the aerial." She smiled and started running. She quickly did some sort of jump, that looked like a cartwheel with no hands. **(A/N I have no idea how to do an aerial. Just a quick disclaimer here.)**

"That certainly looks like fun." Athena smiled as Red put back on her heels.

"It is." Red looked happy.

"Wait, how old are you?" I frowned.

"I'm 16. Why?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" I asked as her phone rang.

"One second." She smiled. She walked a bit away.

"Сайн байна уу ? Өө , H- мэндлэв аав ... Өө , би та нарыг намайг хүсдэг шиг , үүнийг харсан ..." She trembled while she spoke.

"What language is that?" I frowned.

"It sounds like Mongolian." Athena shook her head.

As she hung up, I asked who she was talking to.

"That was my dad." She explained.

"Hey, why did you sound scared?" I frowned. While I didn't quite understand her language, I knew what someone sounded like when scared.

***BAM***

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright (17)- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth (35)- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday (25)- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor (24)- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…

Gwendolyn Hawk (16)- A witness. She is a dancer, but there is something a little odd about her…


	48. Turnabout Accident- Investigation part 4

3 Psyche-locks appeared.

(WHY CAN'T THIS EVER BE EASY!?)

"Why the hell would I be scared of my dad?" She snapped.

The locks disappeared.

"My dad is someone who I can trust! You know what? Та шураг ! Би та нарыг үзэн ядаж байна !" She started yelling in Mongolian.

"Sheesh, what in the world is she saying?" Athena muttered.

"I wish I knew." I sighed. She glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead, that's how harsh her glare was.

"So, um, did you see anything else at the crime scene?" I asked quickly.

"Well, there was this." She handed us a wallet. I opened it and looked at the I.D.

"This looks like the victim's." Athena frowned.

***Wallet and I.D. added to the Court record* **

"And that's all, folks!" Red smiled as Gumshoe walked up.

"Sorry, pals, but we need to interrogate her." The two walked off.

"So, what now?" Athena asked.

"I need to take Trucy to rehab. Can you investigate while I'm gone?" Apollo asked.

"Sure!" Athena smiled.

**Athena POV**

"Thank you, Athena." Apollo smiled as he walked off.

(He's such a good brother to Trucy…) I frowned. There was most definitely something odd about Red.

(Firstly, how does she know Mongolian? Secondly, why in the world was she scared of her dad? And lastly, why did she lie about everything? The only thing not drenched in discord was when she said she was a dancer…) I would have to look her up.

**12:30 PM 11/14/28**

**Police Station**

"Let's see, Gwendolyn Hawk…" I went on one of the computers. "Huh? That's odd…WAIT, WHAT DOES IT MEAN THERE'S NO FILE FOR HER?" I yelped in surprise.

(There's a file for everyone!)

"This has to mean something important…I'm going to take note of this."

***Red's lack of a file added to the Court Record***

"Hey, I wonder what's under my file." I joked as I typed in my name.

"Age 19. Can hear emotions. Do not let near stairs." I read.

(Haha, very funny. Not.) I turned off the computer and went back to the crime scene.

**1:30 PM 11/14/28**

**Street**

"Hi there!" Red smiled.

"Hi Red." I replied. "Hey, out of curiosity, what is your real name?"

"Gwendolyn. I told you that." She said, confused.

I shook my head. "No, that's not your real name. Gwendolyn Hawk does not exist."

"What?" I showed her the lack of a file.

"You see, if you do not have a police file, that means that you do not exist. So, that must not be your name." I retorted. She smirked evilly.

"That's right. That isn't my name. But, I'm not telling you my real one."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"If you can reveal the truth in court tomorrow, I will tell you." She sneered. "But, there is one other condition."

"What is that? I asked in surprise.

"You will speak to no one about this conversation, and you will continue to call me Red. Understood?" Red stated. I hesitated. I wanted to tell Apollo, but then we couldn't find the truth. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Okay. I agree."

"Good." Red smiled, but there was still a tension in the air.

"So, how in the world do you walk around in these death traps?" I asked, gesturing to her heels.

"Oh, it's practice." Red smiled. "You want to try them?"

"No thanks. Besides, I doubt we are the same shoe size." I replied. (I would rather NOT die, thank you very much.)

"They do hurt a bit, though." She admitted.

"How high are those, anyways?" I asked.

"Nine inches. I'm taller than most people when I wear them." She said.

(I'm trying to get on her good side, she doesn't seem like someone you want to be on the bad side of…)

"Holy crud! How tall are you!?"

"4'11." Red replied. I just looked at her in shock.

"So," I changed the subject. "Do you know the defendant?"

"Not personally. But she has come to my work several times for her job as a detective." Red replied.

"Where do you work?" I asked in surprise.

"Bluecorp. My dad owns the company." She said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Oh really? I'll have to visit it eventually." I replied. (Where's Apollo when you need him?)

"He inherited it from his uncle. If I recall correctly, his name was Redd White."

(What an odd name…)

"What do you work as?"

"I'm his assistant." Red explained.

"Oh! What's his name?" I asked.

"Thomas Hawk. But everyone calls him Tommy." She shrugged, but I sensed a bit of fear from her.

"Huh." I sighed in relief when I saw Apollo coming.

**Apollo POV**

"Hey Athena." I greeted her. She was talking to Red.

"Hey, Apollo." Athena smiled back.

"Let's go talk to Kay."

"Okay. Bye Red!" Athena waved goodbye.

**2:45 PM 11/14/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hey guys!" Kay greeted us.

"Hi, Kay!" Athena smiled.

(Okay, time to break her lie!)

"Hey, can you repeat what you said about there not being other people at the crime scene?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess? I can't think of anyone else who was at the crime scene." Kay said.

"GOTCHA! Kay, please stop lying to us." I asked.

"What? I'm not lying. There was no one else at the crime scene." Kay retorted.

"That's the lie. And here's the proof." (Where's that piece of evidence?)

"TAKE THAT! Kay, how can Gwendolyn Hawk, also known as Red, explain the crime so easily, if she didn't witness it?"

"AGH!" Kay looked shocked as my vision went back to normal.

"Kay, there was another person at the crime scene, wasn't there?" I asked.

"Yes, there was. However, there's a slight problem here." Kay frowned.

"What?"

"I just can't understand it. Yes, there was another person, who I just saw when I was driving. They were on the side of the street." Kay stated.

"Okay, so what's the prob-" I started to say.

"It's not a girl." Kay said.

"Huh?" Athena looked confused.

"The person at the crime scene wasn't her. It was a man." Kay explained.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Athena yelped.

"I couldn't recognize him, though." Kay frowned. "I wish I could. I could probably tell who it was if you showed me a picture."

"Hmm…" (I'll have to find out who it was! Maybe in court…)

"Oh, and something else…"

"Yes?"  
"What is up with Yumihiko?" Kay asked. "He seems very snappy, and not at all laid back like he normally is. He's just like…"

"Just like what?" I asked.

"Just like he was 8 years ago." Kay stated.

"What happened 8 years ago?" Athena asked.

"Oh, it's not important." Kay said.

"Can you please tell us a little?" I begged.

"It's not my place to say, but I can tell you a little bit." Kay took a breath. "Yumihiko used to be obsessed with being 'first rate', as he put it. He would claim that Mr. Edgeworth was third-rate, even though his logic was crappy as hell."

"Huh, that doesn't sound like him at all." Athena frowned.

"He would just not hear certain things, and was super vague all the time. And he got frustrated easily." Kay shook her head.

"That's all I'll tell you. The rest is for him to tell." Kay smiled.

"Thank you, Kay." I smiled as she left.

(Now, all we need is the truth. And that can only be found from Red, in court tomorrow!)

**To be continued…**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

Wallet and I.D- Belongs to Misty.

Red's lack of a file- Red does not have a file under her full name Gwendolyn Hawk. What does this mean..?

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright (17)- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth (35)- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday (25)- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor (24)- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…

Gwendolyn Hawk (16)- A witness. She is a dancer, but there is something a little odd about her…

***A/N At the time of writing this at *looks at date* 6:20 on November 23****rd****, I am on Thanksgiving break! So, I am going to try and finish this up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	49. Turnabout Accident- Trial, part 1

**9:25 AM 11/15/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #3**

"Hey, guys!" Kay greeted us, and Mr. Edgeworth came with her as well.

"Hey, Kay, Mr. Edgeworth!" Athena greeted both of them.

"You can get her off, right?" Mr. Edgeworth asked, concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm certain she is innocent. If not today, I will get her acquitted tomorrow." I promised.

"Good." Mr. Edgeworth smiled the tiniest bit.

"May the defendant and her attorneys come into the courtroom!" A bailiff called.

**9:30 AM 11/15/28**

**Courtroom #3**

"The trial of Kay Faraday is in session. Is the defense ready?" The judge announced.

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo stated.

"And the prosecution?" The judge asked.

Everyone looked at Yumihiko, who had a grimace on his face, and seemed distracted.

"Prosecutor Ichiyanagi?" The judge asked in surprise.

"Wha? Oh, um, the prosecution is ready, your Honor." Yumihiko said quickly.

(Hm? He seems unusually distracted.)

"Good. Then state your opening statement."

"Yes, your Honor. On the evening of November 13th, the victim was run over by a car. To be specific…The defendant's car."

"Wh-WHAT!?" The judge asked in surprise.

"And, there was a witness, who will be testifying here today." Yumihiko seemed to have composed herself.

"Very well. Call in your first witness."

"Please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"Dick Gumshoe, I'm the head detective in this case." Gumshoe looked sad.

(Oh yeah, he's a friend of Kay's…)

"Very well. Please testify for the court as to the details of the crime. And drop the sad attitude. Even if you are sad, that does not mean you can slack off." Yumihiko snapped the last part.

"Prosecutor! Are you okay? You seem very on edge today." The judge noted.

"…! I'm fine. Please testify."

"Okay, pal." Gumshoe immediately stopped looking sad.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, we found the defendant looking at the scene of the crime._**

**_She was just staring at the body of the victim, and didn't struggle when we arrested her._**

**_We then found her car, and then we talked to the witness._**

**_Between those two things, it was pretty obvious what happened._**

"That was a very, erm, vague testimony." The judge frowned.

"Detective! What did I say about your attitude!" Yumihiko looked angry. "You'll be seeing a paycut for this!"

"*gulp* Yes, sir." Gumshoe looked slightly angry.

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge nodded.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, we found the defendant looking at the scene of the crime._**

"HOLD IT! What exactly was she doing?" Apollo asked.

"Well,she wasn't doing much." Gumshoe admitted.

**_She was just staring at the body of the victim, and didn't struggle when we arrested her._**

"HOLD IT! Why not?" Apollo asked.

"I guess I was just shocked." Kay admitted from where she sat.

(Oh.)

"Please continue, witness."

**_We then found her car, and then we talked to the witness._**

"HOLD IT! This witness was Red, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yep." Gumshoe nodded.

"I probably should have asked this earlier, but do you have an autopsy report?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, we do. Here you go." Yumhiko handed us the autopsy report.

***Misty's Autopsy added to the Court Record***

"It basically says she was run over by a car." Athena stated.

"No, really? You already know that." Yumihiko stated sarcastically. "Please continue, detective."

**_Between those two things, it's pretty obvious what happened._**

"HOLD IT! Can you explain in further detail?" Apollo asked.

"He just said it was obvious." Yumihiko retorted. "Anyone with a brain can see what happened."

"I just want to make sure what I know and what the detective knows are the same." Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, he is wasting the court's time!" Yumihiko yelled.

"Hmm…" The judge closed his eyes in thought.

(If I tread wrong here, I'm sure I will be punished. What now?)

"Your Honor! I insist that the detective go into greater detail!" Apollo insisted.

"…Very well. I grant the defense's request. However, if this brings up no further leads, you will be punished." The judge warned.

"*gulp* G-got it, your Honor." Apollo sweated.

"So, what happened was the defendant was driving home from work. She wasn't paying attention, which is something that almost caused her to fail the badge test for being a detective." Gumshoe glanced warningly at Kay.

"I get distracted easily!" Kay retorted.

"Anyway, she ran over something, which caused her to crash the car. She fell out, and just looked at the person she killed. She just stared at the body, until she realized there was a witness, who had called the police. We got there at about 15 minutes after the call, which was at 1:00." Gumshoe stated.

"Thank you, detective. Can you add that last part to your testimony?" Apollo asked.

"OBJECTION! That has no bearing on this case!" Yumihiko retorted.

"There's fear in his voice, Apollo." Athena whispered to him. "He knows that his claim is not backed up by the evidence."

"I say it does!" Apollo retorted.

"Bon sang! Il a raison ...!" Yumihiko muttered.

"Yumihiko, pourquoi es-tu si têtu?" Athena asked, seeming surprised.

"Ne demandez pas. Vous ne comprendriez pas." Yumihiko retorted.

"What was that!?" Apollo asked.

"French. I didn't expect him to know it." Athena explained.

"Look, you just do whatever." Yumihiko rolled his eyes.

"Okay then. Detective, please add that to your testimony."

**_We didn't get to the crime scene until about 15 minutes after the call, which was at 1:00._**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo slammed the desk. "Detective! The crime was committed at midnight! This leaves a whole entire hour of uncounted time!"

***A/N **

**Bon sang! Il a raison…! = Damn it! He's right…!**

**Yumihiko, pourquoi es-tu si têtu = Yumihiko, why are you so stubborn?**

**Ne demandez pas. Vous ne comprendriez pas = Don't ask. You wouldn't understand.**

**Creds to google translate for this Xb I don't know any French. Also, YUMI. WHY YOU SO STUBBORN? And he knows French ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	50. Turnabout Accident- Trial, part 2

"AGH!" Gumshoe jumped back in shock, as did Yumihiko.

"DAMIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled.

"So," Apollo slammed the desk. "What exactly happened during that hour?"

"We should get the other witness out here." Gumshoe suggested. Yumihiko just looked shocked.

"That seems like a good plan. Do you need a few minutes to prepare the witness?" The judge asked.

"Y-yes your Honor." Yumihiko stuttered.

"Very well. I call a 10 minute recess while we call the other witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**11:30 AM 11/15/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #3**

"Hey, Apollo? I need to go look something up. I may not be back before court reconvenes." Athena explained.

"Sure, go ahead." I nodded as Athena ran off. "Hey Kay, what were you doing for that whole hour?"

"I honestly don't remember." She admitted. "I might have a bit of memory loss, I lost my memory for a few days a while ago, and my head's been sensitive ever since." She explained.

"Oh." I nodded. "Let me guess, was that 8 years ago?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kay asked in surprise.

"Just a guess. A lot of things seem to be connected with 8 years ago."

"Yeah." Kay agreed. "It's a little strange, isn't it…" Suddenly, she seemed to have an idea. "Could it be…?"

"What?" I asked. But before she could speak, a bailiff called out,

"Recess is over! The defendant and defense may return to the courtroom!"

**11:40 AM 11/15/28**

**Courtroom #3**

"Court is back in session. Did the prosecution prepare the witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Yumihiko smirked.

(Uh oh, he seems confident now…)

"Very well. Bring in the witness!" The judge announced.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumihiko asked.

"My name is Gwendolyn Hawk, but just call me Red. I am a secretary and a dancer." Red smiled.

"Very well. Please testify as to what you saw the night of the murder."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was just walking from work, when I saw it!_**

**_The victim was walking across the street, and suddenly, she lit up!_**

**_Before I knew it, a car had run her over._**

**_The car then crashed nearby into a tree._**

**_A girl fell out of the car, and just stared at the body. She looked at me, and tried to run off, but I knocked her out. _**

**_I then called the police. The time was 1 in the morning._**

**_The girl was the defendant over there._**

"Well, this is a very decisive testimony! I doubt there is any reason for a cross-examination." The judge said.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, there is always reason for cross-examination!" Apollo interjected.

"OBJECTION! Not in this testimony! There is absolutely nothing wrong with this testimony!" Yumihiko retorted.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor! I demand to be allowed to go through with the cross-examination!" Apollo insisted.

"Very well. But remember, if this brings up nothing, you will be punished." The judge warned. **(A/N Half the bar penalty here.)**

"OBJECTION! Your Honor. If he is so sure that this will bring up something, why not make the punishment larger?" Yumihiko asked. **(A/N As he says 'larger', the penalty grows to ¾ the bar)**

"Hmm, that seems fair. After all, if you do not find anything, this will have wasted the court's time." The judge warned.

"…Got it, your Honor." Apollo agreed.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was just walking from work, when I saw it!_**

**_The victim was walking across the street, and suddenly, she lit up!_**

**_Before I knew it, a car had run her over._**

**_The car then crashed nearby into a tree._**

"HOLD IT! This is actually a question for the prosecution. Don't you have a diagram or picture of he crime scene or something?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I don't think one was ever presented!" The judge noted.

"Um, sorry about that, your Honor. Here it is." Yumihiko held out a picture.

***Crime scene photo added to the Court Record***

"Please continue, Red." Apollo asked.

**_A girl fell out of the car, and just stared at the body. She looked at me, and tried to run off, but I knocked her out. _**

**_I then called the police. The time was 1 in the morning._**

"OBJECTION! Red, do you know the time of death?" Apollo asked.

"What kind of question is that? It was 1:00. That was when I witnessed it." Red retorted.

"I'm sorry, but that is wrong." Apollo shook his head. "The time of death was recorded as being at midnight." He slammed the desk. "How could you have witnessed a murder an hour after it occurred?"

"Eek!" She stumbled in her heels and fell. "W-wait! My watch was an hour ahead! That's why."

"OBJECTION! The police received the phone call at 1 in the morning. There is no way your watch could have been an hour ahead." Apollo retorted.

"W-well, it took me a while to find a phone! I had left mine at home, so I had to find a telephone booth." She countered.

"Why didn't you go to your workplace? I'm sure they have a phone."

"W-well, I had just closed up. It wouldn't make sense for me to open it up again." She retorted.

"Even then, it shouldn't have taken you an hour." Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! Why not? It could have been a while for her to find a telephone." Yumihiko retorted.

"OBJECTION! No, it couldn't." Apollo countered. "TAKE THAT! If you look at this picture, you will see what I'm talking about."

"…! Dammiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Yumihiko hit himself with the baton. "How did I not notice that!?"

"Notice what?" The judge frowned. "…Oh! There's a telephone box in the background!"

"So, therefore, it should not have taken an hour to find a phone." Apollo slammed the desk. He then pointed as he asked, "So, Red, why did it take you so long to call the police?"

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

Wallet and I.D- Belongs to Misty.

Red's lack of a file- Red does not have a file under her full name Gwendolyn Hawk. What does this mean..?

Misty's Autopsy- "The patient had smashed bones and very large bruises due to contact with a heavy object. Time of death was approximately midnight on November 13th."

Crime scene photo- A picture of the crime scene.

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright (17)- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth (35)- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday (25)- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor (24)- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…

Gwendolyn Hawk (16)- A witness. She is a dancer, but there is something a little odd about her…


	51. Turnabout Accident- Trial, part 3

"EEP!" Red fell due to her high heels again. As she got up, the crowd started talking.

"What is going on here?"

"Looks like the defense is onto something."

"Mommy, what's wrong with that prosecutor?"

"Tommy, don't point."

(Seriously, who brings their kid to a murder trial?)

"So, Mr. Justice. What do you believe happened in that hour?" Yumihiko asked.

"…I believe that someone blamed this on Kay." Apollo said thoughtfully.

"OBJECTION! How could someone blame this on the defendant? The defendant was clearly seen to crash the car and run over the victim." Yumihiko retorted.

"OBJECTION! That's not what I was talking about." Apollo replied. "What if, for say, the victim was pushed?"

"Wha?" Yumihiko started sweating.

"What if someone pushed the victim onto the street?" Apollo asked again. "It was never brought up why the victim was in the street."

"Huh, you have a point." The judge frowned.

"OBJECTION! Who would be able to push the victim?" Yumihiko asked.

"That's the easy part. She's standing right there at the witness stand." Everyone looked at Red.

"What? I never went near the victim!" Red retorted.

"Do you have proof?" Apollo asked.

"That's easy. I do." Red crossed her arms and smirked.

"What?" Apollo jumped back in shock.

"Huh?" Yumihiko looked surprised.

(He's surprised too?)

"This sheet shows what time I went home. I left my workplace at 10:00 last night." Red crossed her arms and smirked.

***Log-in sheet added to the Court Record***

"Red, even I can't ignore this contradiction, its so darn obvious." Yumihiko stated, suddenly serious.

(He sees it too…)

"You said you were there, witnessing the crime at midnight, and called the police at 1:00." Yumihiko played with his baton.

"So? Agh…" Red started sweating.

"However, this says you went home at 10:00. If you did, then how the hell did you witness the crime?" Yumhiko pointed.

"AGH!" Red fell down once more.

"Hey Apollo." Athena took her place next to me.

"Hey, Athena, what did you go looking for?"

"This." She handed me a file. "This is the file on Red's dad."

"Why do we need this?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Red, you made a promise yesterday, correct?" Athena asked her.

"Yeah. You kept your side?" Red asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Apollo looked confused.

"Yes, I did. I never told him." Athena smiled.

"Well, sorry, I must break my promise." Red crossed her arms.

"We made a promise!" Athena looked angry.

"Sorry." Red shrugged.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Apollo asked.

"Did you look at the Court Record? Did you notice the note on Red's file?"

"No…" Apollo looked in the record.

(! She doesn't have a file?)

"Exactly. Which means that Gwendolyn Hawk is not her real name." Athena whispered. "That's where her dad's file comes in."

***File on Thomas Hawk added to the Court Record***

Athena then looked at Red. "Red, can you testify to your relationship with your father?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yumihiko retorted.

"You'll see." Athena put her hand on her hip.

"Miss Cykes, same warning goes to you as it did Mr. Justice. Waste the court's time, and you will be punished." The judge warned.

"Yes, your Honor." Athena nodded. "Red, please testify."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~My dad~_**

**_Well, he adopted me when I was 6._**

**_He put me into dance, and I started working as his assistant about a year ago._**

**_He's awesome! He works as the CEO of Bluecorp, so he would never commit a crime._**

"That was pretty short." The judge noted.

"I think everyone can agree that wasted the court's time. Your honor-" Yumihiko started to say.

"OBJECTION! There was vital information in that testimony!" Apollo retorted. (After taking a closer look at that, I can see a major issue going on here!)

"Is that so?" Yumihiko asked. "In court, we like to use a little something called 'proof'. Have you heard of it? We don't bluff in a court of law!"

(B-but that's how I find these contradictions…)

"I disagree with you there, Prosecutor Ichiyanagi." The judge shook his head. "Many criminals would have gotten away if lawyers had not bluffed."

"Hmph." Yumihiko looked pissed.

"Please continue, Mr. Justice." He judge stated.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~My dad~_**

**_Well, he adopted me when I was 6._**

**_He put me into dance, and I started working as his assistant about a year ago._**

**_He's awesome! He works as the CEO of Bluecorp, so he would never commit a crime._**

"OBJECTION! Red! You are very wrong here! As a matter of a fact, you, in particular, should know better." Apollo smirked.

"! W-why?" Red started sweating.

"Red…Actually, no, I shouldn't call you that. That's not your real name, is it?" Apollo presented the note. "After all, everyone has a file. But you, in particular, do not have a file. Which can only mean one thing." Apollo slammed the desk. "Gwendolyn Hawk is not your real name!"

"OBJECTION! This has no relevance to what you objected to!" Yumihiko retorted.

"OBJECTION! I'm not done yet! Anyways, we have a file here on your father. While you say that he would never commit a crime, he was accused of one, just 10 years ago." Apollo opened up the file. "He was accused of kidnapping a six year old girl, as he was the last person to see her before she disappeared. How he got off, I don't know. But, say, when were you adopted? Was it perhaps, on November 25?"

"Yes, it was. Why?" She realized her mistake as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Shit."

"That was the day the girl was kidnapped." Apollo slammed the desk once more. "Now, stop with all these lies! Tell us the truth! What is your real name?" The girl was silent for a second.

***Bam***

The three psyche-locks appeared, and all three broke.

Then, she started laughing.

"Do you seriously think I'd tell you?" She muttered evilly. She then started dancing around, all the while, yelling in Mongolian. She did turns, leaps, and all sorts of dance stuff. But, when she went to do an aerial, she overshot a bit, and her heels flew off. She fell and hit the ground, and as she tried to stand back up, her heels hit her, and she was knocked back down.

"So, are you ready to tell the truth?" Apollo asked. The girl nodded, looking more scared then ever. The red mark on her face from her heels didn't seem to be helping.

"My real name…Is Ariana El. Just call me Ari." Ari stated.

**Flashback (Ari's POV)**

_I was walking home from school. It was my birthday, and I was excited. I had told everyone at school._

_"It's my birthday! Mommy says she has a surprise for me!" _

_I was running, when someone stopped me. It was Mr. Hawk._

_"Hello, miss, would you be Ari?" He asked. He was so polite and professional! I nodded._

_"Your mother told me that she wanted me to pick you up from school and take you home. Would that be okay?"_

_"Of course! I can always trust my Mommy!" I got into his fancy car, and he drove off. After a while, I noticed I was nowhere near home._

_"Mister, why are we nowhere near home?"_

_"I have gotten lost. Don't worry, I'll have you home by tonight." _

_I smiled. I would get to see what Mommy's surprise was! I hoped it was her delicious roast. Or maybe a new doll._

_"We're here." The man smiled, and helped me outside._

_"This isn't home." I frowned, realizing my mistake. I had just let a complete stranger take me far away from home._

_"It is now." He smiled, but it was evilly, rather than politely. Before I knew it, there was a pain in my head, and I succumbed to the darkness._

**End Flashback**

"I've been here ever since. He threatened me to say my name was that stupid fancy name. But I hated Gwendolyn. I mean, I do not fit that name at all. So, I got everyone to call me Red, because of my hair." She flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder.

The whole courtroom was silent.

"The truth about the case," Ari said, breaking the silence, "Is that I was never there. I left and went home two hours before the crime happened. I got a phone call later from an anonymous source, saying what had happened."

"So, you have no idea what happened?" Apollo asked.

"I doubt that was the real version of the crime. I think the one who called me was the real killer." Ari frowned.

"Hmm, in that case, I will extend the trial to tomorrow. Court is-" The judge started to say.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, we only need a few hours. I just need to interrogate Thomas, and we can get him in here later." Yumihiko insisted.

"That sounds fair. I call a recess for 1 hour." The judge banged his gavel.

**To be continued….**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

Wallet and I.D- Belongs to Misty.

Red's lack of a file- Red does not have a file under her full name Gwendolyn Hawk. What does this mean..?

Misty's Autopsy- "The patient had smashed bones and very large bruises due to contact with a heavy object. Time of death was approximately midnight on November 13th."

Crime scene photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Log-in sheet- It shows that Ari left her office at 10:00.

Thomas Hawk's File- Age: 30

Gender: male

Crimes: Kidnapping a six-year-old girl on November 25th, 2018.

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright (17)- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth (35)- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday (25)- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor (24)- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…

Ariana El (16)- A witness. She is a dancer, but she was kidnapped at the age of 6. She was forced to change her name to Gwendolyn Hawk.

Thomas Hawk (30)- Ari's kidnapper. The boss of Bluecorp.

***A/N Credits to Martial Arts Master for Ari's breakdown! Also, Ari's name is pronounced Er-I-Ahn-a, not Ar-I-Ahn-a. Just so you know :3 Also, sorry for not giving them another day to investigate, I just felt like that was something Yumihiko would beg for in his current state of mind.**

**Happy new year, guys!**

**Also, I am going to start question of the chapter:**

**QOTC: What do you think is going on with Yumihiko?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	52. Turnabout Accident- Trial, part 4

**11:30 AM 11/15/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #3**

"Well, that was unexpected." Athena frowned.

"I'll say. Were you surprised when you saw the file?" I asked.

"Yes, I was very surprised. Should our next course of action be to go see Thomas?"

"Yes, it is. Let's go." Athena smiled at my words and ran off.

**11:45 AM 11/15/28**

**Bluecorp**

"Hello?" I called out.

"Why, hello there." I jumped at a voice. It belonged to a man. He was a few inches taller than me, and had combed, brown hair and green eyes. He wore a suit.

"My name is Thomas Hawk, but everyone calls me Tommy." He smirked.

(Something about him makes me want to punch him in the face…)

"Anyway, did you have some business with me? If not, get out."

"We did have some business with you." Athena snapped.

"Pardon me. I didn't realize we had a lady here." Tommy still sounded condescending, but at least he was being professional now.

"Anyways, what do you know about the crime that happened a little bit ago?" I asked.

"The vehicular manslaughter? Yeah."

"Well, we found out that someone pushed the victim into the street. And we haven't figured out who that was yet. Would you happen to know?" He narrowed his eyes at my question.

"Isn't it obvious? If it wasn't the defendant, it had to have been Gwendolyn." Tommy retorted.

"That's not Ari's real name!" Athena retorted.

"You figured it out, huh?" Tommy smirked. "Well, time for you to go." Before I realized what was happening, I felt a tension in my bracelet. It got tighter, as I realized that he was choking Athena.

"Athena!" I tried to get him to let go of her, but he elbowed me, knocking me to the ground.

"Someone help!" I called out. I heard footsteps, and someone shot a gun into the room. In shock, Tommy let go of Athena, and stared at Yumihiko, who was holding a gun, and had a death glare on his face.

"You're wanted for a interrogation." He snapped. Tommy walked towards him, Yumihiko looked at Athena worriedly, and then walked off with him.

"Athena! Are you okay?" I asked.

"*Cough* I'm…fine...*cough*" Athena replied.

"Are you sure? We should head back to the courthouse, now." I helped her up. "Try not to talk, okay?"

Athena nodded, and touched the finger marks on her neck, frowning.

**12:00 PM 11/15/28**

**Defendant's lobby #3**

"Hey, what happened?" Kay asked, gesturing to Athena's neck.

"Thomas Hawk." I said. She gasped in shock.

"That evil…! If I wasn't here, I'd-"

"Kay, stop. Don't get back in prison, please." Edgeworth told her jokingly.

We waited in silence for the rest of the recess.

**12:30 PM 11/15/28**

**Courtroom #3**

"Court is back in session for the trial of Kay Faraday. Does the prosecution-"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, I would like to testify." Kay interrupted.

"Really?" The judge looked surprised.

"OBJECTION! What information do you have?" Yumihiko retorted.

"Important information. Stuff you need to know." Kay countered.

"Very well. I will allow you to testify." The judge announced.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Importance~_**

**_Well, after I crashed my car, I saw someone._**

**_I had just walked over to the victim's body. I looked around, and saw someone._**

**_I know what you all are thinking, but it wasn't Ari._**

**_It was a man. I would recognize him if I saw him._**

"THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE AT THE CRIME SCENE!?" The judge asked, shocked.

"Why did you not tell me this!?" Yumihiko frowned.

"Firstly, you didn't ask. Secondly, you're trying to get me in prison. Why would I tell you?" Kay retorted. Yumihiko grumbled under his breath.

"The defense may proceed with the cross-examination." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Importance~_**

**_Well, after I crashed my car, I saw someone._**

**_I had just walked over to the victim's body. I looked around, and saw someone._**

**_I know what you all are thinking, but it wasn't Ari._**

**_It was a man. I would recognize him if I saw him._**

"OBJECTION! Kay, is this who you saw?" I showed her Tommy's profile.

"! Yes, it is!" Kay said in surprise.

"Who is that?" The judge asked.

"This is the next witness, Thomas Hawk." Yumihiko frowned.

"What does it mean if he was at the scene of the crime?" Apollo asked.

"It means…that he could…potentially be the killer." Athena choked out.

"Athena, don't talk. Not after what happened earlier." Yumihiko told her.

"!" Athena looked surprised, but stayed quiet.

"We should get him in here. Soon." Apollo noted.

"Very well, I call in the next witness!" The judge announced.

"Please state your name and occupation." Yumihiko asked.

"Thomas Hawk, but call me Tommy. I am the CEO of Bluecorp." He smirked.

"Mr. Hawk, as you know, you are already are under arrest for the charge of assault. You have no reason to lie, no matter what you say, you're still going to jail."

"What? What did he do?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor, have you noticed how the defense's assistant hasn't said much at all after the recess?" Yumihiko asked. "The defense team went to visit Mr. Hawk, and he wound up choking her."

"Oh, my!" The judge said in shock as the court burst into chatter.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! Please testify as to what you know."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~My knowledge~_**

**_Well, all I know is that the victim was hit by the defendant's car._**

**_What else…? The victim was pushed. You did prove that, after all._**

**_Sorry, but I don't know anything else._**

"You don't know much about the crime, do you?" The judge asked.

"No, not really." Tommy admitted.

"Okay, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~My knowledge~_**

**_Well, all I know is that the victim was hit by the defendant's car._**

**_What else…? The victim was pushed. You did prove that, after all._**

"HOLD IT! How do you know?" Apollo asked.

"What? You mentioned it earlier." He retorted.

"Yes, I did. But, it was never proven." Apollo slammed the desk. "There are only two people who know how the victim died! The victim, and the killer."

"What do you mean by this?" Yumihiko asked, although it seemed he already knew what was going on.

"I accuse you! Tommy Hawk! You killed the victim, Misty Meanor!"

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession

The Yatagarasu badge- Belongs to Kay. It is the icon of a group she is part of and her father was in it.

Wallet and I.D- Belongs to Misty.

Red's lack of a file- Red does not have a file under her full name Gwendolyn Hawk. What does this mean..?

Misty's Autopsy- "The patient had smashed bones and very large bruises due to contact with a heavy object. Time of death was approximately midnight on November 13th."

Crime scene photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Log-in sheet- It shows that Ari left her office at 10:00.

Thomas Hawk's File- Age: 30

Gender: male

Crimes: Kidnapping a six-year-old girl on November 25th, 2018.

**Profiles**

Trucy Wright (17)- My half-sister, she is living with me currently, as Mr. Wright disowned her. She is a recovering cocaine addict.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss, and formerly Trucy's father. He hasn't gotten any cases at all due to disowning Trucy when she needed support the most.

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Miles Edgeworth (35)- The chief prosecutor. He is dating Kay, who is the defendant in this case.

Kay Faraday (25)- A detective. She is the defendant in this case, and is dating Edgeworth.

Misty Meanor (24)- The victim in this case. Worked at a spa.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. There's something odd about him this time, as he is being very stubborn and snappy. It seems as though he's about to break down. Hmm…

Ariana El (16)- A witness. She is a dancer, but she was kidnapped at the age of 6. She was forced to change her name to Gwendolyn Hawk.

Thomas Hawk (30)- Ari's kidnapper. The boss of Bluecorp. He's a jerk.

***A/N **

**QOTC: When are you guys on winter break?**

**AOTC: As of writing this author's note (December 25****th****, 2014) I am on winter break until January 6****th****!**

**~Skater**


	53. Turnabout Accident- Trial, end

"OBJECTION! Where's your proof?" Yumihiko asked, although he seemed desperate now.

(Why is he so desperate?)

"If you have no proof, the only one who could have done it is the defendant!" Yumihiko retorted.

(He really wants a guilty verdict all of a sudden now?)

"OBJECTION! The proof is in the pudding! He incriminated himself!" Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! That's not what I meant!" Yumihiko countered.

"Wha?" Apollo started sweating.

"Motive, Mr. Justice. Why would I have killed her?"

"Hey, Athena, any help-" I turned to see that she was gone. "Hey, where did she go?"

"Sorry about that!" Athena ran back in from the side. "Look at this, I got it from Gumshoe just now." Her voice was hoarse.

"A list?" I looked a bit closer. It had Tommy's name on it, as well as several other notorious names. Smuggling ring leaders.

"This is what you need, Apollo! Now, just think it through!" Athena smiled.

***List added to the Court Record***

"H-hey! Put that down!" Tommy pulled out a tomahawk from nowhere. He then threw it at the defense. It hit the wall behind them.

"Rip it up! Or I will-" He was being held back by several bailiffs.

(Let's do this!)

**Revisualization**

"Let's go over the case. Tommy was doing something with the defendant. He then got angry and pushed her into the street, where she was run over by Kay. Kay then crashed her car, and fell out. She saw the body, and Tommy, and then passed out. He then got out of the crime scene, and called Ari, and told her the details of the crime. She then called the police. What we need to find out, is his motive."

"What is his motive?"

:He was mad at Misty:

:Misty found some dirt on him:

:Misty attacked him:

**:Misty found some dirt on him:**

"So, Misty found out a secret about him. But what is that secret?"

:He kidnapped Ari:

:He likes wearing girl's clothes:

:He killed Misty:

**:He kidnapped Ari:**

"Exactly! It says he was a suspect, after all, plus we have Ari's testimony. Hmm… but that can't be all. That isn't enough to kill someone over. No, we need more motive! But, what else could be motivation?"

:He's a girl:

:He kissed someone:

:He's part of the smuggling ring:

**:He's part of the smuggling ring:**

"That one was a shocker, but depending on his reaction to that list, it must be true. So, his motive is..!"

:He didn't want his secrets to be let out:

:He hated Misty:

:No motive:

**.:He didn't want his secrets to be let out:.**

"That's it! He didn't want his secrets to be let out of the bag. Somehow, Misty found out. So, he killed her to keep her from talking!"

**Revisualization**

**End**

"I have a motive for you." Apollo slammed the desk. "You didn't want your dirty little secrets to be released, correct? Specifically…the smuggling and the kidnapping."

"S-smuggling!" The judge asked in shock.

"That's right. Our little CEO here, is the leader of a notorious smuggling ring!" Apollo pointed.

"AGH! You mean…!" Yumihiko hit himself with his baton.

"Yes. The one that caused many problems, including several murders." Apollo slammed the desk. "Well, what do you have to say to that-" Apollo ducked a tomahawk.

"He…hehehehehehe…" He laughed. Suddenly, he started screaming, and throwing a lot of tomahawks at the ceiling. Dozens and dozens of tomahawks, no one knew how he hid so many, were thrown at the ceiling. Some splinters fell as they hit the ceiling. As the last tomahawk hit the ceiling, it broke, and all of the wood fell down on top of him.

"Prosecutor Ichiyanagi? Has the witness been detained?" The judge asked. He was silent, with a wince on his face.

"Prosecutor Ichiyanagi?" The judge asked.

"…He's been detained. After he dug himself out of all that wood, we arrested him immediately." Ymihiko started shaking. "I-I lost…No, I-I couldn't have…!" Suddenly, he ran out the door.

"Wh-what's going on!?" The judge asked as the court burst into chaos.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! I will bring down my verdict now. I find the defendant, Kay Faraday…"

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel.

**3:30 PM 11/15/28**

**Defendant's lobby #3**

"Thank you so much, Apollo!" Kay smiled.

"You're very welcome, Kay." I smiled back.

"How did you have so much faith in me? It seemed like such an open and shut case…!" Kay looked surprised.

"There's a reason for that." I looked through my evidence. Where was it…?

"TAKE THAT! Because, you are the Yatagarasu. And the only thing they steal is the truth. They would never steal a life." After I said this, Kay brought me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! I have to go now, though. Bye! Thank you again!" Kay waved as she and Mr. Edgeworth left.

"Well, that was surprisingly short." Athena said, frowning.

"And what was up with Yumihiko?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Athena shook her head.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"Much."

"That's good." We jumped at Yumihiko's voice.

"Oh, hi Yumihiko." Athena smiled.

"What am I going to do..? I'm so dead, I'm done!"

"What are you talking about?" Athena frowned.

"This!" He handed us a note. But before we could read it, some police bust in.

"Yumihiko Ichiyanagi, you are under arrest." One of them said.

"Wh-what? What for?" He frowned.

"The murder of Winston Payne." Yumihiko just looked shocked.

"B-but he died of natural causes!"

"No, he didn't. He died due to a poison that made it look like a heart attack. Now, come with us." Yumihiko stood silent.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran outside.

"Wait! What's going on?" Athena frowned.

(They eventually caught him. And he was then put under arrest for who knows why.)

"We have to defend him, Apollo!" Athena insisted.

"…"

**The End**

Pun names:

Gwendolyn (Red) Hawk- Red hawk ( a type of bird)

Ariana (Ari) El- Aerial

Thomas (Tommy) Hawk- Tomahawk

***A/N Credits to Martial Arts Master for Tommy's breakdown!**

** I had to get blood drawn today :/ It sucked.**

**QOTC: Favorite video game(s)?(Other than Ace Attorney)**

**AOTC: I enjoy Plants vs Zombies, Professor Layton, Minecraft, the Sims 3, Pokémon, and Bookworm Adventures. There are others, but I can't remember them currently.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	54. The Truth of the Turnabout- prologue

_These four pasts entangled, like a bunch of wire_

_Forcibly done by the hands that set truth on fire_

* * *

Anywhere. They could take him anywhere.

Just not here.

The young man winced as he was led down the hall to the detention center. He recalled a painful memory, of his first case. It had been here.

(It's not like I even deserved to walk down these halls. Not then.)

He remembered how arrogant he had been, always going on about how he was 'The Best' prosecutor. Walking down these halls, eight years later, that was the last thing he felt like. He had changed since then, definitely. While he hadn't grown any taller, he had grown mentally. He hadn't cried once since that trial. His logic was better, and harder to break. He even went so far as to use every single piece of evidence to find out the truth so he wouldn't be caught off guard. A win record didn't matter, finding the truth did. And yet, he had been so desperate to win that last trial. It was so obvious that Kay was innocent! He knew Tommy was the killer from the moment he saw him choking Athena. He knew that, and yet he still tried to get her convicted. It was all because of that damn note!

(No, it's because of me. I could have just reported that note. But, I didn't. It's all my fault. I'm no better than him…)

That thought scared him the most. He had almost twisted the truth. Just like him…

The slam of the prison door jolted him to his senses. Panicking, he ran to the door. It was shut and locked. He checked under the bed, hoping to find that escape tunnel from 8 years earlier. Unfortunately, there was none. He collapsed, crying for the first time in 8 years, trapped by the ghosts of his past.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What was your first impression of this fanfic?**


	55. The Truth of The Turnabout part 1

**9:30 AM 11/16/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

(It took quite a while for them to get Yumihiko. Athena wanted to visit him as soon as possible, but due to interrogations, and him not wanting any visitors yesterday, we had to see him when it opened today. We read that note he gave us, and the contents were shocking.)

"Well, of COURSE it would be shocking, Apollo! It contained a death threat, who wouldn't be shocked by that?" Athena retorted.

***Note added to the Court Record***

"Wait, what is going on?" Maya asked.

(Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Maya joined us. She said we might need Mia.)

Athena quickly explained what had been going on.

"And now, he's been accused of murder!"

"Oh dear, this is not good…" Maya muttered.

"We need to talk to him soon." I said. "Athena wants to take his case."

(Because she has a crush on him…)

"Shut up, Apollo! I do not!" Athena looked mad, but I could tell she was lying.

(…Crap, did I say that out loud?)

"Yeah, you did." Maya said.

"Oh." I frowned. Just then, Yumihiko came in.

"Oh, hi there!" Maya smiled.

"Hi…" He sounded very sad, as if he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked, frowning.

"…Yes, I'm fine." He forced a smile. "A-anyway, what do you guys need?"

"Well, first, can you tell us about why you were arrested?" I asked.

"Well, I was the one who found the body, and no one else went into the crime scene." Yumihiko explained.

"What? Not a single person went into that prosecutor's office?" Athena asked, surprised.

"It's not really a surprise. No one ever remembered that he was a prosecutor." Yumihiko explained. "Sure, they talked to him outside of his office, but no one ever went into his office."

"If that's the case, why did you go into his office?" Maya asked.

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth gave me a file, and told me to give it to him. He had forgotten he was a prosecutor."

"Oh." Maya frowned.

"Can you tell us what you know about the crime?" I asked.

"Sure. Okay, so it was about 11:30 in the morning, on November 12th. I had walked into his office to give him the files, and I noticed he was just sitting in his chair, the back to me. I put his files on the desk and started to leave, when I noticed he didn't respond to anything I had done. I went towards him and tried to get his attention, when I touched his neck and realized he was dead, freshly killed. I called in the chief prosecutor, and Winston Payne's death was ruled as being of natural causes."

"But, if that's what happened, then why were you accused of murdering him?" Maya frowned.

"That's all I know." Yumihiko stated.

"Huh, that isn't much to go on." Athena frowned.

"It's something." I pointed out. "We've had less than this in the past."

"True." Athena noted.

"…Try going to the crime scene." Yumihiko suggested.

"Yeah, we should probably head there next." I decided.

**10:45 AM 11/16/28**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Anyone here?" Athena yelled out.

"Apollo? What's going on?" I turned around to see that Mia was being channeled.

"Oh, hi Mia." I smiled. I then explained what was going on.

"Hi there!" I jumped at the familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Kay!" Athena smiled.

"Are you the defense in charge of this case?" Kay asked, smiling. "Because I'm the detective!"

"They let you work so soon after being on trial?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Kay stated, popping the 'p'.

"Why-" I started to say.

"Hey, who is the prosecution?" Athena asked.

"I honestly don't know." Kay admitted. "I was just assigned to the case a few minutes ago, I didn't read the file yet."

"Oh. Well, can we investigate?" I asked.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Kay smiled. I walked towards the messy desk, where there was a chalk outline.

"So, this is where the victim died?" I assumed.

"Yes, it is. He died of poisoning." Kay stated.

"Poisoning? I thought he died of a heart attack?" Athena frowned.

"That's what we all thought. But, we had another autopsy done, and we found out that someone actually injected him with a poison that simulated a heart attack. I can't remember its name, though." Kay frowned.

"That's interesting. I wonder what it's called..?" I stated out loud.

***Nameless Poison added to the Court Record***

"It's quite messy over here." I noted, a file catching my eye. "Hey, what's that?"

"It looks like a case file." Kay said, looking at it. I opened it.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Athena smiled.

***Case file added to the Court Record***

"Hmm, let's see…it involves an old case with one of the former chief prosecutors." I said. "Maybe Yumihiko will know more about it?"

"Let's go check it out." Athena suggested.

"Let's see what Kay knows about it first." I replied.

"That will probably be a good idea as well." Athena relented. "Hey, Kay? Can you look at this?"

"Sure!" Kay looked through the folder.

"Hmm…I've seen this case before. It was for one of the old chief prosecutors, and he was such an evil person!" Kay shuddered, memories flickering in her gaze. "I don't see what this case has to do with the case at hand, though. He's been in prison for quite a while, serving a life sentence."

"Okay then, maybe we should keep it for now, and wait until it has more relevance?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I would do. Also, you may not want to show that case to Yumihiko." Kay suggested.

"What? Why?" Athena asked.

"It'll bring up bad memories for him. Just don't bring it up unless you need to."

"Okay." I nodded. (What is that all about? It'll bring up bad memories…?)

"Makes you wonder." Mia noted.

"Yeah." I looked off in thought.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Nameless Poison- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack. Kay didn't remember the name of it.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

***A/N **

**QOTC: Favorite sport(s)?**

**AOTC: Figure skating, dance, horseback riding, marathons (on Netflix)**

**WHOA, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	56. The Truth of The Turnabout part 2

"What sort of bad memories?" Mia asked.

"Well, It's not really my place to say…" Kay started to state.

"Come _on_, Kay. You tell us that all the time! Please?" I asked.

"…Okay, fine." Kay relented. "7 years ago, Miles, Gummy, and I were investigating a crime scene."

"Gummy?" I asked in surprise.

"Detective Gumshoe. That's my nickname for him." She smiled. "Don't judge! It's from when I was 10!"

"Anyways, we were investigating a murder that happened in the prison. Miles was the prosecutor in charge of that case, but the Prosecutorial Investigational Committee claimed that he had previously held an illegal investigation, and tried to replace him with Yumihiko."

"How is that bad? I man, he's always been that good, hasn't he?" Athena asked.

"No, actually, he wasn't. He was an arrogant little brat who claimed to be first rate, when he got confused all the time and had ridiculously bad arguments. A baby would have been more competent than him." Kay explained.

"Oh." Athena frowned.

"Well, he tried to get the wrong guy convicted, but Miles proved him wrong and discovered that the warden was the real killer." Kay stated. "They tried to replace him again, on his next case. Have you ever heard of IS-7?"

"It sounds familiar." Athena frowned.

"I know that case." Mia said somberly, her eyes filled with sadness. "A chef was accused of murdering a contestant of his contest. He wound up being convicted as an accomplice to murder, and was so until he was proven innocent 17 years later."

"Th-that's absolutely correct, how did you know?" Kay frowned.

"Does the name 'Fey' ring any bells?" Mia asked.

"…Oh!" Kay looked shocked.

(What was that all about?)

"Well, anyways, all in all, that case was solved when we found the person who was the real culprit of IS-7." Kay hurried. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a feminine sounding objection.

"Kay Faraday! Why are you not working?" The woman walking up asked. She wore a black dress that was tighter on top, and had a pleated skirt, as well as black heels. Her platinum hair with a bluish tinge to it was lightly curled and down to her midback, giving off a bit off an innocent vibe. She had minimal makeup on, and had bright, light blue eyes as well. The only thing questionable about her appearance was the whip that was tied to a black belt around her waist.

Kay gasped in surprise. "Miss von Karma?"

"Franziska?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Wait, that's Franziska von Karma?" Athena muttered to me in surprise.

"Yes, it is me." Franziska stated. "I assume you fools are the defense attorneys in charge of this case?"

"Y-yes, we are." I replied.

"What happened to that foolish Phoenix Wright? He usually takes cases." Franziska frowned. "Oh, I never got your names."

"I am Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes." I introduced the two of us. I then explained what Mr. Wright had done.

"So," Franziska started, and I knew he was in trouble. "That foolish fool left his daughter in the dirt when she needed his help after a drug addiction?"

"Yes, basically." I replied, only to be hit by her whip. "Ow!"

"That foolishly foolish fool! He deserves to get whipped! Who leaves their daughter for dead in that situation!" She then started ranting in German.

"What is she saying?" I asked Athena.

"You don't want to know…" She grimaced.

"Well, anyways," Franziska said, calming down from her rant. "You guys can continue to investigate. But let Kay do her job!"

"Sorry guys, you'll gave to get the rest of the story from Yumihiko himself." Kay apologized.

"It's okay!" Athena smiled as I looked around some more.

"Hmm, this looks a little odd." I frowned, looking around the chair.

"What?" Athena asked, frowning.

"Look!" I pointed to some fingerprints.

"Fingerprints? But Yumihiko wears gloves…?" Athena wondered out loud.

"Um, Miss von Karma? Can we get forensics on this?" I asked.

"Certainly." Franziska left to make a phone call.

"We should investigate some more while we wait." Athena suggested. I walked over to where there was a painting.

"This looks odd." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Athena frowned.

"There's something behind it." Mia pointed at, noting exactly what I was looking at.

"Kay, can you move this for me?" I asked.

"Oh, I think so, can I move it?" She asked some people who were photographing the scene.

"Go ahead, Faraday." One of them stated.

"Got it! Thank you!" She smiled and moved the painting. There was a safe behind it.

"All the prosecutors have one. It usually contains evidence for trials, though." Kay opened the safe, to reveal that it was empty, except for a card.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked, revealing the card. It was blank.

(There's some sort of pattern on the back. I can't tell what it is, but it's pink.)

"I can't tell what that is. It looks familiar somehow, but…" Mia frowned.

I shook my head. "We should keep it, just in case."

***Odd card added to the Court Record***

"Anything else to investigate?" Athena asked, rubbing her neck.

"Does your neck still hurt?" I asked.

"A little bit." She admitted. "But it doesn't seem like there is anything else to investigate."

As Athena spoke, Franziska walked back in, with a familiar detective…

"Ema?" I asked in surprise.

"Apollo?" Ema asked as well.

"Wait, did you get promoted?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got moved to the forensic branch." Ema smiled.

"That's awesome!" I smiled as she pulled out her Snackoos.

(She still eats those after several years…)

***Ka-tonk***

"Ow!" I muttered.

"And you're still amazing target practice." Ema joked.

"Anyway, Ema Skye, could you please analyze those fingerprints?" Franziska asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ema nodded, and got to work.

"Ma'am, it looks like those fingerprints are unrelated to the crime. They don't belong to anyone's involved in this case." Ema reported.

"Hmm…" Franziska looked thoughtful. She then hit Apollo.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"You wasted my time. The fingerprints are unrelated." Franziska retorted.

***Fingerprints added to the Court Record***

"Should we go talk to Yumihiko again?" Athena asked.

"Sure, let's go." I nodded as we walked off.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Nameless Poison- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack. Kay didn't remember the name of it.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died, but are not related to the case in any way.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What classes do you guys have? (if you are in school)**

**AOTC: Next term I have Dance, Biology, Algebra 2 (ugh) and P.E, last term I had Spanish 1, Choir, English, and Health.**


	57. The Truth of the Turnabout part 3

**12:30 PM 11/16/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hi, Yumihiko!" Athena smiled as she saw him. However, he stared blankly back.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"Wha? Oh! I-I'm fine." Yumhiko frowned. "Did you find anything at the crime scene?"

"We figured out a lot of stuff." I stated. Leaving out the conversation with Kay about his memories, I explained what we had found.

"Hmm…" He was in thought. "Can I see that card you found?"

"Sure?" I gave him it, and he almost jumped out of his seat at the sight of it.

"! Put t-t-that thing away!" He seemed very distressed.

(Hmm? Why such a bad reaction? It's just a simple card…)

"It's much more than that, Mr. Justice." Yumihiko recomposed himself once the card had been put away.

***Card updated in the Court Record***

"Then what is it?" Athena asked.

"…" Yumihiko was silent.

***Bam***

The four psyche-locks reappeared.

(Okay, when are we supposed to break those?)

"Hey Yumihiko? We had a few questions about what happened 7 years ago." Athena asked, frowning.

"! No." Yumihiko refused.

"What? Why are you refusing? We need that information!" I asked desperately.

"It has nothing to do with this case." Yumihiko pushed up his sunglasses.

"Are you serious!? Kay told us part of it, so…!" Athena seethed.

"I'll have to give her a pay cut for that." Yumihiko muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Yumihiko! At least let us find the truth by ourselves!" I begged. He hesitated for a second, before Franziska came in.

"I have to interrogate him. You fools get out." Franziska told us.

"But-" Athena started to object, when I pushed her out.

"What was that for!?" Athena glared.

"If you didn't notice, she had a whip." I retorted. "I would rather NOT be hurt."

"True." Athena agreed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "How about we ask Mia or Trucy?"

(Oh,, that reminds me…)

"I just remembered something!" I smiled. "Trucy no longer needs rehab for her drug addiction!"

"That's awesome! So, she can investigate with us?" Athena asked.

"Let's go pick her up!" I ran to get a taxi.

"Hi, Athena!" Trucy smiled. She seemed a lot happier now, and was getting better every day.

"Hi, Trucy! I heard you got out of rehab!" Athena smiled.

"Yep! I can't wait to help you guys!" Trucy replied.

"Awesome!" Mia smiled at Trucy. "So, what next?"

"How about we look at the crime scene again? I remember something Mr. Edgeworth told me about Miss Faraday a while ago." Trucy looked to the side in thought.

"That sounds like a good plan." I replied.

**1:45 PM 11/16/28**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Hey, Miss Faraday!" Trucy smiled as she came into the office.

"Trucy! How are you?" Kay replied happily.

"I'm good. Hey, do you think we can use Little Thief to reenact the crime scene?" Trucy asked.

(What in the world is a 'little thief'? It doesn't sound good…)

"Sure!" Kay took out a little device that looked like a phone. She punched in some things.

"What does that-" I was interrupted by Kay.

"Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!" Kay chanted, and then held the device in the air.

"Agh! I jumped back in shock as everything around me turned green.

"This is a simulation of what happened last night." Kay explained. "That is the power of Little Thief."

"Little Thief is the device she's holding." Trucy explained.

"Oh." I watched as the picture simulated Yumihiko walking into the victim's office. Yumihiko shoved a needle into the side of his throat, and watched, as he appeared to have a heart attack. Yumihiko then walked out.

"There is something a bit odd here." Athena frowned. "First off, where would Yumihiko even get the poison?"

"It was used as evidence in a former trial of his." Kay explained.

"Oh." Athena frowned.

"Secondly, why would he kill the victim?" I asked.

"He had an argument with the victim." Kay answered.

(There appears to be something wrong with this. What is it…?)

"HOLD IT! There is something wrong here! How did he even get in?" I interjected.

"We have no idea. The door was certainly locked, but there are no signs of it being picked or anything." Kay admitted.

"Wait! There is a way!" Mia interrupted.

(?...Oh yeah, there is!)

"TAKE THAT! The window! That's where the fingerprints were near!" I recalled.

***Fingerprints updated in the Court Record***

"Oh yeah!" Kay's eyes lit up and she started to type something into Little Thief. She held it in the air, and everything turned green again. This time, it simulated Yumihiko crawl through the window and stab Winston with the needle, and watched him have a heart attack. He then walked out the door.

"OBJECTION! What he did makes no sense at all! First off, he has gloves. Why would he take them off at a crime scene? Secondly, he was seen by the chief prosecutor to carry a file. You can't climb and carry a file! And lastly, why on earth would he go through a window and out the door? That would make him suspicious to anyone who saw him!" Athena growled. Kay's eyes widened.

"You're right!" She clicked some buttons. She then held it in the air again, but this time, it was just a figure that climbed through the window. It stabbed Winston with a needle and watched as it had a heart attack, and then left through the window. Yumihiko then walked in to see him lying over his desk and laid a file in front of him. He then seemed to realize that he was dead, and ran out.

"This is what Yumihiko told us after he visited the victim." I stated. Suddenly a phone rang. It sounded like a theme song.

"Oh, that's Maya's." Mia said. "One second."

She left the room to take the call.

"I wonder what that's about." Athena frowned. Suddenly, Mia burst back in, a look of shock on her face.

"It….it….Pearly….She's….She's gone missing!" Mia gasped out.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Nameless Poison- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack. Kay didn't remember the name of it.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse, and I am taking care of her due to Mr. Wright disowning her.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What is your favorite class?**

**AOTC: My favorite class last term was Choir, and I'm hoping I like Dance next term. **


	58. The Truth of the Turnabout part 4

"Not Pearly!" Athena gasped.

(Oh yeah, Pearl Fey is Maya's cousin. Everyone calls her Pearly, though. Like Maya, she is a spirit medium, but she used to be more powerful than Maya.)

"Did she run away?" I asked.

"It's a bit of an odd situation. It seems like she ran away, as there was a lot of red hair dye in her room, which one could use to change an appearance. However, it also seems like she was kidnapped, because none of her stuff was gone." Mia explained.

"This doesn't sound good." Trucy deadpanned. "Poor Pearly…!"

"I'm going to tell Mr. Wright." Athena ran out.

Athena POV

I ran out the door to go to the Agency. It would be easier to pay for a taxi, but sadly, I'm broke. As I ran, I was lost in thought.

(What will happen with Pearly? Will she be okay?)

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize I bumped into someone until I did.

"Ow!" The girl squeaked, falling to the ground. She was pretty, in an innocent way, and she looked to be not much older than myself. She had red hair pulled up in a messy bun and wore a pale white t-shirt and light pink jeans, with silver heels.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, helping her up.

"I-it's fine." She smiled and tilted her head a bit.

(She looks so innocent…It's almost sickening.)

"I have to go." She walked off.

(I wonder who that was…Never mind, I have to go to the Agency!)

I ran the rest of the way to there.

"Mr. Wright!" I gasped as I ran in."Pearly's gone missing!" He jumped up at my words.

"What?" I explained to him what had happened. As I finished, he said, "Let's go!"

"Wait! Apollo's there investigating!" I told him.

"Who cares? This is my friend we're talking about, my girlfriend's cousin." He retorted. "Of this is a chance to help find her, I will do it."

I sighed.

Apollo POV (Happening during Athena's POV)

As she ran, Trucy came up to me.

"Mr. Wright's going to want to investigate." She warned.

I sighed. "I'll let him. I can't forgive him quite yet, but I'm not going to forbid him from helping us."

I looked around. "Do you notice anything, Trucy?"

"I've noticed some stuff. For example, there's a blue piece of cloth here." She held up a dark blue fabric.

***Cloth added to the Court Record***

"What else?" I frowned. It looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it…!

"Hmm…There's some hair here. And some more hair. But, the hair colors don't match!" Trucy noted. "One is red and one is black!"

***Red hair added to the Court Record***

***Black hair added to the Court Record***

"That is odd." I murmured. Just then, a girl bust in. She had red hair put up in a messy bun, I think, and had on a t-shirt and jeans. She also had heels, and was panting as if she had been running.

"C-can I get a detective or s-s-omething?" She panted.

"What do you need help with?" Kay asked.

"I witnessed someone come into here. He didn't look like he belonged. So I climbed up the building." She confessed.

"So, those fingerprints we saw were yours?" Kay frowned.

"I think so." She said.

***Fingerprints updated in Court Record***

"I saw him come in and shoot the victim with that poison. I then attacked him. I managed to pull out some of his hair, but he also pulled out mine. He ran out the door, and I ran out the window." She explained.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Kay wrote something down.

"It's Sarah Foster." Sarah smiled and tilted her head.

"Got it!" Kay walked off to tell Franziska.

"Can you tell us more about what you saw, Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh! Um, sure? Well, I saw that man come into the prosecutor's office. He didn't look like a prosecutor. After all, I've never seen a prosecutor dressed like a hobo." She shuddered.

(He was dressed like a hobo?)

"Right…Anyways, what else happened? Do you know who it was?"

"No, I don't! I could recognize him if I saw him!' Sarah looked like she was about to cry.

(She's very timid…)

"So, this hair is yours?" I asked, showing her the red hair.

"! Why, y-yes it is." She said shyly. "I'm sorry, it's just that incident was a little unsettling."

***Sarah's hair updated in Court Record***

"Why didn't you report this earlier?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! It was a little hard to get over, and I didn't know if I should go straight here, or to the police station." Sarah frowned.

"It's fine." I reassured her.

"If only I knew who it was! Then I could help out more!" She worried.

"You've helped out plenty." Trucy told her. Suddenly, Athena and Mr. Wright burst in.

"Hi, Apollo, Trucy!" Athena smiled as Sarah looked at Mr. Wright in shock.

"Miss Kay!" She said, but was drowned out by Franziska.

"_You!_" Franziska hit Mr. Wright with her whip.

"Oh, hey Franziska-"

"Guys?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"DON'T 'HEY FRANZISKA' ME!_" _Franziska hit him again. "YOU USELESS LOAF OF A FATHER! WHO DISOWNS THEIR KID IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT!?"

"Um, guys?" Sarah looked confused.

"Ow." Mr. Wright muttered.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

"HOLD IT!" We all turned to Sarah, who was looking at Mr. Wright in shock. "That's him."

I looked at her in shock, not realizing the meaning of what she said. Suddenly, it hit me.

"He's the person I saw last night."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Nameless Poison- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack. Kay didn't remember the name of it.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It looks familiar.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Black hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse, and I am taking care of her due to Mr. Wright disowning her.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN PLOT TWISSSSSSST**

**QOTC: Who is your favorite character from this fanfic so far?**

**AOTC: Sava, definitely XD (I even have some sprites for her on my Deviantart)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	59. The Truth of the Turnabout part 5

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix frowned.

"You were here on the 12th, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I was, but- " Phoenix started to say.

"See, he admits it! He was here on the night of the crime, he was the one I saw!" Sarah exclaimed.

(Is she seriously trying to pin this on him?)

But, Franziska and Kay looked uncertain.

(Oh no, do they believe her?)

"Mr. Wright? Legally, there is enough evidence to put you under arrest. But, I don't think you did it, I swear!" Kay said, putting him under arrest.

"Polly, can we please defend him?" Trucy begged.

"You're asking?" I said in surprise.

"Please? It's been long enough." Trucy asked.

"…"

(What should I do?)

"You're right. It's been long enough." I said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Trucy smiled.

"You guys go visit him. I'll stay here and investigate with Mia." Athena told us.

**5:45 PM 11/16/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hi, Mr. Wright!" Trucy smiled.

"Trucy?" Mr. Wright asked in shock. "You came to visit?"

"Yep!" She said. Mr. Wright then saw me.

"Apollo, Trucy, I'm sorry for my actions 4 months ago. I'm not giving excuses, I was wrong, I just wanted to know what you were up to. I should not have abandoned you." just looked very sad. "Can you forgive me?"

"…I'll forgive you, Daddy." Trucy smiled, calling him that for the first time in 4 months.

"Thank you, Trucy. What about you, Apollo?"

I stayed silent. (Even if Trucy is forgiving you, I can't just forgive someone who disowned their child in a fit of anger.)

"…I see." Phoenix replied sadly.

(Anyways, where to start?)

"What were you doing at the Prosecutor's office?" I asked.

"I was talking to Edgeworth."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if there were any cases open." He explained.

"Oh. Well, what happened when you went there?"

"I accidentally went into the wrong office, since I didn't know where Edgeworth's was. As it turned out, I went into Payne's office."

"Wait, as in the victim!?" Trucy asked in shock.

"Yep. When I went in, someone attacked me. I just barely managed to run out." He held out some red hair.

"I managed to grab some of my attacker's hair. I think I dropped some, though. They managed to pull off some of the fabric from my suit, even though I wore my hoodie. I think they also pulled out some of my hair, which may be why I was arrested."

"So, this is yours?" I held out the black hair and the cloth.

"Yep." He nodded.

***Phoenix's hair updated in the Court Record***

***Cloth updated in the Court Record***

"Did you see the victim?"

"No, I didn't." Phoenix shook his head.

"What do you think about that witness, Sarah?"

"She looks very familiar." Phoenix commented. "Could it be…? No, she's dead." He muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's not important." He shook his head.

Suddenly, my bracelet tightened.

(He's definitely lying here.)

"Anyway, what happened after you ran into the attacker?" I wondered.

"I ran out, and started looking for Edgeworth's office. I then almost walked into Yumihiko, actually. I asked him where his office was."

"Hmm, that is interesting, he never said anything about that…" I frowned.

"Really?" Trucy asked.

"Although, come to think of it, I never asked what happened before he went into the crime scene." I realized. "Thank you for talking to us, Mr. Wright."

"You're welcome. Can you guys defend me in court?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Of course!" Trucy smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled as he left.

"Let's talk to Yumihiko now." I said.

"Hi, Yumihiko!" Trucy greeted him.

"Hi, Miss Wright." He smiled sadly back.

"Hey, I don't think you ever told us what happened before you entered the crime scene." I asked.

"Oh, well, I ran into Mr. Wright, but he was wearing a hoodie and there was a rip in one of his pant legs. He asked me where Mr. Edgeworth was, and after I told him that, I made my way to the victim's room."

"Mr. Wright had accidentally gone in there. He didn't see the victim, but he was attacked by someone." I told Yumihiko.

"What?" His adoge went into an exclamation point.

"And, there are now two defendants for that crime. You, and Mr. Wright." I said. He hit himself with his baton in shock.

"There are TWO suspects!?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, there are." I said. "Do you remember anything else about the crime scene?"

"Hmm, I noticed the safe was open." He recalled.

***Safe added to the Court Record***

"What was in the safe?" I asked.

"I didn't see anything, but that card was probably in there." Yumihiko winced at the card.

"Why do you have that reaction to that card?" I asked, frowning.

"It's linked to some bad memories for me." He shook his head.

"What kind of bad memories?" I pressed.

"…I don't want to talk about it." He shuddered and shook his head.

***BAM***

The 4 locks reappeared.

(Okay, I am going to assume that these have to do with his past…otherwise, back then, they wouldn't have appeared.)

(So, I'm going to have to investigate further to find the truth! But the problem is, where do I need to investigate…?)

"Hey, Yumihiko, about these death threats…How long have you been getting those?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been getting them randomly every so often, but not as often as I have lately." He frowned. "I've been getting multiple every day since the middle of that case back in July. I didn't take them seriously until after it though." He shuddered again.

"One of them…contained something that was so bad, so real, so true, that I couldn't deny it."

"What was it?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a guard.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short."

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"We have a new prisoner." He nodded to outside the door. All three of gasped in shock at who was under arrest.

"Athena!?" Trucy gasped.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Nameless Poison- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack. Kay didn't remember the name of it.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS LATE! I was busy with school, and dance class(which I absolutely LOVE), I haven't had time to write! I haven't even skated in a few days, which is saying something.**

**QOTC: What pet(s) do you have?**

**AOTC: A cute puppy ^^**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	60. The Truth of the Turnabout part 6

***A/N Hey guys! This is the previous chapter from Athena's POV. So while Apollo and Trucy are talking to Phoenix and Yumihiko, Athena is investigating with Mia.**

Athena POV

As the two left, I turned to Mia.

"What now?" I asked. "Now the boss and Yumihiko are under suspicion."

"First, can we talk to that witness a bit more? I feel like I should know her from somewhere, and I feel like we shouldn't trust her."

"Really? I ran into her earlier. She seemed so nice." I asked in surprise, but went to her anyway.

"Hi! So, can you tell us anything else about the night of the murder?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She smiled at me, but ignored Mia. "Well, I noticed that man- what was his name again?"

"Phoenix Wright."

"Right, well, Phoenix was right next to the victim's body. He was pulling something out of the victim's neck; it looked like a needle or something. I attacked him and grabbed some of his hair. I think he grabbed some of mine, but dropped it. That's why my hair is here."

"You said that before, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. There really isn't much else to say." Sarah admitted.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and turned back to Mia. "What now?"

"We should talk to Kay or Franziska, and try to get the autopsy report and the name of that poison."

"Okay!" I smiled and walked up to Franziska. "Hey, do you know what type of poison was used?"

"Of course I know what the foolish poison is, Athena Cykes." She held out a bottle. "This is called succinylcholine, which paralyzes the cardio-respiratory system and can simulate a heart attack."

***Succinylcholine updated in the Court Record***

"Ouch!" I winced. "That sounds painful."

"It does seem painful. It's used often because they don't normally screen for this toxin." Franziska added.

"That's interesting. Do you also have the autopsy?" Mia asked.

"Yes, we do." She handed us it.

"The cause of death was an injection to the neck with the poison succinylcholine." I read. "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM."

***Autospy added to the Court Record***

I walked over to Kay. "Have you guys found anything?"

"Actually, yes. First, we found the bottle the poison was in." She gave me the bottle. "It has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it."

(Crap.)

***Bottle added to the Court Record***

"Have you found anything else?" I asked.

"Well, we found this blue ribbon here." Kay said.

(…! Wait a minute…)

"Hey, didn't you have a blue ribbon last time? In your hair?" Kay asked suspiciously.

"I did." I frowned. "It must have fallen out somewhere." I realized as I felt my head, and saw that there was no ribbon.

(How did it get here…?)

"Hey Ema, can you test this for fingerprints and for hair samples?" Kay asked.

"Got it!" Ema grabbed it and ran off.

"Okay! It belongs to you, Athena!" Ema said.

(What?)

"Athena, this places you at the scene of the crime." Kay said reluctantly.

"What? Why?" I asked in shock.

"I went in here yesterday." Franziska explained. "And there was no blue ribbon to be seen!"

"! You can't arrest me on just that!" I retorted.

"Yes, we can." Kay looked sad. "There's more evidence, but we can't show you it."

(Oh no, why me…!?)

"I'm sorry, Athena. I doubt you did it, honestly." Kay said while handcuffing me. "But you have no alibi, and your ribbon was at the crime scene."

And with that, I was taken to the detention center.

"Athena?" I looked up when I heard Trucy's voice say my name in shock.

"They think I did it." I said.

"Wha? Now there are _three_ suspects!?" Yumihiko asked in shock.

"Apparently. I lost my hair ribbon yesterday, and it was found at the crime scene. They said they have more evidence, and I have no alibi. So, here I am." I sighed.

"Time's ticking, Mr. Justice." One of the guards said.

"Okay, I'm leaving." He said. "I promise, I will get all three of you acquitted if it kills me." He swore as he was kicked out along with Trucy. I was led into a cell, which was next to Yumihiko's and across from Phoenix's.

"Now what?" I asked. "They have three suspects, I don't think any of us have defended more than one person at a time."

"I've rarely seen cases like this. It seems odd." Phoenix noted. "It seems as though someone may be framing all of us."

Yumihiko, who was in a shocked state, seemed shocked to hear that. "S-someone…framed…!" He hit his head on the wall.

"No! It can't be! No!" He hit the wall with every word.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked.

"Oy! Quiet down in here!" Someone else shouted. From what I could see, Yumihiko had curled up into a ball and was shivering.

"W-wh-why..? Being in here…is bad…enough.." Yumihiko whispered.

"Yumihiko, tell me. What the hell is wrong?" I snapped.

"I…don't want to…"

"Tell me!"

(God, I love you, but don't make me slap you…and Widget, don't you dare blurt out my thoughts.)

**[TELL HER NOW!]**

"It's not that simple! Okay?" And with that, I saw his emotional walls to break down, revealing a huge mass of sadness, so overwhelming that it blocked out everything else, even sounds.

(Oh no! This is a sign of only one thing…)

"Yumihiko," I started. "How long have you suffered from depression?"

"What?" He asked.

"I can hear your emotions." I explained. "And all I can hear is sadness. That is a sign of depression, all that crushing, lonely sadness. So please, tell me what is wrong."

"…Yes, I do suffer from depression. But, I have no idea why." His discord stayed at 100%, but his sadness went down.

(I'll have to take it.) I sighed. "Your sadness went down a bit."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N**

**QOTC: When is your birthday?**

**AOTC: April 5****th****!**


	61. The Truth of the Turnabout part 7

***A/N Hey guys! You know how I took down the profiles for everyone? I put them back up! It currently has everyone except for this case in it. The link is in my bio. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :3**

Apollo POV

"So, what in the world is going on?" Trucy asked me. "There are 3 suspects now?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

"Hey, you know what I noticed, now that I think about it? Athena lost her hair ribbon." Trucy realized.

"…! Oh yeah, now that you mention it." I realized as well. "Let's get back to the crime scene." I held her hand and led her to a taxi.

**8:45 PM 11/16/28**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Hey guys!" Kay smiled.

"So, now there are three suspects?" I asked.

"I thought you would ask about that." Kay sighed.

"Why Athena?" I asked.

"We actually have several reasons for suspecting her. Firstly, her hair ribbon was found here."

"And? It could have been anyone's ribbon."

"We did some testing on it. It's is most definitely Athena's."

"Okay." I sighed. "What else?"

"Secondly, we checked out where she was on the night of the murder. She has no alibi. Thirdly, she has a motive." Kay said.

"What motive?" I asked.

"His brother. He caused her to have a panic attack during her first case on her own. She could have killed his brother in retaliation." Kay said.

(That seems a bit harsh, but now that I think about it, Athena was having a little panic attack over her mother's murder…but that was resolved ages ago.)

"True…but Athena could have never killed someone like that!" Trucy interjected.

"I doubt she could have. But the evidence does the speaking." Kay shrugged. Smiling joking she added while holding the ribbon. "And it says, 'Athena did it! Athena did it!'" While she was pretending to make a mouth out of the ribbon. When neither Trucy nor I laughed she frowned again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have joked about that."

"It's fine. Now, why was Yumihiko arrested?" I asked. Kay winced.

"It's complicated. First, he has a motive. He argued with the victim a few days before his death."

"Okay, what else?"

"He has no alibi, as he found the body, not to mention that he 'fixed' some things at the crime scene."

"What do you mean by 'fixed'?" I asked.

"Firstly, he closed the safe that was open. Secondly, he took the needle out of the victim's neck and the bottle that was on the floor, and hid it in his desk."

"How do you know it was him?" I asked.

"There's a hole in one of his gloves. We got his fingerprints on both the safe and the needle and bottle."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"STOP. BEING. SO. LOUD!" Franziska yelled at me and whipped me.

"Okay, sheesh." I muttered.

"Also, he had access to the poison, as all of the prosecutors knew where Payne kept the poison. That man is a huge braggart." Franziska said angrily.

"Then any of them could have-" I started to say.

"OBJECTION! All of us have alibis. There was a meeting that all of the prosecutors, with the exception of Yumihiko Ichiyanagi and Miles Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth was seen in his office by several people, so he has an alibi as well." Franziska bowed.

(Dammit!) "Anything else?" I asked.

"That is classified for the trial." Franziska retorted.

(Looks like I have to investigate further…)

"Okay, is Mia here?" I asked.

"Hi, Polly!" I turned to see Maya.

"Oh, hey Maya!" I smiled. "Where's Mia?"

"Oh, she left. What's happened so far?"

"Oh wow…" Maya looked shocked. "So not only is Yumihiko under suspicion, but so are Nick and Athena?"

"Yep. And Trucy and I forgave Mr. Wright."

"Well, a lot went on while I was gone…" Maya looked sad. "And poor Pearly! Where is she…!?"

"We have no idea." I shook my head.

"Let me help as much as I can!" Maya begged.

"Okay." Maya smiled and walked over to one of the drawers.

"What's in here?" She asked.

"That is where the poison and the needle were hidden." Kay said.

"Is there anything else in here?" Maya dug through it.

"Ah! Does this help at all?" She took out a file.

"No, it doesn't…Hey, what is that?" I grabbed it. "It's a file on my first case. Gosh, he was a terrible person. He kept taunting me during that case." I seethed at the reminder.

"Hey Apollo, quick question." Maya frowned suddenly, noticing something on the ground.

"What?" I asked as she picked it up.

"Is this your badge?" She frowned.

"! Oh yeah, it is!" I realized.

***Attorney's badge updated in the Court Record***

"There's something else. There's a piece of paper." Maya held it up.

"Give me that!" Franziska grabbed the paper, and started reading it. She smirked as she read it.

"Apollo Justice, you said you don't like the victim, correct?" Franziska asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I hate him! He taunted me non-stop during my first trial!" I replied.

"Hmm, let's see…I have proof that you were here, and you have a motive. What does that equal?" Franziska asked, as if she were talking to a child. It was then that I noticed some writing on the note.

(Oh no..)

"That's right. It equals a possible killer." She smirked.

"I couldn't have…! I was at my home the night of the murder!" I replied.

"Do you have proof of this? Does your sister or someone say you were at your house?" She demanded.

"…I was at therapy for the night." Trucy said.

"So, you have no alibi as well. It is very possible, then, that you are a possible killer as well!" Franziska sneered. "Kay, put him under arrest."

"No! He's my brother! He's the one who saved me! Please! You can't do this!" Trucy begged.

"Yes, I can. I apologize, Trucy Wright. But he will have a chance in his trial tomorrow. In the meantime, you can stay with Maya Fey here." Maya looked shocked as well.

"Mommy!" Trucy cried and ran to Maya.

"I don't think any of you guys did it. I promise, I will help you four as much as I can." Kay promised me as she led me away.

(As it turns out, there are four suspects…)

(One who is suffering from depression and is the main suspect…)

(One who's being framed using his alibi…)

(One who was framed…)

(And me…)

(But, I promise we will make it through! Or my name isn't Apollo Justice!)

**To be continued….**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What time is it where you live?**

**ATOC: Currently, it is 8:03 AM.**


	62. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p1

**9:25 AM 11/17/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

(Trucy and Maya stayed up practically all night investigating...They didn't find anything interesting, though.)

All four of us were waiting somberly.

(You could cut the tension with a knife.)

"So," Athena tried to say after a while. "This is the hardest case we've had in a while."

"It's the hardest." Phoenix said. "None of my cases had 4 defendants, each with different reasons for suspicion."

"…" Yumihiko was silent, and looking at the ground with a defeated expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked.

"Not really." He muttered.

(Athena told me yesterday that he had depression. She still doesn't know why, though.)

"It's just…if this case is going where I suspect it is, not all of are going to make it out of here." He added.

"Yumihiko, that's just your depression speaking." Athena replied.

"No, it's not." He retorted.

"As far as I can tell, you've suffered from this for a long time. And not just since you go those letters." Athena retorted. "There was always a hint of sadness to your smiles, or in every action."

"!" Yumihiko looked surprised.

"Look, I'm going to drop it. But, that's because court is about to start. Let's go!" Athena ran off into the courtroom.

**9:30 AM 11/17/28**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is now in session for the trial of...?" The judge looked surprised.

"What is it, your Honor?" Franziska asked curtly.

"There are four defendants? Since when did that happen?" The judge asked, and the courtroom burst into chatter.

"OBJECTION! Just say all four names, your Honor." Franziska replied.

"Okay, the trials of Yumihiko Ichiyanagi, Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, and Apollo Justice. Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo nodded.

"You're defending all four of you?" The judge asked in surprise.

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo started sweating.

"Very well then. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your Honor." Franziska stated.

"Very good. Will the prosecution state their opening statement?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. This took place a few days ago, on the twelfth. The victim died due to succinylcholine poisoning, via an injection to the throat." Franziska started.

"How come it took so long for this trial to come up, then?" The judge asked in surprise.

"At first, we thought it was natural causes, as this particular poison causes cardio-respiratory failure, and leads to a heart attack." Franziska explained. "However, on closer examination, we discovered that he had been poisoned."

"Why do you have four defendants?" The judge asked in surprise.

"That will be revealed in time." Franziska waved her finger. "Now, I will call my first witness."

"Very well." The judge nodded.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"The name is Kay Faraday, but you can just call me Kay, 'kay?" Kay smiled. "I'm the detective in charge of this case."

"Please testify as to the details of the crime." Franziska asked.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_All four of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion._**

**_Whether it's motive, evidence, or no alibi,_**

**_There is definitely a reason for suspicion._**

"That's it?" Apollo asked, sweating.

"Short, sweet, and to the point!" Kay retorted.

"Very well. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge frowned.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_All four of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion._**

"HOLD IT! All four of us?" Apollo asked.

"Yep. Which do you want to know more about?" Kay replied.

"What do you have against Mr. Wright?" Apollo questioned.

"Well, we have a witness testimony, we have evidence, and the fact that he was seen at the night of the crime, and that he admits to being at the scene of the crime."

(Darn it, Mr. Wright!)

"Can we bring in the witness, and come back to questioning you later?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." Kay shrugged. "I'll call up the next witness, if you don't mind, your Honor."

"Oh! I don't mind." The judge seemed surprised.

"Thank you!" Kay beamed and left the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

Everyone fell silent at the girl at the stand. Her hair was still in a messy bun, she still looked the same, but somehow, she looked even prettier than before.

"Witness." Franziska played with her whip.

Sarah tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Witness!" Franziska snapped, hitting the desk.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Athena asked from next to Apollo.

"…My name is Sarah Foster. I am a college student. Performing Arts major." Sarah smiled.

"Can you please testify as to what you saw?" Franziska asked, shooting Athena a grateful look.

"Sure." Sarah smiled.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~That Night~_**

**_Well, I noticed an odd figure going into the prosecutor's office._**

**_He didn't look like a prosecutor, so I got suspicious._**

**_I climbed up the building and went into the victim's room,_**

**_Only to find that he was injecting him with a needle!_**

**_He watched as the victim had a heart attack, and then I attacked him!_**

**_I ripped some fabric off of his suit, and some of his hair, and he got some of my hair as well._**

**_He then ran out the door and I climbed back out the window._**

**_The person was most definitely Phoenix Wright._**

"Well, that was a decisive testimony." The judge noted.

(Please don't say that, your Honor…)

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~That Night~_**

**_Well, I noticed an odd figure going into the prosecutor's office._**

**_He didn't look like a prosecutor, so I got suspicious._**

**_I climbed up the building and went into the victim's room,_**

**_Only to find that he was injecting him with a needle!_**

"OBJECTION! Miss Foster, you saw him inject the victim with a needle. Did you, by chance take a look at his hands?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I did!" She retorted.

"Did you see if he was wearing gloves?" Apollo pressed.

"No, he was not." Sarah replied, seeming confused.

"Well then, one would assume that his fingerprints would be on it, correct? Well, they weren't." Apollo slammed the desk.

"! Well, he could have been wearing clear gloves..."

"OBJECTION! You were close enough to even see clear gloves! Sarah, did you really witness the crime?" Apollo questioned.

"EEKK!" Sarah flinched as the crowd burst into chatter.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N **

**QOTC: What is your favorite song?**

**AOTC: Bitch Please! by Jessie Smiles.**


	63. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p2

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Sarah said hastily. "May I please testify again, Mr. Judge?"

"Aww, Mr. Judge? Yes, you may testify." The judge relented.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~I just remembered~_**

**_Wait, now that I recall, I was just outside the window._**

**_And also, Mr. Wright took something off of his hands right before I attacked him._**

**_It must have been gloves._**

**_Anyway, why are the gloves so important? The main point is, I saw him inject the victim and hide the poison!_**

(It seems as though she is starting to get ticked off…)

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge stated.

(I should press her for more information.)

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~I just remembered~_**

**_Wait, now that I recall, I was just outside the window._**

"HOLD IT! Where exactly were you?" Apollo asked.

"Well, do you have a diagram or something, Miss Franziska?" She asked.

"Yes, here." Franziska said, handing her the diagram.

"Okay, so there is a little balcony next to the window. I was right here." She pointed to the right side of the balcony.

"Thank you. Please continue with your testimony." Apollo nodded.

**_And also, Mr. Wright took something off of his hands right before I attacked him._**

**_It must have been gloves._**

"HOLD IT! Why didn't you mention this before?" Apollo questioned.

"I don't know, maybe for the same reason as before? That I didn't remember it until now?" She retorted sarcastically.

**_Anyway, why are the gloves so important? The main point is, I saw him inject the victim and hide the poison!_**

"HOLD IT! They are very important; because if he was not wearing gloves, there is no way he could have done it. After all, he would have left fingerprints. But, if he was wearing gloves, it is a completely different story." Apollo held out a piece of paper.

"He could have committed this murder with gloves, and not left fingerprints." Franziska finished.

"Hmm…" Sarah looked deep in thought.

The judge banged his gavel. "That is enough. This testimony brought up no new information."

Apollo sighed. (Looks like we need her to testify on something else.)

"Can the witness testify as to what happened after she saw the victim die?" Apollo asked.

"Okay…" She shrugged.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Well, after he killed the victim, I attacked him!_**

**_I managed to rip some of his suit and some of his hair,_**

**_And I dropped it on the floor._**

**_However, he ripped out a bit of my hair as well._**

**_I suppose you guys found those, as they are in the Court Record._**

**_After we fought, he ran out the door and I ran out the window._**

**_No one else was there on the night of the crime._**

"Hmm…" The judge appeared deep in thought.

"You know," Athena whispered to Apollo. "She doesn't seem to be trying too hard here."

"Yeah. But there are a couple points I would like to press." Apollo whispered back.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Well, after he killed the victim, I attacked him!_**

"HOLD IT! Why would you attack someone who had just killed someone?" Apollo asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I felt like I was going to need to defend myself. I just happened to attack first." She frowned.

**_I managed to rip some of his suit and some of his hair,_**

"HOLD IT! Did you try to do that on purpose?" Apollo asked.

"No, I did it on accident." She rolled her eyes. "Of course it was on purpose! I did it so that you would know he was at the scene of the crime." She seemed really pissed off.

**_And I dropped it on the floor._**

**_However, he ripped out a bit of my hair as well._**

"HOLD IT! Why do you think he did that?" Apollo questioned.

"To frame me." She said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

**_I suppose you guys found those, as they are in the Court Record._**

**_After we fought, he ran out the door and I ran out the window._**

**_No one else was there on the night of the crime._**

"OBJECTION! Yes, there was!" Apollo retorted.

"Who?" Sarah asked, in a curt tone.

"The person who discovered the body, and is also one of the defendants; Yumihiko Ichiyanagi."

"OBJECTION! She left before Yumihiko came into the office." Franziska interjected.

"OBJECTION! Are you sure?" Apollo wondered.

"What are you talking about, fool?" Franziska snapped.

"Let's see, what time was it when you left the office, Miss Foster?" Apollo asked.

"It was about 7:35." Sarah said.

"And what time did you walk in, Yumihiko?"

"I walked in at about that time as well…wait a minute." Yumihiko realized.

"Exactly. If that were the case, then you two must have seen each other." Apollo slammed the desk. "Why didn't you, then?"

"!" Sarah started sweating.

"Well, why not?" Apollo pressed.

"…Shut up!" Sarah snapped, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"!" Apollo looked determined.

"What gives you the right to be so meaaaaaan?" She started crying, but still had that angry tone.

"I'm not trying to be mean." Apollo said. "It's cross-examination."

"What did he even say that was mean?" Franziska retorted. "All he asked was why you didn't see one of the defendants."

"…! Oh, um, whoops?" Sarah smiled and tilted her head again.

(There is definitely something suspicious about Sarah!)

"OBJECTION!" Everyone jumped at the interjection.

"Mr. Wright! What is the mean-" The judge started to say.

"The defense demands a recess!" Phoenix said.

"Why?" Franziska asked.

"…You remember that case, correct?" Phoenix questioned.

"…! You don't think..!" Franziska hit the desk. "Your Honor! We demand a recess as well!"

"Well, if both sides are requesting one, I guess I should grant it. The court will adjourn for a 20 minute recess." The judge slammed his gavel.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing.

Sarah Foster (23)- A witness. Claims she saw Phoenix at the crime scene.

***A/N **

**QOTC: Who is your favorite character from the games?**

**AOTC: Kay Faraday.**


	64. The truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p3

******11:30 AM 11/17/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

"Why did you do that?" I asked Phoenix as all five of us were in the lobby. The four defendants, as well as Franziska.

"Look, you need to look over this case file." He handed me another case file. It was labeled, 'Bridge to the Turnabout'.

***Case file 2 added to the Court Record***

I quickly looked through it, and paused at one of the profiles. "Wait this one looks like Sarah!"

"Exactly. We think it is her." Franziska said.

"But isn't she dead?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. But, you remember something else that happened earlier, don't you?" Phoenix told me.

(What did happen earlier…Wait a minute.)

"You mean…!"

"Yes. Exactly." Phoenix said.

"So, let me get this straight. She tried to frame all four of us? There's a motive for framing you, but not for the rest of us! Heck, there's more motive for faming Mia than framing the rest of us."

"That, I don't understand yet." Phoenix sighed.

"…" Yumihiko was still quiet, as was Athena.

"It's time to go back into court." Franziska said, walking back.

**11:50 AM 11/17/28**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is back in session. Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your Honor." Franziska said.

"Yes, your Honor. Can we please bring the witness back up?" Apollo asked.

A minute later, Sarah stood at the stand.

"Sarah, could you please answer the previous question?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." She shrugged "I hid."

"Can you testify as to what happened while you hid?"

"Sure." Sarah shrugged.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~When I hid~_**

**_Well, I hid under the desk._**

**_A minute later, I heard someone come in, and put something on the desk._**

**_Then, I heard them gasp in shock and run out._**

**_It was probably Yumihiko._**

**_He didn't do anything! It was all Mr. Wright!_**

"Hm, so you say you hid?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Mr. Judge." Sarah smiled.

"Very well then. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~When I hid~_**

**_Well, I hid under the desk._**

**_A minute later, I heard someone come in, and put something on the desk._**

**_Then, I heard them gasp in shock and run out._**

**_It was probably Yumihiko._**

**_He didn't do anything! It was all Mr. Wright!_**

"HOLD IT! This seems a bit odd." Apollo noted.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"There is a bit of a contradiction here. First off, Phoenix Wright's fingerprints weren't on the murder weapon. Secondly, Yumihiko Ichiyanagi has not only admitted to having hidden the murder weapon, but his fingerprints were on it." Franziska stated.

"So, why did you say that Mr. Wright did it?" Apollo pointed.

"…!" Sarah flinched. "I-I don't care what proof you have!"

"?" Apollo was confused.

"He did it! I know it! He did it, and he should face his conviction! Or, is he still a wimp?" Sarah said evilly.

"!" Apollo realized what she had just said.

(Still a wimp?)

"Miss Foster?" The judge asked in surprise.

"That's right, he needs to man up and confess!" Sarah ignored the judge. "Who cares if someone else could have done it? I saw him do it, and he needs to confess!"

"HOLD IT!" Apollo slammed the desk. "Miss Foster, do you know Mr. Wright personally?"

"No, I do not." Sarah shook her head.

"In that case, let's look back at what you said a few minutes ago."

_"He did it! I know it! He did it, and he should face his conviction! Or, __is he still a wimp?"_

"How can you say that if you didn't know him?" Apollo asked.

(Mr. Wright and Franziska were right; she is who they think she is…)

"TAKE THAT! Look at this." Apollo presented the file on 'Bridge to the Turnabout'.

"Oh, I remember that case!" The judge realized.

"There is a certain person in here, whose behavior is very similar to Sarah's. So similar, in fact, that it would seem Sarah Foster is not a real person." Apollo revealed.

"Huh?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor. Sarah Foster does not exist. Rather, we are seeing someone from this case pretending to be her." Apollo said as the courtroom burst into chaos.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yelled. "Mr. Justice! Who are you talking about?"

(This is it! Who is pretending to be Sarah Foster?)

"TAKE THAT! Someone who you should recognize, your Honor. Her name is Dahlia Hawthorne."

"!" Sarah looked shocked.

"B-but! Miss Hawthorne is dead! Who could have channeled her?" The judge asked.

"TAKE THAT! Pearl Fey went missing a few days ago. She is a spirit medium."

"OBJECTION! Pearl herself knew not to channel that particular spirit." Franziska interjected.

"OBJECTION! Apollo, if I may?" I turned to see Maya stand up. When I nodded, she continued.

"In some cases, if a spirit is angry enough, for a long enough time, they can force a channeling." Maya explained. "The length can be anywhere from 5 years to hundreds of years. 8 years is the most common time, though."

"So, she was forcefully channeled…" The judge thought.

"OBJECTION! Where is your proof of this?" Franziska interjected.

"Wha?" Apollo started sweating.

"I need to see some proof that Pearl force channeled Dahlia." Franziska looked smug.

"..Hehe…"

"! M-miss Foster?" Franziska started sweating.

"…Congratulations, Mr. Justice." The girl at the stand smirked evilly. She then let down her bun, which fell into a braided hairstyle, framing the top of her head.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." The girl said.

"…Fine then. Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska stated.

"My name is Dahlia Hawthorne. And my occupation…permanently retired."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. She has gone missing, as Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

***A/N**

**QOTC: Who is your least favorite character?**

**AOTC: Jean Armstrong *shudders***


	65. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p4

"Hello again, Feenie." Dahlia taunted.

"…" Phoenix was silent.

"I must say, I didn't expect anyone to figure it out. Good job, Mr. Justice." Dahlia said.

"Miss Hawthorne, please testify for us. Why do you want to frame Mr. Wright so badly?"  
"I may be dead, I may not like him, but I do not lie." Dahlia said simply. "I saw him kill that prosecutor."

"Okay then, why do you want to say he killed Mr. Payne then?" Apollo mentally groaned.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Feenie is guilty~_**

**_I know for a fact that Mr. Wright is guilty._**

**_After all, I did see him at the crime scene._**

**_There's also more, I know what he is capable of._**

**_Wasn't there a forging scandal a few years back?_**

**_Not to mention, he has been on trial for murder a total of 3 times, has it been?_**

**_Sure, he got off the hook each time…_**

**_But honestly, why would I frame him? I'm dead. It wouldn't affect me in any way._**

"So, you're claiming a couple things. One, that he is capable of doing this crime, and did it. And two, that you have no reason to frame him." Apollo said.

"Exactly." Dahlia flipped her hair. "I'm dead. Why would it matter to me if he was convicted?"

"Apollo!" Apollo turned to see Mia. "Listen, the contradiction in here isn't obvious. You're going to have to press her for more information."

"Thanks, Miss Fey."

"No problem. I never thought I would see you again, Dahlia." Mia addressed the witness.

"Me neither, Madam Fey." Dahlia taunted.

"Don't call me that." Mia retorted.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Feenie is guilty~_**

**_I know for a fact that Mr. Wright is guilty._**

"HOLD IT! Why exactly, is that?" Apollo asked.

"I was just getting to that." Dahlia rolled her eyes.

**_After all, I did see him at the crime scene._**

"HOLD IT! Are you sure it was him?" Apollo asked.

"I may have seen Yumihiko at the crime scene, but I'm sure it was Mr. Wright who killed him." Dahlia replied.

**_There's also more, I know what he is capable of._**

"HOLD IT! What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"He is very capable of murder. He's hung around crime scenes before. He knows what not to do at a crime scene." Dahlia retorted.

"Oh, and that's why he wasn't wearing gloves?" Apollo retorted. "Even a six year old would know to wear gloves at a crime scene!"

"Shut up!" Dahlia snapped, a white anger in her eyes.

"Apollo Justice, stop badgering the witness and let her continue her testimony!" Franziska stated after whipping Apollo.

**_Wasn't there a forging scandal a few years back?_**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo jumped at Phoenix's voice. "That wasn't my fault! And besides, that has nothing to do with this crime!"

"Whatever." Dahlia rolled her eyes.

**_Not to mention, he has been on trial for murder a total of 3 times, has it been?_**

"HOLD IT! No thanks to you!" Mia retorted.

"Hey, let the defense defend." Dahlia replied.

**_Sure, he got off the hook each time…_**

**_But honestly, why would I frame him? I'm dead. It wouldn't affect me in any way._**

"OBJECTION! Yes, it would. In fact, it is the exact same reason as in this trial." Apollo held out the file for Bridge to the Turnabout. "You wanted revenge on Mia."

"!" Dahlia started sweating.

"You knew that since she was dead, the only way to hurt her was to hurt the ones she cared about that were alive. That was why you went after Maya in that other case, and Phoenix in this case. After all, Phoenix was Mia's apprentice. She cared about what happened to him."

"…Ha!" Dahlia laughed.

"!" Apollo looked determined.

"Good job!" Dahlia sneered.

"You're…admitting it?" Apollo asked in surprise.

"Why not? I have nothing to owe anyone. And none of you can hurt me. I'm dead." Dahlia smirked. "Also, there is something else."  
"What, exactly?" Apollo asked.

"You have just proved that I had a motive, at the very least, to frame Mr. Wright. However, I must ask something. Why would I frame you three?" Dahlia asked.

"Huh…" Apollo started thinking. (Come to think of it, that was what I wondered during the recess…)

"I'll tell you. It means there are other people involved."

"What-" Apollo looked shocked.

"The-" Franziska looked shocked as well.

"Heck?" The judge looked shocked as well. "Miss Hawthorne! Please testify as to this information!"

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Other people~_**

**_Well, as I already said, I have no reason to frame you three._**

**_So there must be other people involved._**

**_I'm not saying names. I don't want to betray them any more than I already am._**

"…" Apollo frowned.

(She's not saying much…but she has said enough for me to connect the dots…!)

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Other people~_**

**_Well, as I already said, I have no reason to frame you three._**

**_So there must be other people involved._**

**_I'm not saying names. I don't want to betray them any more than I already am._**

"HOLD IT! Then why not say their names if you already betrayed them?" Apollo asked.

"It's complicated. You see, they are all in prison currently." Dahlia explained.

"Huh?" Apollo frowned.

"It would be bad for them if I were to reveal their names." Dahlia smiled and tilted her head.

"This ends the cross-examination of Dahlia Hawthorne." The judge announced.

"You know, Dahlia, you failed once again." Mia said.

"Huh?" Dahlia started sweating.

"You couldn't even frame someone. How sad." Mia taunted.

"S-shut up!" Dahlia snapped.

"Just another fail to add to your list. How many times have you failed now?" Mia pretended to think.

"SHUT. UP!" Dahlia slammed the stand.

"That's right. You failed at least 8 times. How sad." Mia frowned.

"STOP! STOP IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Dahlia yelled.

"And the only route for you, is for you to continue to fail. How pathetic." Mia shook her head. "Dahlia! Everything you have done is a failure!"

"And now, this is the last time you will ever fail." Apollo added.

"Huh?" Dahlia started to shake.

"Now, hurry up!" Mia said one last time, and pointed. Apollo joined her in pointing as the two yelled together,

"And free Pearly from your wretched grasp!"

Dahlia continued to shake, until all eyes were on her.

Eventually, one could see a spirit coming out of her body. Then, an ear-shattering scream came from the spirit. It was the spirit of a young woman, with flowing long red hair. She seemed angry.

"I..W..WiL..WILl gEt My…ReVEnGe…!" It yelled out, but then the spirit started shaking, and then the spirit broke into pieces, which then evaporated into thin air. All eyes returned to the girl at the stand. She looked, shockingly, exactly like Dahlia, with her red hair and everything. However, when her eyes opened, rather than being the cold brown Dahlia's had been, they were a warm grey.

"Pearly!" Mia yelled out.

"..Mia…Maya… .." Pearl got out before passing out.

The court burst into chatter.

"What in the world just happened?"  
"Who is that girl at the stand?"  
"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! The court will convene for a recess!" The judge yelled out.

**To be continued….**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Sarah.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What is your favorite fanfic that you've ever read? **

**AOTC: Dahlia Fey Ace Attorney-Turnabout Weird**

**Also, my little headcanon is that if Pearl had the same color hair as Dahlia or Iris, and did it in the same braided style, she would look exactly like the twins, except for her eye color and height, obviously.**

**Also, DUN DUN DUN PLOT TWIST!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	66. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p5

**1:00 PM 11/17/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

"Good job, Apollo!" Athena smiled. "Now Mr. Wright's off the hook!"

"Yep. You just proved Dahlia's testimony false, and also rendered the evidence against him false, as she falsified the evidence." Yumihiko said, seeming thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You know how Dahlia said she wasn't the only one who helped with this crime? I was thinking of who could have framed the rest of us." Yumihiko explained.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Athena said out loud.

(I really want to tease her about her crush, but she would kill me if I mentioned it in front of him.)

"! I just got an idea." Trucy said.

(I forgot she was here…)

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know that case about a year back? Before that case at the ice rink?" Trucy looked sad.

"! The UR-1 retrial-" Suddenly, Athena realized where she was going with this. "You don't think-"

"I do. I think the Phantom is trying to frame you." Trucy revealed.

"Wait, the Phantom? As in, the one that killed Clay and Athena's mom?" I clenched my fists angrily.

"Yes." Trucy seemed a bit scared.

"But he's in prison!" Yumihiko pointed out.

"And one of our criminals wasn't in prison." I countered. "Dahlia could have easily framed Athena under orders from the Phantom."

"!" Phoenix looked surprised. "You know, maybe all of our criminals did that. She did say they were in prison."

"Yeah…Wait, if that is the case…!" I realized.

"Um, Mr. Nick?" We turned at the voice.

"Pearly!" Phoenix smiled. Pearl had grown a few inches, and her hair was now done in a half-up half down hairstyle, with the half-up part being in loops. Her hair was still dyed red, though.

"How are you?" Athena asked.

"I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise when Dahlia forced a channeling." Pearl explained.

"Pearly!" Trucy hugged her.

"Trucy!" Pearl hugged her back. They were about the same height now.

"Well, we're glad you're feeling better." I smiled.

"What have I missed?" Pearl asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, we have to go back to court, though." Trucy said, running back in.

**1:20 PM 11/17/28**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is back in session. Will the prosecution recap what has happened thus far?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. So far, we have proven the innocence of Phoenix Wright. The witness, Sarah Foster has been revealed to be Dahlia Hawthorne in disguise, and had been forcibly channeled. However, she gave us valuable information, which is that there is multiple people responsible for this crime." Franziska stated. "Our goal is to see if we can find out who the others are."

"Thank you, Prosecutor von Karma. Please bring back in the detective."

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"My name is Kay Faraday, but you can call me Kay, 'kay?" Kay joked.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Franziska questioned.

"Yes." Kay said seriously. Franziska sighed.

"And your occupation?"

"I'm the detective in charge of this case." Kay finished.

"Please state your original testimony." Franziska asked.

"Wait, we're going over the facts of the case again?" Apollo asked.

"Why not? It could use as a refresher." Franziska shrugged.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_Three of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion._**

**_Whether it's motive, evidence, or no alibi,_**

**_There is definitely a reason for suspicion._**

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge said.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_Three of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion._**

"HOLD IT! The three of us?" Apollo asked.

"Yep. Which do you want to know more about?" Kay asked.

"How about Athena?" Apollo questioned.

"Well, we have the fact that she doesn't have an alibi, and that her ribbon was found at the crime scene. She also has a motive."

"Can you go into further detail?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." Kay smiled.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Athena~_**

**_Well, first off, she doesn't have a secure alibi._**

**_Secondly, her ribbon was found at the crime scene. We did some fingerprinting, and found that it had her fingerprints on it._**

**_Lastly, she has a motive._**

**_You can see why she is suspected._**

"I myself don't think Athena did it, but these are the facts as we have them." Kay explained.

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Athena~_**

**_Well, first off, she doesn't have a secure alibi._**

"HOLD IT! What did she say her alibi was?" Apollo asked.

"She didn't tell us her alibi. But we looked up where she was the night of the murder, and we found she has no alibi for that night." Kay explained.

**_Secondly, her ribbon was found at the crime scene. We did some fingerprinting, and found that it had her fingerprints on it._**

"HOLD IT! Were there only her fingerprints on it?" Apollo asked.

"Well, there were other fingerprints on it, but they were unidentified at the time." Kay said.

"Can you get the identified?" Apollo asked.

"I'll get it arranged." Franziska said. "Bailif! Please arrange to that?"

"Yes, sir!" The bailiff ran off.

"Please continue." Franziska stated.

**_Lastly, she has a motive._**

"HOLD IT! What was her motive?" Apollo asked.

"Revenge. She wanted to get back at his brother for the panic attack he caused her to have during her first trial by herself." Kay explained.

**_You can see why she is suspected._**

"HOLD IT! The lab report is back!" The bailiff called out.

"Awesome! What does it say?" Kay asked.

"The unidentified fingerprints belonged to Dahlia Hawthorne." The bailiff read.

***Report added to the Court Record***

"What?" Franziska started sweating.

(This is the opening we need!) Apollo slammed the desk.

"Your Honor! We think Dahlia took her ribbon to frame her for this murder!" Apollo said.

"But why would she do that?" The judge asked in surprise.

"It's for a very simple reason." Apollo said, smirking.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belonged to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

***A/N**

**QOTC: Least favorite song?**

**AOTC: ANACONDA. JUST UGH.**


	67. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p6

"And what is that reason?" The judge asked.

"She was asked to. Someone told her to take her hair ribbon and frame her." Apollo revealed.

"Yeah, Dahlia did bump into me when I went to tell Mr. Wright about Pearly…" Athena said. "Wait, that's it! That's when she took my hair ribbon!"

"Well, the evidence and everything supports what you are saying." The judge said, closing his eyes in thought.

"OBJECTION! Who was it, then?" Franziska asked. "You don't have a clue, do you?"

"Actually, I do. And no, I'm not bluffing." Apollo smirked.

"Wha-" Franziska looked shocked. "Who? Who is it!?" She slammed the desk.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented the Phantom's profile.

"Who...Who is that?" The judge asked.

"He is a secret agent, who has been incarcerated for about a year. He has killed many people, including Athena's mother and my friend. His name is the Phantom."

"The Phantom! I remember him!" The judge looked shocked.

"Let's call him in here, and see what he has to say." Franziska suggested.

"Bailiff! Bring in the witness!" The judge called out. "In the meantime, I call a recess until the witness has arrived!"

**1: 30 PM 11/17/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

"So, that's what's happened…" Pearl looked sad.

"Yep. It's been quite eventful." Trucy said.

"Hey, Mr. Wright? Do you think you can ask to check the footage of the Phantom's visitors?" I asked suddenly. "If Dahlia visited him recently, that will be decisive evidence."

"You know, it doesn't record sound." Phoenix said. "But I'll check anyways."

"Crap, it doesn't record sound?" I asked.

"I thought everyone knew that." Yumhiko replied.

"Wasn't the Phantom shot?" Athena asked.

"He lived." I explained.

"Oh." Athena frowned.

"Who do you think framed you?" I asked Yumihiko.

"I don't know." He said.

***BAM***

The same 4 psyche-locks popped up.

(Seriously? What could be so important as to keep the secret for this long?)

"Yumihiko, why are you lying?" I asked, trying to see if one would break.

"…" He stayed silent.

"Does it have something to do with your depression?" I asked.

One of the locks moved, but didn't break.

(So, it does…)

"Please stop." Yumihiko said.

The locks went away.

(How did he do that..?) That's when I noticed he had my magatama.

"Hey, give that back!" I retorted.

"I'll give it back after you stop trying to probe into my past. It has absolutely nothing to do with this case." Yumihiko bargained.

(I will find something that links it to this case, I swear!) "…Okay." I agreed as he gave back the magatama.

"Apollo? It's time to go back to court." Athena said.

"Let's go!" Trucy smiled and ran ahead, along with Pearl.

**1:45 PM 11/14/28**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is back in session. Is the witness prepared?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Franziska smirked.

"Very well. Bring him in."

A few minutes later, a man stood at the stand. He had a very plain look, with plain blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"I have no name. And my occupation is prisoner." The Phantom said, a blank look on his face.

"As you probably know, the defense believes that you have framed Athena Cykes." Franziska explained. "What do you have to say to this?"

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Framing Athena Cykes?~_**

**_You really think I framed her?_**

**_How could I? I've been in jail._**

**_Not to mention, why would I?_**

"So, you're claiming that you had no reason to, and that you were unable to frame her?" Apollo asked.

"Of course." The Phantom replied.

"Very well, then. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Framing Athena Cykes?~_**

**_You really think I framed her?_**

**_How could I? I've been in jail._**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo interjected. "This is how." He held out Dahlia's portrait.

"This…was the previous witness, was it not?" Franziska asked.

"Yes. It was Dahlia Hawthorne."

"!" The Phantom's face remained unchanged, but he started sweating.

"She is how you framed Athena! You told her to do something to frame her!" Apollo yelled.

The Phantom winced for a split second, but then quickly returned to his normal face.

"Where's your proof?" He asked.

"Huh?" Apollo started sweating.

"Where is your proof that I worked with her?" The Phantom questioned.

"Dahlia herself said she worked with others, who are in prison." Athena said.

"But did she say she worked with me?" The Phantom pressed further.

(! This is why she didn't say names… Because she didn't want us to get anyone else off the hook!)

"Apollo!" He turned to Mia. "Dahlia's too selfish to do that. But, maybe that tape Phoenix is getting will help."

"Of course!" Apollo realized. "We have proof coming, on the way. In the meantime, I would like you to testify as to why you don't have a motive."

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~No Motive~_**

**_Well, I can't say I don't know Miss Cykes._**

**_But, I've done the worst I can to her._**

**_I did kill her mother, after all._**

**_What else can I do?_**

"You can do plenty else!" Yumihiko snapped.

(Why's he getting so angry?)

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~No Motive~_**

**_Well, I can't say I don't know Miss Cykes._**

**_But, I've done the worst I can to her._**

"HOLD IT! No, you have not!" Apollo said.

"Really then? What else could I do, then?" The Phantom asked.

"You could frame her for murder. Again." Apollo pointed out.

"Oh really? What would my motive for that be, then? You must know it, if you keep insisting."

"TAKE THAT! Athena sabotaged you. Your motive would be revenge." Apollo smirked.

"You still have no proof of this." The Phantom pointed out.

(Dammit, he figured us out.)

"Well, if you don't have anything to say, I'll be leaving now." The Phantom said.

"OBJECTION! Stay right there!" Phoenix burst in with a tape.

"Mr. Wright! You got it!" Apollo smiled.

"I have proof that the Phantom was visited by Dahlia!" Phoenix presented the tape.

***Tape added to the Court Record***

The Court watched as Dahlia, disguised as Sarah Foster, visited the Phantom. He gave her a paper, which she put in her back pocket.

"What was that paper?" Franziska asked.

"It was nothing." The Phantom seemed to be sweating.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What is your favorite song?**

**AOTC: Lips are Movin by Megan Trainor**


	68. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p7

"OBJECTION! Stop lying! I say that is a decisive piece of evidence." Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! What proof do you have that it is so decisive?" Franziska demanded.

"The note itself will prove my claim." Apollo smirked.

"! Where is the note right now?" Franziska asked.

"I gave it to Dahlia. I have no idea where it could be." The Phantom said coldly.

"Hmm…" Athena looked thoughtful. "Could it be possible that she still has it?"

"But Athena, Dahlia was destroyed! Her soul shattered." Phoenix said.

"No, wait. Dahlia may have been destroyed, but who was she being channeled by?" Mia asked.

"! Of course!" Apollo slammed the stand. "Your Honor! I call Pearl Fey to the stand!"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, but okay." The judge said.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"My name is Pearl Fey. I am a spirit medium." Pearl replied.

"Can you please testify as to-"

"OBJECTION! Pearl, do me a favor and look in your back pocket for a note." Apollo interjected.

"Huh…! There is a note!" Pearl held out said note.

"Can you read out loud the contents of the note?" Apollo asked.

"Sure!" Pearl smiled and looked at the paper.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY  
~The note's contents~_**

**_I cannot speak now, for I will likely be caught._**

**_There is someone I want your help in taking care of._**

**_You will recognize her by her blue hair bow, and a color changing necklace._**

**_Make her pay for what she did._**

"This definitely sounds like he is framing someone." Franziska stated.

"Yep." Apollo replied.

"I wonder who?" The judge asked.

(Isn't it obvious!?)

"Anyway, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~The note's contents~_**

**_I cannot speak now, for I will likely be caught._**

**_There is someone I want your help in taking care of._**

**_You will recognize her by her blue hair bow, and a color changing necklace._**

"OBJECTION! This is most definitely describing Athena." Apollo said. "Which means, that you indeed did try to frame her!"

"OBJECTION! Where does it say that I wanted her to frame Athena?" The Phantom asked.

"!" Apollo looked determined. "It says 'there is someone I want your help in taking care of'. That could mean you wanted her framed."

"It could mean anything." The Phantom said simply. "What proof do you have that I tried to frame her?"

"Wait a minute." Franziska interrupted. "If that were the case, why would you leave a description?"

"Oh yeah, why would you leave a description if you weren't trying to frame her?" Apollo questioned.

"! The phantom seemed to start sweating.

"…! Wait a minute, Apollo." Mia seemed to realize something. "I wonder, he keeps denying that he framed Athena…"

"And?" Apollo asked.

"Could it be, that he actually killed the victim, and is trying to make himself look guilty in framing Athena so that it would give him an alibi for killing the victim?" Mia suggested.

"Can you see the contradiction in that?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, I do. But if you pitch that to him, we may get new information." Mia pointed out. Apollo nodded and slammed the desk.

"You know, you keep denying that you framed Athena, thus making us think that you did frame her."

"And?" The Phantom was sweating.

"What if you did something worse? For example, you killed the victim?" Apollo asked.

"!" The phantom was sweating even more.

"!" Franziska seemed to catch on what Apollo was doing.

"I couldn't have killed the victim!" The Phantom retorted.

"Please testify as why." Apollo asked.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Why I can't be the killer~_**

**_First off, I'm in prison._**

**_I couldn't get out even if I wanted to._**

**_Secondly, why would I have killed the victim?_**

**_I didn't even know him._**

"So, you're saying there is no way you could have killed the victim?" The judge asked.

"Naturally." The Phantom said coldly.

"Very well. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Why I can't be the killer~_**

**_First off, I'm in prison._**

**_I couldn't get out even if I wanted to._**

"HOLD IT! There are other ways. For example, you could hire someone to do it." Apollo replied.

"Yes, I theoretically could have…" The Phantom said.

**_Secondly, why would I have killed the victim?_**

**_I didn't even know him._**

"HOLD IT! So?" Apollo asked. "Your motive could have been you wanted to frame Athena."

"How could I have framed her? I didn't have anyway to get an item of hers to frame her with." The Phantom retorted.

"!" (This is it…the information we've been waiting for!)

"Please add that to your testimony." Apollo requested.

**_Why would I have framed Athena for it? I didn't have an item of hers to frame her with._**

"OBJECTION! You just dug your own grave, you know." Apollo smirked.

"…What do you mean?" The Phantom asked.

"You just explained why the note has a description of Athena. To show Dahlia who to take an item off of to frame!" Apollo slammed the desk.

"!" The Phantom winced, and then returned to his cold stare.

"OBJECTION! Where is your proof?" He retorted.

"Let me explain. You wanted to frame Athena, as you knew someone was going to die. However, there was one problem. You couldn't leave the prison. So, you had one of your accomplices do your dirty work for you!"

"As in Dahlia Hawthorne?" Franziska asked.

"Exactly. You had Dahlia 'accidentally' bump into Athena and steal one of the items she wears all the time, and drop it at the crime scene." Apollo crossed his arms. "What do you think of that?"

"I think it's a load of bull. You have yet to prove a thing." The Phantom pointed out.

"Oh really?" Apollo asked, bluffing.

"Do you have proof that I asked Dahlia to steal an item of Athena's? All it says in that letter is her description."

"Oh yeah…" Apollo ruffled his hair.

"Apollo, we don't have any proof here…" Mia frowned.

"Well, if I don't have anything else to do here, then I'll be leaving now." The Phantom said simply.

"Go ahead. This has proven to be a waste of time." The judge nodded.

"OBJECTION! Stay right there, Phantom!"

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

***A/N**

**QOTC: Favorite food?**

**AOTC: Chocolate.**

**~Skater**


	69. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p8

"Athena! What are you doing?" Apollo asked in shock.

"I can hear the discord in your heart, Phantom." Athena addressed him. "Please testify as to that note."

"…" The Phantom was silent.

"That's okay, right?" Athena asked the judge.

"Yes, it is fine. I am curious as to what h has to say about that note as well." The judge agreed.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The Note~_**

**_Well, there's no use in denying that it belongs to me._**

**_I also gave it to Dahlia._**

**_But let me ask you: Where does it say that I wanted her to frame you?_**

**_Sure, it has your description, but that doesn't mean I wanted her to frame you._**

"Your Honor, may I host a therapy session for this witness?" Athena asked.

"Yes, you may." The judge nodded as Athena opened up Widget.

"Huh, this is interesting…" Athena said. "He's feeling a massive amount of fear."

"So, it's an out of control emotion?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, it is. I feel as though if we figure out this, then we will find the truth!" Athena smiled.

**_~The Note~_**

**_Well, there's no use in denying that it belongs to me._**

**_I also gave it to Dahlia._**

**_But let me ask you: Where does it say that I wanted her to frame you?_**

**_Sure, it has your description, but that doesn't mean I wanted her to frame you._**

"GOT IT! I think I know exactly why you are scared. It's because of that note." Apollo pointed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's something about that note. I need to take a closer look at it." Apollo looked at it.

"It feels like there's something else here." Apollo touched the letter. "Wait a minute. There is something!"

"What?' Franziska asked, surprised. "Bailiff! Get the forensic officer on it!"

"Yes, sir!" The bailiff ran off in search of Ema. The Phantom was noticeably sweating now.

"So, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Apollo asked. "There is clearly something else there!"

"…" The phantom was silent.

"I sense fear coming from him! We're close!" Athena smiled.

"Your honor! We found that there were markings that showed someone wrote in invisible ink!" Ema ran up to the stand.

"! No…" The Phantom looked shocked.

"Let's see, some black light…" Ema took out a flashlight.

"NO! Don't look at that!" The phantom looked really scared.

"…! It says, 'Remember, let Dahlia do the framing. All you have to do is tell her who to frame.'"

***Note added to the Court Record***

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yelled, as everyone started talking.

"As anyone can see, you clearly wanted to frame Athena." Apollo slammed the desk. "This note is proof of that. Now tell me something." Apollo pointed at the Phantom.

"How are you going to get out of this?"

The Phantom was silent for a second, before running out.

"Bailiffs! Catch that Phantom!" The judge yelled. The bailiffs then ran after him, caught him, and brought him back.

"He…he..HA! HA HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" The Phantom started laughing loudly, hitting the witness stand. Eventually, he croaked out one last laugh, and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected. It seems that there is more than one person involved in this crime. The only problem is, how is the defense going to investigate, when the defense himself is in detention?" The judge asked in surprise.

"We can investigate for him! Is that okay, Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Go ahead, Athena. I trust you." Apollo smiled back.

"Very well then. In the case of Phenix Wright and Athena Cykes, I find you two…"

**NOT GULTY**

"Court will reconvene tomorrow!" The judge slammed his gavel.

To be continued…

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Odd card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko has a bad reaction to it for some reason.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

***A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! School has been really busy, and I've started getting sick :( Not to mention, I am suffering from a disease.**

**It's very common.**

**It's called,**

**Writers. Block. When. It. Comes. To. Ace. Attorney. Stuff.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Also, sorry for the shorter chapter, and the crappy ending. **

**QOTC: Do you want to build a snowman?**

**AOTC: I would, but it doesn't snow where I live ****T_T**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	70. The Truth of the Turnabout part 8

**3:30 PM 11/17/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

Phoenix POV

"Congrats, Boss!" Athena smiled at me.

"Hey, I was the one who got you two off the hook." Apollo retorted, sweating.

"Thank you for that, Apollo." I replied.

"You're welcome." He replied stiffly. (I wish he would forgive me already. I mean, Trucy was the one affected, and she forgave me already!)

"Well, let's go investigate, Athena!" I told her as we left.

**3:45 PM 11/17/28**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Hi, Mr. Wright, Athena!" Kay greeted us.

"Hello, Kay." I smiled back.

"Congrats on being acquitted." Franziska came over as well.

"You've changed a lot, Franziska." I noted.

"Yep. I decided that continuing my father's legacy was foolish. I decided instead to focus on making the von Karma legacy be finding the truth. That, is a perfect case, not one where you win." Franziska crossed her arms.

"…" (Wow, she really has changed.)

"Anyway, have you found any new evidence?" Athena asked.

"Well, there's this note. Since Apollo hasn't come up in the trial yet, I haven't submitted it." Franziska showed us a note. It said Apollo's name on it, in pen.

"Well, that's fairly incriminating." I frowned.

"Yes, but I had it analyzed, and we have a slight problem." Franziska added. "Or rather, I have a problem. It's not the victim's handwriting."

***Paper added to the Court Record***

"Really?" I asked in surprise. (Looks like it'll be easy getting Apollo off the hook!)

"Not really." Franziska replied. "For example even if he didn't do it, we still have to find who framed him. And also, he has no alibi, and a motive."

"Great." Athena sighed.

"Have you found anything else?" I questioned.

"No, we haven't." Franziska shook her head.

"How about we question Yumihiko or Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Good idea." I said, going outside to grab a taxi.

**4:15 PM 11/17/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Who should we visit first, Boss?" Athena asked.

"Let's go see Yumihiko first." I replied.

A minute later, we were standing in front of him.

"Hey, Yumihiko!' Athena smiled.

"Hey, Athena." He seemed to smile a bit at our visit.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm doing better than normal." Yumihiko seemed unusually calm.

"That's good." I replied.

"…" Athena stayed silent.

"So, do you remember anything else about the crime?"

"Kind of. I already told you that that safe was open." Yumihiko replied.

"Safe?" Phoenix asked.

"There is a hidden safe behind one of the paintings." Athena explained.

"Oh." I shook my head. "Anything else?"

"I did not see Dahlia. I should probably mention that." Yumihiko added.

"And that's all?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep."

"Have you received any more death threats?" Athena asked.

"No, I haven't." Yumihiko said. "It's strange, they stopped when I was put in here."

"Hopefully, they'll be gone for good when you get out." Athena reassured him.

"Yeah…" Yumihiko sighed.

"!" I held out the card, as I realized what the card was. (It's from that case, 10 years ago…)

"Hey, Yumihiko? Were you involved in case with the owner of this card?" I held out the card.

"!" Yumihiko visibly flinched at the sight of the card.

"Because I was too." I put away the card.

"What is that anyway, Boss?" Athena asked.

"A Shelly de Killer card." I told her.

"Shelly de Killer? As in the assassin?" Athena looked shocked at that.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

***Shelly de Killer card updated in the Court Record***

"It was a while ago. Several years ago, in fact. I was involved with the murder of the president of a P.I.C member. That assassin was involved there."

"And the killer turned out to be someone who took advantage of my trust, and who was close to me." Yumihiko seemed sadder.

"I was the first to realize he was the killer. It hurt, knowing that someone who I felt I could trust, was nothing but a cold-hearted killer."

"I'm sorry." Athena frowned.

"I've…gotten over it." He looked up.

"Can you tell us more?" I asked.

"The original suspect in that case was Kay." Yumihiko stated. "She had lost her memories at the time and even she herself thought she had killed the victim. There was always this sneaking suspicion in my mind that it wasn't her, that it was him instead, but I didn't want to believe it. Until Mr. Edgeworth said something about a burn mark on his face. It was then and there that I knew I had been correct all along. That man I trusted was a killer."

"Who was it?" I asked.

***Bam***

Four psyche-locks appeared on him.

"…!" (He's not telling, eh?)

"You see the locks too, Boss? Apollo did as well." Athena said.

"Oh, I forgot Maya gave him her Magatama." I replied.

(But what could Yumihiko be hiding…?)

(I've got a very, very, very bad feeling about this…)

"Boss!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Athena. "Is there anything else you would like to ask him about?"

"Oh! Quick question. We heard that the bottle of poison and the needle had your fingerprints on it. Why, exactly, did you touch them?"

"I have no idea. It must have been the shock of the moment." He lied.

"Yumihiko, don't lie to us. As a matter of a fact, I think I know why you touched the bottle."

"TAKE THAT! This death threat." I held out the note. "You thought that maybe they wouldn't be able to get to you if you were in prison."

"! Yes. That's partially why." Yumihiko said. "The other part was what I said before."

"Thank you for talking to us again. I know this was a bit hard for you." Athena frowned.

"It's fine." Yumihiko smiled weakly as he left.

"What next?" Athena asked.

"How about we talk to Apollo now?" I suggested. "We can update him on what's happened so far."

"That's a good idea." Athena smiled.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It doesn't have any relevance quite yet, though.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Paper- Says my name. It is not the victim's handwriting.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

***A/N**

**QOTC: Do you do any sports? If so, what sport?**

**AOTC: Yes, and figure skating and dance.**


	71. The Truth of the Turnabout part 9

**6:45 PM 11/17/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hey, Apollo!" Athena greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Wright, Athena." He greeted us back.

"Anything new?" He asked. I filled him in on what had happened so far.

"…It doesn't sound like he's fine to me." Apollo said. "You don't just 'get over' someone betraying you."

(He's referring to me…)

"Did you get anything from him, Athena?" Apollo asked.

"No, he seems to have some sort of mental barrier. It's preventing me from hearing his emotions. I did get a bunch of discord from him, though."

"Which means you can't use Widget?" Apollo frowned.

"Nope." Athena said.

"That's never happened before." I noted.

"It's strange. We've all been worrying about our clients, and it's never once crossed our minds in the past few months that Yumihiko could be so broken." Athena realized.

"…" We were all silent for a minute.

"Do you have anything to tell us, Apollo?" I asked.

"Well, Trucy came by earlier. She dropped off something." Apollo told us.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It was half of a piece of paper." He held out said piece of paper.

"Hmm, this looks like a search warrant." Phoenix realized.

"We should bring this to Kay and see what she says." Athena suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't say where we should investigate, after all." I replied.

***Search warrant added to the Court Record***

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, that's it." Apollo replied coldly.

"You know, I really am sorry for what I did and said to Trucy." I said quietly.

"!" Apollo looked more alert.

"She forgives me. Maybe it's time that you did too." I told him before leaving.

**8:30 PM 11/17/28**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Hey guys!" Kay greeted us.

"Hey, Kay." I smiled back. "Can you check out something out for us?"

"Sure! What is it?" She asked.

I handed her the search warrant.

"Hmm, this looks like a search warrant…" Kay mulled over it. "I can get this checked out for you. It won't be ready until after the trial tomorrow, though."

***Search warrant given to Kay***

"Thank you." I replied.

"No problem! Anything else?" Kay asked.

"Well, Yumihiko told us about a case several years back. It was the one where you lost your memories." Athena said.

"He did?" Kay frowned. "I've been trying to get him to do that for ages. How did you?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

"He told us that the killer was someone who he trusted." Athena explained.

"He didn't tell you who it was exactly?" Kay asked.

"No, who was it?" I questioned.

"It was his father who was the killer in that case." Kay told us.

"Wait, WHAT?" Athena jumped in surprise.

"That case file that you have is on him. His name is Bansai Ichiyanagi." Kay said.

***Case file updated in the Court Record***

"Why did you ask Yumihiko to give it to Payne?" Athena asked.

"We were investigating Bansai. Payne may not have been the best lawyer, but he was good at investigating. We felt like there was more to his crimes than murder." Kay explained. "Yumihiko just happened to be the only prosecutor available."

"What did you find?"

"Well, he's been behind the scenes in a lot of crimes. He had influence over many people, including several prosecutors and several powerful people. Thomas Hawk was under his influence."

"Really?" Athena asked in surprise.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I was accused of murder a few days ago. He was the real killer." Kay explained.

"Oh." I frowned.

"Well, we think there's more to it. He was very careful the hide any evidence of wrongdoing. Since he was not directly the cause of a lot of incidents, we can't charge him with the incidents." Kay sighed.

"So, unless we can prove he has another crime under his belt, he will get out of prison eventually."

"Wait, what?" Athena asked in surprise.

"He got 15 years with a chance of parole. It's been 8 years. Unless we can prove he committed another crime, he will be able to get out."

"That's terrible!" I said.

"It is. That's why we need to get Yumihiko to talk to us. However, he is being ridiculously stubborn about it." Kay said. "You guys are the only people who he's talked to about that case."

"Thank you for talking to us, Kay." I replied.

"You're welcome! Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied. "We should go see Apollo now."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Paper- Says my name. It is not the victim's handwriting.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

***A/N**

**QOTC: What do you guys think will happen next?**

**Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter, by the way :(**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	72. The Truth of the Turnabout part 10

**9:00 PM 11/17/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hello, Apollo." Athena said.

"Hello. Anything new?" He asked. Athena filled him in.

"That's interesting. I wonder if that has anything to do with the case thus far." Apollo said.

"Yeah. I know visiting hours are almost up, so I just have one question for you." I told him.

"Go ahead." Apollo relented.

"Who do you think framed you?" I asked. "We have that the Phantom blamed Athena, Dahlia blamed me. Now, how about you?"

"I think I have a good idea. He has a motive against the both of us. You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. Wright."

"…!" (He's right…that would be the perfect guy!)

"Who are you talking about?" Athena asked.

"Kristoph Gavin." I told her.

"Wait, Gavin? As in Klavier Gavin?" Athena frowned.

"Kristoph is Klavier's older brother. He's responsible for getting me disbarred." I told her. Athena's eyes widened in surprise.

"I used to work for him." Apollo explained. "He has a grudge against the both of us, but he probably thinks I betrayed him by siding with Mr. Wright."

"Oh boy." Athena sighed. "So we have to find some sort of evidence that he tried to frame you."

"Exactly. And it's not going to be easy, unless we talk to him ourselves." I thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Do they have the news in prison?"

"No, they don't." Athena told me. "I have a certain friend who told me that."

"I have an idea." I told the two, who nodded.

"Let's do this!" Athena left.

Athena POV

I walked into the visiting room, by myself this time.

(The boss and Apollo are depending on me…I can't mess up!)

"Hello. Who might you be?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by the man in front of me.

"I-I'm Athena Cykes. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gavin." I replied. He smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Cykes. Nice to meet someone who isn't another reporter." He said simply.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I'm not a reporter, I promise."

"Very well. Ask away!" He replied.

"I read somewhere that you had an apprentice at some point? What was his name again..?" I pretended to think. He fell for it.

"Apollo Justice." He told me.

"Yeah, that was it! What do you think of him now?" I smiled.

"Hmph. He has learned, but he is still a naïve boy. He was so easily roped into Mr. Wright's plan, without even realizing the cost!" He seemed angry.

"If you were still a lawyer, and he asked to rejoin your firm, would you let him?" I asked.

"Of course. He may have betrayed me, but there's time still to help him learn."

(It seems he still thinks of him as a rookie…)

"And what about Mr. Wright?" I asked.

"No. No way in the world would I trust that man with anything. He does nothing but take everything you have and destroy it, and you." Kristoph seemed very angry. "No lawyer should have trusted him."

"You were in here for two counts of murder, correct?" I asked.

"One. It was never proven that I did two murders." Kristoph corrected me.

"But the Jurist-"

"Is a fallacy. Why should we convict someone based off of 'common sense', when there is solid evidence that someone did it? Which would you trust, someone thinking someone did it, or proof that someone did it?"

"…" I was silent.

"Exactly. Which is why I hate both of those lawyers. Justice betrayed me the moment he decided to try and pin that murder on me. As for Wright… that should be obvious by now." He said simply.

"…" (And now, you have a motive.)

"Thank you for talking to me." I said, getting up to leave.

"Why did you need that information?" Kristoph asked.

"…" I stayed silent.

"…I see." He nodded, and I made my escape.

(I must say, I feel bad for doing this now…)

Phoenix POV

**10:00 PM 11/17/28**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"That took a while." I commented as Athena came back in.

"…I found a motive." Athena said.

"Awesome!" Apollo smiled. I noticed something, though.

"Athena? Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I feel bad for doing that now." She admitted. "After hearing what he said."

"What did he say?" Apollo questioned.

"All I ever heard was you guys' side of the story. I never heard Kristoph's."

"He's very manipulative." I warned her.

"He must be. I almost felt sorry for him, you know?" Athena flicked her earring in thought. "I didn't like deceiving him."

"That's the last thing you should feel bad for." Apollo scoffed. "He's a murderer, remember that."

"Yeah." Athena sighed and sat down.

"What was his motive?" I asked her.

"He feels as if you betrayed him, Apollo." She said simply.

"That should be easy enough to prove." I commented. "Now, all we need to prove is that Yumihiko was framed."

"What is up with him, anyway?" Apollo asked. "I mean, he's been depressed all this time, and he's been hiding it too. Something has to be off."

"Yeah." I commented, my thoughts in another place.

(But I have a feeling that is going to be one, long, heck of a secret we're going to have to unravel. And it's not going to be pretty, either.)

**To be continued…**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Paper- Says my name. It is not the victim's handwriting.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

***A/N Hey guys!**

**So, um, I just had a dance show today for my school. It was so much fun! I was in two dances, to the songs Bo$$ by Fifth Harmony, and Lips Are Movin by Megan Trainor. And now, my hair is stuck in a ponytail due to all the hairspray in it XD**

**QOTC: Favorite singer?**

**AOTC: Megan Trainor.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	73. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p9

**Apollo POV**

**9:25 AM 11/18/27**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

"So, what's the plan of attack for today?" Yumihiko asked when he came in.

"Well, we still don't have a very good idea of who framed you, so, we're going to try to prove that Kristoph framed me." I said.

"Ah." Yumihiko sat down.

"Are you okay today?" Athena asked him.

"I'm better." He said simply.

"I still feel bad. After hearing what Kristoph said." Athena frowned.

"I'll take care of it. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I told her. She brightened up a bit at that.

"Thank you." She smiled as we were called into the courtroom.

**9:30 AM 11/18/27**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is back in session for the trial of Apollo Justice and Yumihiko Ichiyanagi. Is the defense ready?" The judge asked.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo said, nodding.

"The prosecution is ready as well." Franziska tugged at her whip.

"Very good. Last time, we left off with a startling discovery, which was that there was more than one person involved in this crime. Has the defense and prosecution looked into this?"

"Yes, your honor. I would like to start by cross-examining Miss Faraday again." Apollo stated.

"Very well. Miss von Karma, please call the detective back to the stand." The judge nodded.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"My name's Kay Faraday-" Kay started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Kay." Franziska interrupted.

"Hmph. Fine. The name's Kay Faraday. I'm the detective in charge of this case." Kay said, miffed.

"Please repeat your testimony from yesterday." Apollo asked.

"You got it!" Kay smiled.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_Both of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion. _**

**_Whether it's motive, evidence, or no alibi,_**

**_There is definitely a reason for suspicion._**

"So, it's the same as before, just with less defendants?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Kay smiled.

"Very well then. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_~Details of the Crime~_**

**_Well, Prosecutor von Karma told you the basics._**

**_The victim died of poisoning. It was around 5-9 PM on the 12_****_th_****_._**

**_Both of the defendants have something that puts them under suspicion. _**

"HOLD IT! Can we have some more information?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, about which defendant?" Kay replied.

"What exactly is incriminating me?" Apollo questioned.

"Well, we found your badge at the crime scene, and we found a letter." Kay asked.

"HOLD IT! You said before it was a piece of paper!" Phoenix interjected.

"Yeah, um, about that…" Kay fidgeted with her ponytail in embarrassment. "We didn't realize it was a letter until recently."

(How can you not tell I something is a letter..?)

"Speaking of the letter, can I see it?" Apollo asked.

"Sure!" Kay threw the letter at him.

***Letter updated in the Court Record***

"Let's see…" Apollo read the letter. " 'To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.'

\- Apollo Justice "

(It's been computer typed. There doesn't seem to be any fingerprints on it.)

"I never typed this!" Apollo retorted.

"Where's your proof? All I know is that it says you wrote it." Franziska crossed her arms.

"I barely know how to operate a computer! I can't print this!" Apollo insisted.

"It's true. I can testify to it." Athena deadpanned.

"Well then, who did write it?" Franziska asked.

"Hmm, this is a good point. Who wrote it?" The judge asked.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo yelled.

"Is...is that Kristoph Gavin?" The judge asked.

"Yes. He not only knows how to work a computer correctly, but has a motive." Apollo smirked.

"OBJECTION! Mr. Gavin is incarcerated. He does not have access to a computer." Franziska hit the desk.

"OBJECTION! You know, most prisons have computers!" Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! No they don't! They don't in Germany!" Franziska countered.

"OBJECTION! But this isn't Germany. In America, they do." Apollo slammed the desk. "The defense insists that Kristoph Gavin typed up this note and sent it to the scene of the crime. And thus, he is a vital part of this case and should come testify." Apollo pointed as the court burst into chatter.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge banged the gavel. "The defense brings up a good point. Prosecutor von Karma, can you bring in Mr. Gavin?"

"Yes, your Honor. It may take a bit of time." Franziska wagged her finger.

"Very well. Will 30 minutes be okay?"

"Yes, that is perfect." Franziska nodded.

"In that case, the Court will go into recess for the next 30 minutes. Court is adjourned!"

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

***A/N WHOOT I'M OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!  
Okay, I have some updates.**

**1\. As of yesterday, I am now a freestyle 5 figure skater!**

**2\. In a week or so, my school is having another dance show. I will try to write and get another update in, but you know.**

**3\. I am in the FNAF fandom now! I am also writing a High School AU for FNAF, so please go check that out.**

**4\. On the Dare rewrite, IDK if I can do it. It's a matter of I don't know how to write out the dares, and I don't think I will have time to rewrite it.**

**And that's all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~ Skater**


	74. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p10

A half an hour later, Kristoph was standing at the witness stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." The judge asked.

"Hmm, this is odd." Kristoph commented. "I have nothing to do with this case, yet here I am anyway."

"WITNESS!" Franziska yelled.

"Can you please do as she asked?" Athena asked him. He seemed surprised to see Athena.

"Hm? Why are you here?" Kristoph asked.

"I'm a lawyer on this case." Athena explained.

"…I see." Kristoph had an annoyed look on his face.

(I didn't think he would recognize Athena…)

"What did you think would happen?" Athena whispered angrily to Apollo. "All we did was take off my badge! We didn't disguise me or anything."

"Oh yeah, whoops." Apollo had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Please state you name and occupation." Franziska said after a pause.

"Kristoph Gavin. Prisoner." Kristoph replied.

"Thank you. Now, can you please state what your motive would be?"

"Motive?" Kristoph laughed, a short bark of a laugh. "What would that be? I have nothing to do here."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Motive? Don't Make Me Laugh~**

**Seriously? You think I have a motive?**

**Surely you can't be serious!**

**I don't believe I know the defendants.**

**And besides, how could ****_I_**** frame either you, Mr. Wright, that young lady, or that prosecutor? I'm incarcerated.**

(That must be the most obvious contradiction in the world. If the judge doesn't see it, then…)

"Hmm, I don't see anything wrong with this testimony." The judge noted.

(ARE YOU-)

"Anyway! The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

(…Okay. It looks like there's more than one problem with this testimony. I'm going to have to comb through it carefully.)

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Motive? Don't Make Me Laugh~**

**Seriously? You think I have a motive?**

**Surely you can't be serious!**

**I don't believe I know the defendants.**

"OBJECTION! Kristoph, what you said just now is interesting." Apollo said. "You said, 'I don't believe I know the defendants'."

"Yes. And?" Kristoph shook his head. "I don't believe I taught you to be so vague."

Apollo shook his head in reply. "I have a problem with the fact that the word defendant is plural. How did you know there were 4 defendants? That was information you would know only if you attended the trial or if you were a police member, as that information was never released to the public."

"!" Kristoph started sweating.

"Kristoph." Apollo slammed the desk. "How did you know there were 4 defendants?"

The crowd burst into chatter.

"It's true! I didn't even know there were two until I went today, let alone there being four!" Was overheard from the audience.

"See?" Apollo smirked.

"…" Kristoph was silent.

"Okay, so that testimony was proven false. What now?" The judge asked.

Apollo shook his head. "There are still several things I would like to ask about."

"I don't see, but okay, I'll let you cross-examine him again. You've never been wrong before."

(I felt my bracelet on part of that testimony. I'll have to check for a tell.)

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Motive? Don't Make Me Laugh~**

**Seriously? You think I have a motive?**

**ACTIVATE BRACELET**

**Seriously? You think I ****have a motive****?**

"GOTCHA!" Apollo yelled. "Kristoph, when you mentioned that I thought you had a motive, you stared squeezing your hand."

"! And?" Kristoph asked.

"If I recall correctly, you squeeze your hand as a nervous tick. That means there's something that you don't want us to know."

"So? What do I not want you to know?" Kristoph asked as Apollo went through the bag of evidence.

"TAKE THAT! This." Apollo held out the letter.

"! How did you find that…?"

"It was at the scene of the crime. Now, how would you know about it if you didn't have anything to do with this?"

"…ARGH!" Kristoph slammed the desk.

"So, you do have a motive?" The judge asked.

"Yes, he does. He has a grudge against me because I helped Mr. Wright in the State vs. Misham."

"State vs. Misham… Oh! I remember that case!" The judge realized.

"I. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. That!" Kristoph growled.

"All the evidence pointed towards you. You sent the letter with the poisoned stamp. You gave Vera that poisoned nail polish. You killed her father and almost killed her." Phoenix snapped.

"Whoa, calm down Mr. Wright!" Apollo was surprised.

(When did he get here?)

"I've been here this entire time, Apollo. I just haven't said anything."

"Oh. Well, anyway, before we continue, I have just one more thing, now that it has been proven that you framed me."

"Proven...? Ha! You have yet to prove anything."

"Really? You knew how many defendants there were, despite the limited information on this case, and you knew about the letter, which was just shown to the court a couple hours ago." Apollo retorted.

"How do you know that I didn't overhear the police? They do tend to chatter all the time. In fact, I heard a detective talk about it."

"KAY! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Franziska yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Kay retorted.

"It wasn't Kay. It was that bumbling detective." Kristoph interrupted. "That pathetic one."

"Gumshoe! He will be getting a paycut for this!" Franziska yelled.

(Dammit, Gumshoe.)

"Well, anyways, I overheard it when I was being brought here." Kristoph said simply. "So now, you have no ammo."

"Gah!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

"Apollo!" Phoenix said. "Do you see what I see in the testimony?"

"…!" (Could it be..?)

"He has no way to disprove that! Go for it!" Phoenix cheered him on.

"Okay, let's do this!" Apollo smirked.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Motive? Don't Make Me Laugh~**

**Seriously? You think I have a motive?**

**Surely you can't be serious!**

**I don't believe I know the defendants.**

**And besides, how could ****_I _****frame either you, Mr. Wright, that young lady, or that prosecutor? I'm incarcerated.**

"OBJECTION! Kristoph, you've just dug your own grave." Apollo smirked. "You put an awful lot of emphasis on the word 'I' in that sentence there. Are you saying that the four of us were framed, but not by you?"  
"!" Kristoph started sweating again.

"Because that's what it sounded like. And who would know that we were framed, except one of the people who framed us?"

"HOLD IT! Who do you think he framed, Mr. Justice?" Franziska demanded.

"He framed me. He has no motive to frame Yumihiko, and we already found who framed Athena and Mr. Wright." Apollo smirked. "Isn't that right, Kristoph?"

To everyone's surprise, he was shaking.

"I…"

"You've commited all those crimes. The murders and attempted murders. And now, you've framed someone." Apollo shook his head. "Do you have no shame?"

"I..didn't…"

"You did. I know you don't remember, but you did. Now, face the truth!" Apollo pointed at him.

"And take account for all your crimes!"

Kristoph was silent for a second. Then, the courtroom seemed to shake as he brought his fist up, and slammed it on the witness stand.

"I…I…Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" he started screaming as his hair flew around wildly. When his hair deflated round his face, he had an insane look on his face, a look of fear and anger and horror all at once, and to Apollo's surprise, the background suddenly went black, and 5 black psyche-locks surrounded him.

(What...what are those? They're cold and sad…) And to his horror, the locks started to break, but not entirely. The locks broke, parts of them disintegrating, parts of them remaining. As the locks broke, the look on Kristoph's face slowly turned more and more into one of fear and of being broken. Finally, when all that was left was the pieces of locks, they disappeared, and Kristoph passed out.

"What…what just happened?" Apollo asked.

"I have no idea." The judge said.

"What's next?" Franziska asked. "I've seen some crazy shit happen with you guys, but nothing on this level."

"Well, we need more time to investigate. We still have no idea of who could have framed Yumihiko." Apollo replied.

"And we have one more matter: Who killed the victim?" Franziska asked.

"It must have been the person who framed Yumihiko. After all, we've already ruled out Dahlia, and everyone else is incarcerated." Apollo deduced.

"Very well. I will give you one day to investigate. But, before court is adjurned, I have one more thing to do." The judge announced. "This court finds the defendant, Apollo Justice…"

NOT GUILTY

"Court is adjourned for today!" The judge banged his gavel.

**To be continued…**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

***A/N Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! :( I was busy with school, and since I got out of school, I've had skating, and I've had problems with that, and just ugh.**

**So, now Kristoph's been arrested! But what happened with his psyche-locks? And who could have framed Yumihiko?**

**Although, you guys have probably already guessed lol. I'm not telling until it shows up in the story ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	75. The Truth of the Turnabout p11

**1:35 PM 11/18/27**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

"What the hell happened in there? What happened with those damn locks?" I demanded.

"We can ask Pearl. All I know is that black psyche-locks mean that the person is subconsciously holding a secret. Red locks mean they are hiding a secret on purpose, black ones mean they don't even know they are holding a secret." Phoenix explained. "You go investigate, I'll ask her."

"Got it." I nodded as he walked away. "What next?" I asked Athena.

"We should talk to Yumihiko. And maybe also check out the crime scene." Athena said.

"Okay, let's go." I replied as she ran out for a taxi. "Hey, wait up!"

**1:45 PM 11/18/27**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hi, Yumihiko!" Athena smiled.

"Hi…" He smiled back.

"We're so much closer to finding who framed you! Isn't that exciting?" Athena smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Yumihiko didn't seem as enthusiastic as Athena was.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Athena's smile faded.

"I'm just tired. It's really nothing." He said. The look on Athena's face showed that he was lying, though. She mouthed the word, 'Discord'.

"Well, anyways, what do you think of the case thus far?" I asked him.

"This is the most interesting case I've seen in action. And I've seen a case where a president turned out to be fake, and the real one had died 12 years earlier." Yumihiko crossed his arms.

"Wow, that's…" (You know what? That has nothing to do with this case. Let's change the subject.)

"Hey Yumihiko? Can you tell us a bit more about that case with Kay's memory loss?" I asked.

"! T-that has nothing to do with this case." He replied.

"Okay, is there anything else you can tell us?" I asked sharply.

"Nope." He replied.

(This is getting nowhere!)

"I-I have to go." He ran out.

"Hey, wait!" Athena called after him. She then turned to me. "What in the world is going on?"

"I have no idea. But it seems like talking to him without more evidence is going to get us nowhere."  
"Yeah, I think you're right. In that case, let's talk to Kay." She said, starting to run off.

"Hey, how about we just play a game to see if we can get there at the same time?"

"Aww, that's no fun." She pouted.

**2:15 PM 11/18/27**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Room 1208**

"Hey guys!" Kay smiled.

"Hi there, Kay!" Athena greeted her.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Well, there are a couple things." Kay said.

"Okay, so what's one of them?" I asked.

"Well, that file I gave you is incomplete. Someone took parts of it, like the crimes he is being accused of, and a couple other pages." Kay reluctantly said, scratching her head.

"Oh no! That's not good." Athena frowned.

"Definitely. You guys can keep that file if you'd like." She offered.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled.

***Case file updated in the Court Record***

"Oh, I almost forgot, we found out who this card belongs to." Athena held out the card. "Someone named Shelly de Killer."  
"Shelly de-" Kay held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Give me that!" She grabbed the card.

"Hey!" I yelled as she inspected it.

"I should have known." She deadpanned as she gave it back. "That's the only way someone from prison could kill someone. It didn't make sense, how Dahlia couldn't have killed the victim, yet everyone else who framed someone was in prison. I think everyone else just assumed Dahlia was the killer, and they wouldn't close the case until all the defendants were sentenced or acquitted. But me, Franziska, and the judge all agreed that she couldn't have been the killer."

"That makes sense." I replied. "After all, no one testified to her killing anyone."

"But if this Shelly de Killer card is brought in, then everything clicks together. Shelly de Killer is an assassin. If someone from prison could hire him, then they could easily kill Winston and use that poison as well."

"Oh!" Athena realized where she was going.

"Which means, we need to find who hired him, or if he was even hired in the first place." Kay finished.

"Okay, so can we contact him somehow?" I asked.

"Well, there' s a piece of evidence in the police department that has been used in the past to contact him somehow, but it hasn't been used in 9 years or so." Kay replied. "After you guys leave, I'll go grab it."

"Awesome! Thank you." Athena smiled.

"Quick question, did you find what that search warrant was for?" I asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that, actually. I got a call during the trial that said it was done. They didn't say what it was a warrant for, I'll grab it when I get the walky-talky."

"Walky-talky?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Shelly de Killer is contacted through a walky-talky." Kay said. "As a matter of a fact, I can go grab the stuff right now, if you'd like."

"That would be awesome! Thank you." I replied as she nodded.

"Be right back." She said as she left.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. Parts of it are missing.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.


	76. The Truth of the Turnabout p12

"What should we do while we wait for her to come back?" Athena asked.

As I was about to reply, I got a phone call. As I looked at the caller ID, I said,

"It's Mr. Wright."

"Well, answer it, then!" She said. I put him on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Apollo! Okay, about those locks that were on Kristoph, I talked to Pearl about them, and she explained them to me."

"Okay, so what do they mean?" I replied.

"Black psyche-locks mean that a person is subconsciously hiding a secret. Like with Athena and her not remembering in that case back then."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about black psyche-locks." Athena butted in.

"Oh, Hi Athena." Phoenix said. "Well, if you see those, you have to be careful when breaking them. You can break someone's soul if you use too much force."

My heart sank as I realized where he was going.  
"You mean…?"

"Yeah. Those black psyche-locks not being completely broken mean that you used too much force. Kristoph is soulfully broken and officially insane now." Phoenix broke the news.

"Is there any way to fix it?" I asked.

(Even if I don't care about Kristoph, I don't want anyone to suffer that kind of fate. Not even him.)

"No. Once a soul is broken, there's no going back." Phoenix replied.

"…Thank you for telling me." I said slowly.

"No problem. I knew you wanted to know what those locks meant as well." Phoenix said.

"Talk to you later." I said and hung up.

"I'm sorry, Apollo." Athena said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm not sad, it's more like I feel bad for him." I admitted.

"I understand." She smiled.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Kay yelled as she came back into the room.

"Do you always have to yell like that?" One of the officers said.

"Hey! I'm on duty here!" Kay snapped.

"R-right. Sorry, Ma'am. " They replied and went back to work.

"Here's your walky-talky and search warrant." She handed both to me.

"Thank you. What's the warrant for, though?" I asked.

"I think it was for that case file you guys have. After all, it was to investigate Bansai's house, which is also Yumihiko's." Kay said.

***Search warrant added to the Court Record***

***Walky-talky added to the Court Record***

"I feel like we should investigate his house." Athena told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like we could find evidence either to get him to talk or to find out who could have framed him." Athena replied.

(She has a good point…)

"Maybe we should talk to him first?" I suggested. She started flicking her earring in thought.

"Considering how he's been acting lately, he probably wouldn't, but if he reacts weird, then we know there's something in the house that can help us." Athena considered her options. "Plus, we have a search warrant, so we can search no matter what, right?"

"I think so." I replied.

"In that case, let's ask him." She smiled.

**3:45 PM 11/18/27**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hi, Yumihiko!" Athena smiled.

"Hi." He replied, not even smiling.

"Hey Yumihiko, can we search your house? We think we may find stuff on who framed you there."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Absolutely not!"

"Why?" I asked.

"B-b-because no! You can't!" He said.

(He's acting weird, just like Athena predicted…)

"Yumihiko, we have a search warrant from an old case involving your father. You still live at his house, so we can search your house, technically. Either you allow us to search, or we use the warrant." Athena said.

He looked at the two of us in shock. He thought for a few minutes, and I could hear him mumbling to himself.

Eventually, he sighed. "Alright, you can search my house."

"Thank you." Athena smiled. "Talk to you later~" Athena said as she left.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled after her.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. Parts of it are missing.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.


	77. The Truth of the Turnabout p13

**4:20 PM 11/18/27**

**Yumihiko's House**

"Okay, so what now? Where should we look first?" I asked.

"Let's look in the garage. It's open, after all." Athena said. Walking towards it, she said, "Wow, there' s a lot of car stuff in here."

"Yeah, it smells like oil, but I doubt anyone's driven here in a while. Does he even have a car?" I wondered.

"It's still at the courthouse. Remember, he got arrested before he could drive his car?" Athena asked.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." I said. "Anyway, I don't think We'll find anything of importance in here."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go inside." Athena tried the door. "Huh, that's odd."

"Is it locked?" I asked.

"No, its wide open." Athena opened the door. "Ladies first." She joked, smiling.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically as I grabbed the door.

"Hey, it's kind of messy in here." She noted.

"Yeah, it's strange. I thought that he would have a cleaner house." I frowned.

(Something doesn't feel right…)

"Let's see what we can find in here." I said. I opened a drawer. "There's a couple lighters in here." I tried lighting one. "It's empty." I sighed as I put it back.

"I never pegged him as a smoker." Athena commented.

"I don't think those are his." I replied.

"Then whose could they be? Oh, right his dad lived here too. I almost forgot." She faced palmed.

"Anything else here?" I asked.

"Well…! There' another one of those Shelly de Killer cards!" Athena held it out.

***Shelly de Killer card #2 added to the Court Record***

"What does this mean?" I wondered.

"I wonder…could he be somewhere in this house?" Athena asked.

"! It's possible, I guess." I said.

(That's what felt off! I feel like there's someone else in the house!)

"Yeah, I had that feeling too." Athena said. "Let's move to somewhere else."

"How about in here?" I opened a door. It turned out to be a room, with a desk.

"I think this might be Yumihiko's room. Considering the fact that there's stuff in here and files on the desk." Athena said.

"Let's take a look at his desk, shall we?" I said. "Hmm, this is a file on Kay's case. And it looks like a file on Bansai Ichiyanagi?"

"Wait, remember what Kay said?" Athena asked.

_"Well, that file I gave you is incomplete. Someone took parts of it, like the crimes he is being accused of, and a couple other pages." Kay reluctantly said, scratching her head._

"Maybe this is the part of the file Kay was talking about?" I realized. I looked at them further. "'The defendant is thought to be guilty of several murders, one of which he was imprisoned for 15 years. He is also suspected to have verbally abused his son, Yumihiko Ichiyanagi.' Wait, WHAT!?"

***Case file updated in the Court Record***

"Hold up! Verbally abused?" Athena looked at the file. "I can't believe it…"

"We need to look around here a bit more." I replied.

"What about the drawer?" Athena looked in said drawer. "…! I..I..can't believe it!" She held out a bag containing some small, sharp looking objects.

"Are those razors?" I asked, realizing what this meant.

She nodded.

***Razors added to the Court Record***

"We need to talk to him about this. He needs help!" Athena said.

"Okay, we can talk to him after we finish investigating." I replied. She reluctantly nodded.

"Are we done here?" She asked.

"I think so." I said, walking out. "Wait, what's this?" I asked, pointing at a door. It was open. "That wasn't like that before."

"Ah, but that tends to happen when there's a third person in the house." We jumped at the calm voice.

"Agh! Who are you?" Athena said walking back.

"My name is Shelly de Killer. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.


	78. The Truth of the Turnabout p14

"Sh-shelly de Killer?" Athena asked, shaking.

"Yes. " He replied.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"Classified information, Mr. Justice. I cannot disclose that due to my contract."

"Contract?" (And how did you know my name?)  
"I make a contract with my client. I cannot break that contract."

"You know, you left this in the living room." I held out a card.

"Yes. It was to provide a false lead to the police, so that they would look around here for a dead body, while I made an escape. However, those 'police' turned out to be you two." Suddenly, his voice took a cold edge. "And you're not going to disclose my location, correct?"

"C-correct." Athena stuttered.

"Good." He said, his voice turning emotionless once more.

"Can you at least tell us who your client is?" I asked.

"…" He was silent.

***BAM***

One psyche-lock appeared.

"That is classified. I cannot disclose my client."

(Very well, I'm going to have to get it out of you one way or another!)

"Can we look around some more?" I asked.

"That is not part of my contract, so go ahead." He said, letting us pass.

I went to the door he came out of. "There's a basement here?"

"I guess there is." Athena said, walking down the stairs that were in front of the door.

The staircase was creepy. There were lights every few feet, and they flickered on and off, as if they were about to die.

"I don't like the feeling of his place." Athena frowned.

"You don't like anything creepy, do you?" I said, although the place was creeping me out as well.

As we got off the stairs, we saw several doors- 3 to be exact.

The first one we went into was empty.

"That's odd. I feel like there should be something here." I noted.

"Yeah, we should definitely get out of here." Athena walked out of the room. Minutes later, she yelled, "Apollo! Look at this!"

I ran into the room, and what I saw left me in shock.

"What's this?" I saw portraits- portraits upon portraits of old prosecutors and defense attorneys, many of whom were dead. The ones that were dead had an X over their portrait.

"Is this a hit list or something?" Athena asked.

"Possibly…Athena! Look!" I pointed towards a couple portraits of Winston Payne, a couple other prosecutors I didn't recognize, and a familiar-looking face. But the creepy part, was that there was an X on both Winston Payne, and the familiar face.

"Who's that?" I looked closer at the familiar face, until I read the name. Once I did, it became obvious. It must have been an older picture, from when he was younger. But, I could recognize Yumihiko's face.

"Why is there an X on Yumihiko's portrait?" I asked.

"I don't know. I feel like this means something, I don't know what it is, though." Athena said.

"This must be a hit list, which means that these people are either dead or in prison. And since Yumihiko is in prison…!" (Is that why Shelly de Killer is here?)

"You think he was hired to kill the victim, blame Yumihiko, and then to cross out the portraits?" Athena asked.

"Probably." (I need more proof, though.)

***Portraits added to the Court Record***

"I think we've gone over all we can go over." Athena said.

"I agree. What now?" I asked.

"Let's go confront Yumihiko. If he did use those razors, then he seriously needs help." Athena said worriedly.

**6:30 PM 11/18/27**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hey guys." Yumihiko said quietly.

"Hi Yumihiko." Athena replied, but she seemed very sad.

"What's wrong?" Yumihiko asked.

"You'll find out in a second." She replied as Yumihiko looked confused.

(Okay, time to break those locks!)

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

Portraits- This looks more like a hit list than anything else. Yumihiko and Winston Payne's' portraits are freshly crossed out.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.


	79. The Truth of the Turnabout p15

***A/N Hey guys! So, I'm putting the author's note first this chapter. I know, shocking, right? Well anyways, I have something important to say. Theirs is some stuff in this chapter that may not be good for some people to read. If you have any triggers at all, read this author's note. If not, skip the author's note. Seriously, skip this note. It has spoilers. You'll find out in this chapter. To those skipping this note, thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**To all my readers that have triggers: Tis chapter mentions and describes child abuse, self-harm, and depression. If you are triggered by any of these things, please do both of us a favor and skip this chapter. I don't want any of my lovely readers to have a panic attack :( To those who are triggered by these things, keep reading this author's note. To those who are not, skip the rest of this author's note.**

**If you are still reading this, These are basically the events of this chapter: Apollo breaks Yumihiko's psyche-locks and gets him to confess abut his depression, who he thinks framed him, and a motive. All of you who guessed so far are right :)**

**Thank you for reading! See you guys next chapter!**

**~Skater**

* * *

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as Yumihiko's locks appeared.

*BAM*

All four of them popped up.

**~Yumihiko's past~**

"Yumihiko, why can't you tell us anything about your past?" I asked.

"Because, it has nothing to do with this case." Yumihiko retorted.

"Oh really?" I replied. "I say, it has everything to do with this case!" I grabbed that piece of evidence…

"TAKE THAT! This is the file given to the victim." I showed him the file.

"And?" Yumihiko frowned.

"This file is on an investigation about a certain person…His name, you ask? Bansai Ichiyanagi."

"!" Yumihiko started sweating.

"Say, that last name sounds very familiar. Doesn't it, Yumihiko Ichiyanagi?"

One of the locks moved, but didn't break.

"So, it is related to this case. But, I still cannot tell you anything about it."

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise.

I was greeted with silence, and a wince on his face.

(Well, if he won't tell us, I'll have to get it out of him!)

"TAKE THAT! Yumihiko, would you care to explain why we found these?" I showed him the blades from his house.

"! Where'd you find those!?" He asked in shock.

"We got a permit to search your house, remember?" I replied. He swore as one lock broke. "So, why would you have these in your room, anyway?"

"Never know when you can't find a scissor, right?" Yumihiko said quickly, smiling nervously.

"I doubt that's the reason." I shook my head. "I think this is the reason."

"TAKE THAT! Athena has shown, and you have admitted, that you suffer from depression. Taking that into account, as well as the fact that these weren't just on a desk or something, they were hidden in a spot that was a bit hard to reach, as well as the blood on them, that you used them on yourself. Am I wrong, Yumihiko?" I crossed my arms.

Another lock broke. Yumihiko was holding his head in shock.

"But then again, why would you fall into depression in the first place?" I wondered.

"I don't know." He lied.

"I don't need a fancy bracelet to tell that you're lying here, Yumihiko." I retorted.

"Oh really? Then, why did I fall into depression?" he demanded.

"TAKE THAT! You know, back during Trucy's trial, I got out of you that you had issues with your father…"

"!" Yumihiko winced in shock.

"And also, it mentions something in that file. Both Prosecutor Payne and Kay were investigating for that case. It mentions that they are planning on bringing him up on charges of verbal child abuse." I added. "So, the reason for your depression is because you were abused!"

The second to last lock broke.

"So, anything else you want to say?" I asked.

"…Shut up!" Yumihiko said suddenly.

"?" I asked.

"No one cares about me anyway! No one ever did." He babbled.

"Yumihiko, people care more than they seem." I replied.

"Oh, and that's why I got disowned and humiliated in front of the entire P.I.C?" He snapped.

"Yumihiko, did that happen 7 years ago?" I asked.

"Y-yes, it did." He asked in surprise.

"It could help this case, and possibly help you." I replied. "Please, we NEED that information. We need you to help us."

"You need me…?" He asked.

"Yes. We need you. What do you say?" I asked.

"Someone…needs…me…!"

The last lock broke.

"Can you tell us more about your past?" I asked.

"You see, I…" His voice trailed off, and he still looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"His heart's crying out." Athena noted sadly.

"…I've been abused since before my mom died. Not just verbally, like it says in that report, but he used to whip me…" Yumihiko shuddered. "I never got over it. I always hid it under a façade. It used to be an arrogant façade, I tried so hard, but I was hurting so hard inside, I would not hear what others were saying. I missed a lot of information because of it." He seemed…it was hard to say. It wasn't sad, it was more like he was broken.

"I was like that during my school years, and during my first cases as a prosecutor. A lot of people called me an idiot, but I proved them wrong. I got good grades, I graduated at the top of my class. I wanted to make him proud…! But my dad paid the school for my grades, and he told me that, and disowned me in front of a bunch of people. Kay, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss von Karma, and everyone in the P.I.C."

"I was embarrassed so badly, I ran out. Later, these guys accidentally kidnapped me instead of someone else, and brought me into my own house. I had time to reflect on everything that'd happened. It was then, that Mr. Edgeworth and Kay saw the real me- Not an arrogant young man, but a child who was just existing. Without a single purpose in life." Yumihiko sighed. "Do you know why I prosecute? It's because I know what it's like for the defendants, to be up there, with the whole world judging them, everyone who they could possibly rely on against them. I lived like that for 17 years."  
'Mr. Edgeworth helped me to convict my dad of a murder, but the depression stayed. It didn't help that sometimes; I would just break down and run to the blades. I've been a lost, lonely soul for 26 years." He sighed.

"I'm…" Athena was lost for words.

"You know what it's like to be depressed? It's like a dark abyss, struggling to reach the light. You can just see happiness and the light above you, just barely a couple inches above you. Depression is the chain keeping you in the pit, keeping you from reaching the light. The pit then fills with up slowly with water, but the chain is keeping you down, keeping you from rising, until, one day, you can't take it anymore, and you stop fighting. You give up. You realize you'll never reach the light, and you just give in to the water and loneliness and crushing sadness."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up." I said gently.

"It's fine. I needed a reality check anyway." He smiled.

"Anyways, are you okay with telling us about who framed you?" I asked him.

"Yes. I am." He replied. He took a breath. "It was my dad. He framed me."

"…" (That's what I thought. The moment I saw that picture…)

"He hates me. And the motive would be his anger at me putting him in jail." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

Suddenly I felt like telling him about the picture.

"Yumihiko, when we searched your house, we went into the basement. We found a bunch of pictures. Of old prosecutors and defense attorneys."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in surprise.

"You've never been in the basement?" I asked.

"I was, obviously. But it was only because that's where he beat me." He was holding himself a bit. "I haven't been in there since. There were never any pictures, though."

"Wait, there was one room without pictures." I said.

"That's probably where…" Yumihiko trailed off.

"Well, anyways, the pictures had x's on them, like they were crossed off. And a lot of them died off a while back."

"Huh. That's odd….!" Yumihiko realized something. "That must be where…!"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He used to make people 'disappear.' That's what happened to my mom." He explained.

(Didn't he say she…oh.)

"That must be his list of people to make disappear." He finished.

(Should I tell him..?)

"Yumihiko…There's a picture of you down there as well."

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Yeah…and it's crossed out." Yumihiko hit himself in shock over that.

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaat?" He asked.

"It's true. And it was freshly painted on." I told him.

"But I don't get it! How could he have painted those portraits if he was in prison?" Yumihiko yelped.

(Should we tell him?)

Athena shook her head. "If we want Shelly to give us information, the last thing we should do is give away his location." She whispered.

"Good point." I whispered back. "We're going to head back out. We need a bit more evidence before the trial tonight." I said a bit louder to Yumihiko.

"Thank you for listening to me." He said, smiling genuinely for the first time, it seemed.

"No problem. See you at the trial!" Athena waved goodbye.

**To be continued…**

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

Portraits- This looks more like a hit list than anything else. Yumihiko and Winston Payne's' portraits are freshly crossed out.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.

***A/N I wrote all 5 chapters in 1 day! WHOO!**


	80. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p11

**9:25 AM 11/19/28**

**Defendant's Lobby #5**

(We went back to Yumihiko's house, but Shelly de Killer had already left by that point. Athena's been trying to contact him through the walky-talky.)

"COME ON! WORK YOU STUPID PHONE!" Athena yelled at it.

"That's a walky-talky…" I said.

"Then you work it!" She threw it at me, and it hit my face.

"Ow." I muttered as I picked it up. I pressed a few buttons and heard crackling.

"Well, that's a good sign, right?" I asked Athena. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I talked into the walky-talky.

"Hello there, Mr. Justice." The walky-talky said in Shelly's voice.

"Mr. de Killer, can you do us a favor? We need you to testify in court for us. I understand that you do not want to reveal anything about your client's identity, but we could use whatever information you have on the case." I explained.

"…Very well. I am an honorable assassin, after all." He reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, Mr. de Killer." I thanked him. "I'll call you back when its time to testify." He hung up.

"Are you ready for the trial, Yumihiko?" I asked him as he walked in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He shivered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you off the hook for sure today!" Athena reassured him.

"Thank you." He smiled. Yumihiko seemed much more calmer and just a bit happier in general.

(Well, that's good. He'll still need to go to therapy or something, I overheard Athena making an appointment for him.)

"Apollo! It's time for the trial." Athena jolted me out of my thoughts. "Let's kick ass in the courtroom today!"

**9:30 AM 11/19/28**

**Courtroom #5**

"Court is back in session for the trial of Yumihiko Ichiyanagi. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" The judge questioned.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo said.

"As is the prosecution." Franziska said.

(She's very focused today…)

"Very good. In yesterday's trial, we discovered the third person involved in this crime. We then allowed another day for investigation. I assume more evidence has been found?"

"Yes, your Honor." Apollo said. "We have another witness, in fact."

"Oh really? Very well. Bring in the witness!"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, the witness has requested not to appear in court. Rather, they will be speaking through this walky-talky." Apollo held out said walky-talky.

"Oh really? Mr. Justice, this is highly irregular." The judge looked annoyed.

"Your Honor, this testimony is imperative to this case. It cannot be solved without his testimony!" Apollo pointed.

"Hmm…" The judge thought about it for a bit.

"OBJECTION! Who is this witness?" Franziska demanded. "Why is he so imperative? Unless you found the killer or whoever framed Yumihiko, we don't need to hear it."

"OBJECTION! Here is the only identifying factor for who is testifying." Apollo showed de Killer's card to the court.

"And what is so important about this card?" Franziska asked.

"Look at the design on it." Apollo crossed his arms and smirked. "Look familiar?"

"…! It can't be…" Franziska started sweating.

"Is that...?" The judge asked.

"This is Shelly de Killer's card. It was found at the crime scene." Apollo slammed the desk. "Which means, that the question is no longer, 'Who killed Winston Payne?'. It is now 'Who hired an assassin to kill Winston Payne?'!" Apollo pointed.

"Agh!" Franziska jumped back in shock.

"Which is why his testimony is so vital! If we can figure out who hired de Killer, then we can solve this case!"

"You have a point." The judge slammed his gavel. "Very well! Bring the walky-talky up to the stand!"

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Franziska asked after the walky-talky was turned on.

"…My name is Shelly de Killer. I am a professional assassin." He said through the receiver.

"That voice! I remember it from a trial from a while back!" The judge realized.

"I was involved in several trials a few years ago. But that is unrelated, is it not?" de Killer said.

"O-of course! My apologies!" The judge said.

"Mr. de Killer, can you please testify as to what information you can give us?" Apollo asked.

"…Very well." He said.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Information~**

**I don't know much about this case.**

**All I know is that I was hired to murder Winston Payne.**

**I went into his office and found that poison in his safe.**

**I injected it into his neck and then left through the window.**

**I guess that that prosecutor must have found him right after.**

**The time I left was about 7:30.**

**That's all I know, I'm afraid.**

"Hmm, that's a lot of information." The judge noted.

"Definitely." Apollo agreed.

(Almost too much information…)

"In any case, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge decided.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Walky-talky- Used in the past to contact Shelly de Killer.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

Portraits- This looks more like a hit list than anything else. Yumihiko and Winston Payne's' portraits are freshly crossed out.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.


	81. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial, p12

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**~Information~**

**I don't know much about this case.**

**All I know is that I was hired to murder Winston Payne.**

**I went into his office and found that poison in his safe.**

"OBJECTION!" Franziska interjected, surprisingly. "I know it's not my place to be interjecting, but there is a bit of a contradiction here." She crossed her arms. "That safe is a hidden safe. It should not be known to anyone who is not a prosecutor."

"!" Apollo realized. (This is the proof I was looking for!)

"…You are correct." De Killer admitted.

"Mr. de Killer! How did you know that the case was there?" Apollo demanded.

"And don't bother saying it was in plain sight. All prosecutors have a picture covering their safe or something." Franziska stated.

"…" De Killer was silent.

"I know how. This is how!" Apollo looked over his options. "You were hired by a prosecutor, weren't you?"

"!" De Killer paused in his speech.

"OBJECTION! Who would have hired him!? If any of us could have, we would have turned him in long ago!" Franziska yelled.

"Did I say it was a current prosecutor?" Apollo smirked.

"! You mean..?" Franziska realized.

"Yep. The person who hired you is a former prosecutor and a current prisoner, is it not?" Apollo asked de Killer.

"…" The walky-talky malfunctioned a bit in shock, as if it had been dropped.

"In fact, I can pinpoint exactly who it is." Apollo looked over the profiles he had.

"TAKE THAT! Bansai Ichyianagi. That is the man who hired you." Apollo said, almost spitting out his name as he remembered what Yumihiko had told them.

The court burst into chatter.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Justice! Mr. Ichiyanagi has been incarcerated for 9 years! How do you think he could have hired an assassin!?"

"Its very easy. After all, you can send letters to anyone when you're in prison, and they only get checked to see if there are weaponry in them!" Apollo replied.

"Didn't they find the address questionable?" Franziska questioned.

"I guess not. I don't even know what address he gave." Apollo said. "But, in any case, it's a lead. Thank you for testifying, Mr. de Killer." Apollo thanked him.

"…You almost made me break my contract."

"What? How?" Apollo asked.

"You almost made me reveal the identity of my client. I cannot say if you are right or not." De Killer's voice was cold.

"But you didn't reveal your client! We haven't even proven that Bansai _was_ your client."

"Exactly. And I would like to keep it that way." De Killer replied. "Otherwise, I might just have to take one of your helpers."

"Huh?" Apollo was nervous.

"You see, here I have something that you might be interested in a trade for. You can have her back if you don't use any of my testimony in your argument."

(Her?)

"I'm not a 'thing'!" I heard a voice exclaim.

(Pearly…?)

"Will you make the trade, Mr. Justice?" De Killer asked.

"…" (What do I do? Either I lose my ammo, or Pearl dies…)

"…You have a deal." Apollo reluctantly agreed.

"Very well." De Killer replied. "Your object is safe." He then hung up. A voice was heard from the device.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 3…2….1!"

The little radio burst into a tiny bomb, and it was destroyed, not hurting anyone.

"Well, there goes our way to find where he is." Franziska muttered.

"What even happened? Who did he have?" Kay asked.

"He had Pearly. The trade was either her life or I can't use that testimony." Apollo said.

"Even still, we may as well bring him in." Franziska seemed almost excited to bring in Bansai. "We've been trying to get him caught in another crime since he was arrested!"

"Detective Faraday! Bring in that prisoner!" The judge ordered.

"You got it!" Kay ran off.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

Portraits- This looks more like a hit list than anything else. Yumihiko and Winston Payne's' portraits are freshly crossed out.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.

***A/N Sorry for using kidnapping :( I know its overused, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	82. I am so so sorry

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES OMG. I AM SO SO SORRY.**

**A lot has happened since I last updated, which has prevented me from updating any of my stories:**

· **Writer's block.**

· **Skating (I have passed my pre-preliminary moves and freeskate, my preliminary moves, and I am working on testing Freestyle 6. I am also now in synchro and solo ice dance.)**

· **Dance (I started taking jazz at a studio, but my parents are considering letting me take ballet)**

· **School (I switched schools a month into school and I am finally getting caught up in my new school)**

· **Driving (I can get my permit soon)**

· **My brother left for the military.**

· **Lack of motivation**

**Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I finally found some motivation to write for this story, and I will hopefully update sometime soon.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Skater**


	83. The Truth of the Turnabout- Trial p13

The courtroom fell silent as the former prosecutor walked in. His old majesticness, the presence he still had despite being convicted for murder, had its affect on everyone as he slowly stepped up to the witness stand. Despite his greying hair and prison clothes, the maleficence in his eyes was still the same, one that Yumihiko obviously had memorized, as he had fallen silent from the defendant's chair, looking down and away in fear.

(Poor kid…) Apollo thought, frowning. (His abuser's here, and he still has not gotten justice for what he had done.)

The judge coughed. "Witness, please state your name and occupation." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"My name?" The former chief prosecutor chuckled, an odd sound to hear out of an old man. "Why, shouldn't you know that by now?"

"I know. We all know. But please, state it for the record." The judge deadpanned.

"The name's Bansai. Bansai Ichiyanagi." The courtroom burst into chatter.

"Isn't that the defendant's last name?"

"I know them! They're father and son!"

"Why would the defense bring in the defendant's father?"

Apollo coughed. "Witness, can you-"

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Mr. Antennae." Bansai laughed as Apollo looked at him angrily. "Call me Bansai. Or Mr. Ichiyanagi, if you prefer."

"…Mr. Ichiyanagi." Apollo said, deciding that now was not the time to fight. "Could you please testify as to what you were doing sometime in the week before November 13th?"

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Really bro?~**

**You're kidding, right?**

**What else could I have been doing?**

**I've been in prison for the past nine years.**

"So, that's your argument." The judge said.

"Yes." Bansai smirked. "Pretty solid, is it not?"

"Yes, one would agree that it is a solid testimony." Franziska groaned. "Unfortunately."

"I would still like to press the witness for more information." Apollo insisted. "There has to be something more."

"Apollo! Don't forget, you can't use de Killer's confession anymore." Athena whispered, worry in her voice.

"I don't plan on using that, don't worry." Athena was surprised at Apollo's response.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Really bro?~**

**You're kidding, right?**

"HOLD IT! Not at all." Apollo pressed.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Bansai smirked. "I don't know if it's all the hair gel or just you being born, but you're a goddamn idiot."

"Hey!" Apollo felt red hot anger rise in him, as he remembered the effect that last word had had in the past. "Let's get back to the topic on hand, shall we?"

**What else could I have been doing?**

**I've been in prison for the past nine years.**

"HOLD IT! What were you in prison for?" Apollo asked.

"Murder." Bansai seemed to be gleaming proudly.

"And how long did you get for that?"

"15 years." Bansai replied.

"For MURDER?" Apollo jumped back in shock.

"Yep. I have some influences that helped me to get a smaller sentence." Bansai had an insane look on his face.

**You may as well just give it up. There's no way for you to prove this.**

"OBJECTION! I don't have any proof that this happened for sure," Apollo started. "But this might have been a way." He held out the de Killer card.

"Apollo, you can't use that!" Athena retorted.

"de Killer just said I couldn't use his testimony. He never said I couldn't use his card." Apollo replied.

"Ah, loopholes. A lawyer's best friend." Athena joked, smiling.

"This is just a way that would make it possible for you to kill someone from prison."

"Okay. Fine. How, exactly, are you going to prove that?" Bansai asked.

"I, um…" Apollo started sweating.

**Court Record**

**Evidence**

Attorney's badge- The proof of my profession. It must have fallen or something, because it was found in the victim's office.

Note- Yumihiko gave this to us after the last case. It contains a death threat.

Succinylcholine- The murder weapon, and it simulates a heart attack.

Case file- A case involving the old chief prosecutor. It is on Bansai Ichiyanagi, who is Yumihiko's father. We found the missing parts in Yumihiko's house, containing the thought that Bansai abused Yumihiko.

Shelly de Killer card- A card found in the victim's evidence case. Yumihiko was involved in a case with Shelly de Killer a while ago.

Fingerprints- They were near where the victim died. They show that someone climbed through the window. Belong to Dahlia.

Cloth- A blue piece of fabric Trucy found. It belongs to Mr. Wright.

Sarah's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Phoenix's hair- Found by Trucy at the crime scene.

Safe- Was open when Yumihiko found the crime scene.

Autopsy- "Time of death was between 5 and 9 PM. Cause of death was a succinylcholine injection."

Bottle- Contained the poison. Has Yumihiko's fingerprints on it.

Case file 2- Contains details on Mr. Wright's last case.

Report- The fingerprints on the ribbon belong to Athena Cykes and Dahlia Hawthorne.

Tape- Shows that Dahlia visited the Phantom.

Note 2- Given to Dahlia by the Phantom. It has a hidden message.

Letter- "To Winston Payne, if you are reading this, it's time. You hurt me in that first case, you almost robbed me of a flawless victory streak before I even had time to start. I want my revenge for that. If you are reading this…

It's time for you to die.

\- Apollo Justice"

Search Warrant- A warrant to search Yumihiko's house. Goes with the case file on his father.

Shelly de Killer card #2- Found in Yumihiko's house.

Razor blades- Found in Yumihiko's room. They have blood on them. I can't believe it…

Portraits- This looks more like a hit list than anything else. Yumihiko and Winston Payne's' portraits are freshly crossed out.

**Profiles**

Athena Cykes (19)- My former co-worker, she is helping me out with this case. She denies it, but I think she has a crush on a certain prosecutor…

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- A prosecutor, and the defendant in this case. He seems as though he is breaking down.

Winston Payne (63)- A prosecutor. The victim in this case. He has a younger brother.

Maya Fey (29)- Mr. Wright's former assistant, and the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. She is helping us with this case.

Mia Fey (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's former boss, she died 11 years ago. She was a legend in the world of the law.

Kay Faraday (25)- The detective in charge of this case, and a very energetic girl. She is part of the Yatagarasu.

Franziska von Karma (28)- The prosecution in charge of this case. Has a grudge again Mr. Wright for whatever reason, although I don't really blame her.

Ema Skye (27)- A former detective, she is now in the forensic branch. Loves Snackoos, and tends to be grumpy.

Trucy Wright (17)-My half sister, and investigation helper. She just got out of therapy for drug abuse.

Phoenix Wright (35)- My former boss. He disowned Trucy after discovering her drug abuse a few months ago, but has now readopted her.

Pearl Fey (18)- Maya's cousin. Dahlia managed to force-channel herself, dyed her hair, and pretended to be Sarah Foster.

Dahlia Hawthorne (Deceased)- Mr. Wright's ex-girlfriend, she has tried to hurt and kill him several times. She is pretending to be a girl named Sarah Foster.

Phantom (?)- The killer of my friend Clay, and Athena's mother. He was convicted almost a year ago. We think he tried to frame Athena.

Bansai Ichiyanagi (76)- Yumihiko's father. He was convicted for murder several years ago.

Kristoph Gavin (34)- My former boss. He was convicted for two murders and an attempted murder. He also got Mr. Wright disbarred.

Shelly de Killer (?)- An assassin. He is currently hiding in Yumihiko's house.

***A/N I am so sorry that chapter is short and crappy.**

**Like I said before, I'm busy, and I feel like I need to finish this fanfic, but the problem is, I just can't find the motivation to sit down and finish this fanfic. The thing is, while I'm still a fan of PWAA, I'm not as big a fan as I used to be. I just can't find any motivation to finish this, which unfortunately means that I have to abandon this work. I will try to get back and finish it if I find motivation, but for now, this is on hiatus.**

**Again, I deeply apologize. You can look at my other works (I'm currently writing a Steven Universe fanfic and an Undertale fanfic) but I most likely will not be back on this story again.**

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/evening/whenever you read this.**

**~Skater**


End file.
